Black-eyed Susan
by JunNoAce
Summary: A story in which Izuku and Katsuki were childhood friends but Izuku had to move away. Izuku promised to come back someday and marry Katsuki, but Katsuki failed to realize Izuku was a boy. Fifteen years later Izuku never came back and Katsuki thinks he has been forgotten, that is until Inko, Izukus mom comes back saying Izuku is in trouble and needs his help!
1. Prologue

"Kacchan! Kaaaa-cchaaan!" A small voice calls cutely from behind a young six year old Katsuki. He turns around and sees the shorter child with those brilliant green eyes framed by luscious forest green curls running towards him. It was Izuku, his new friend who he has grown incredibly fond of. Katsuki had other friends too but Izuku was… special.

Izuku was wearing a sky blue flowy blouse that hangs low to his knees with matching breeches and cute little leather button up boots. Katsuki smirks at Izuku, but then Izuku trips over his own foot and falls straight, head first into the hard dirt of the road. Shocked, Katsuki quickly runs over and helps the smaller boy up.

While sneering Katsuki berates him for his clumsiness. "Deku you dumb dumb! Don't run faster then you can handle! And pay better attention to your feet! Geez your so useless without me."

"S- sorry Kacchan! T- thank you for always looking after me. Hehee" Izuku looks up at the blond boy with a huge grin and fondness in his eyes. Katsuki blushes at the attention that's directed at him and furiously fusses over Izuku's face which is covered in dirt, cleaning it with his sleeve.

It was another hot day. They spent it catching bugs, visiting people in the small town shops, playing some hide and seek, and climbing trees. Once the sun finally starts to lower they decide to go to their favorite spot. A hilltop facing west over the desert. Katsuki is holding Izuku's hand and leads him up the hill to watch the sun set. They both sit with their feet in front of them, never letting go of their hands.

Izuku is humming a nursery song and lightly swaying from side to side happily. After he finishes he lets out a long breathy sigh and leans against Katsuki.

"..Kacchan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to miss you. I wish mom and I didn't have to move to the city. I want to stay here with you."

Katsuki squeezes Izuku's hand in response. "Yea."

Silence comes over them again, as the sky turns to brilliant reds and pinks and the sun lowers closer to the horizon of the desert. Rocks and cactus' glow warm around them.

"Kacchan?"

"What?"

"When we grow up. I'll come back. Okay? Then we can be together forever."

Katsuki is silent for a moment, as if taking in what was said. He then looks at Izuku with a frown. "Promise?"

Izuku smiles wide. "Promise!"

"Do you even know what it means to be together forever Deku?" His frown grows deeper but a blush begins to form on his cheeks.

Izuku blushes and looks away then back up at Katsuki. With a shy pout he leans in close, his nose just a few inches away from Katsuki's.

"I-It means I will be K- Kacchan's bride... Right?"

Katsuki heart skips a beat and he flushes with a smirk slowly growing across his face. Looking at Izuku's soft pink lips as he nervously leans closer too.

"Yeah."

He brings his free hand up and gently holds Izuku's cheek as he brushes their lips together.

It feels as though electricity is shooting through his body as his eyes snap open. He hears a rooster as it crows in the distance. Breathing heavily Katsuki is looking up at a wooden ceiling. He was sweating and breathing heavily. It was a dream. A dream of a distant memory.

It's been awhile since Katsuki had dreamt of his first love. Izuku was a kid he met when their moms made friends with each other after meeting at the shop in town. Izuku and his mom was already set out to move to the city where his dad was working a new job as a smithy in a steel making industry. It was good money and their family who had no land to their name was kind of poor. Katsuki's first impression was uninterested but his mom made him play with Izuku who had no friends. His opinion then became that Izuku was clumsy, nervous, shy, and just a typical dainty... girl. A misconception that he was never corrected upon and still believes to this day, fifteen years later. Their friendship was short lived, they played together every day for four months before Izuku moved away.

Katsuki had been approached by young ladies many times in the past. He is a handsome young man, a hardy cowboy with a large family ranch that his family has owned for generations since his third great grandfather came here as one of the the earliest settlers in America. To any lady he was an ideal husband for living in the quiet countryside, with a steady, good income, and dashing good looks.

Katsuki would sneer at them and crudely reject them. It was instinct almost how he would look at their faces and feel like them wanting to be with him was almost disgusting, or just plain wrong. He always expected Izuku to keep his promise until around the time he turned nineteen. He started losing hope as the curly headed cutie never showed up, and it was well past the acceptable age to marry. Now at age twenty one, Katsuki has no doubt that Izuku has long forgotten him. Living in the city, probably married to some prompus rich city boy who can buy Izuku nice high end dresses, jewelry, and a big house. Nice things that all the ladies liked.

Whenever he thought about this possibility he would always grumble to himself about how he is a actual HARD worker and would without a doubt continue selling cattle all across the country and making an amazing business with his family, and that he is a way better suitor then any man in the city. But at this point he feels it's time to move on, but for some reason Izuku was the only one he ever felt he could actually stand being with. And even now as an adult it was hard to find a person who didn't make him want to gag from the stupid shit that is flying out of their mouths. He has genuinely tried.

Just a month ago a rather attractive young woman was flirting with him in town and on a whim he decided to ask her out to dinner. She accepted but it was an utter failure. All she talked about was gossip and bullshit involving not even important politics. Like how the governors Son had been sleeping around and passing out drunk on the streets. Or how the banks are monopolizing the people because of some bullshit propaganda that she was fed in the newspapers. Honestly it was just torture for him and so when she started rambling on about how she saw a picture of the first lady and how fat she looked he snapped and told her that she was insufferable to listen to and that he'd rather have the company of a hog or an ass than sit through another 10 seconds of her annoying voice going on and on about nothing. She then shocked and humiliated splashes her glass of cheap wine in his face and storms out of the diner.

This is why still he can only think of Deku. He knows it is ludicrous but for some reason just remembering those aquamarine eyes makes him feel at peace.

Katsuki sat up and ran his hands through his wild blond hair, scraping his scalp with his blunt nails as he lets out a long breathy sigh. The dream wasn't even much to be worked up over. It was just the day he shared his first kiss with Deku. He tried to picture what Deku would look like now for a moment. He looks down and glares bullets at his morning wood. "Fuck." He grumbles.

Choosing to ignore his dream and his desires to be reunited with an adult Deku he gets up and proceeds to get dressed. He pulls on some brown britches with a long sleeved white button up shirt and a black vest. His belt and boots were a dark brown leather.

He then walks out of his room and exits through his front door. He has his own house on their property, a few hundred yards from his parents house. His dad helped him build it for his seventeenth birthday. On the day they finished his mom had approach him saying, "Now all you need to do is find yourself a pretty girl to make your bride and make lots of babies!"

Katsuki looked at her disgusted and blushing furiously, to even say something like that to him was fucking ludicrous. That's when he accidentally let it slip and said. "Fuck no! I'm going to marry Deku!"

She had looked at him surprised. Her eyes wide but then they lowered as she slowly smirked at him. "Oh will you know? Well… good for you son."

That reaction was not what he had expected. He didn't like it one bit, it was like she was above him and knew something that he didn't, but like hell he would ever let her know how much it bothered him. She never brought the subject up again since then and for that he has been grateful.

He starts his day by feeding the horses and chickens, noticing that his mother's horse and their carriage is missing. Once finished he walks over to his parents house and into the kitchen to see his father cooking.

"Hey pops, where's the hag?"

"Ah good morning Katsuki. Your mother is in town. Said something about meeting up with her old friend Inko, ahh Izuku's mother, you remember her right?"

"Deku's mother?! Is she coming here?" Katsuki exclames loudly. Eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Ah yea I think so... Want some eggs?" His father asks calmly and unfazed by his sons shock and elevated volume.

"NO! I'm going to meet up with them!" He says hastily. Masaru just smiles as he turns back to cooking.

Katsuki runs out the house and saddles up his horse to take into town. This is so bizarre, having just dreamt of Izuku, what are the odds? Is it a sign? Also he had not realized how desperate he was to hear anything about Izuku until the name had finally once again reached his ears. What was Deku doing now? Why had Deku not returned to him as promised? Has Deku forgotten about him and married someone else? He realized he needed answers and most of all, needed to see Deku again. Even if Deku had married, they need to meet or else he may never be able to move on.

Mitsuki is standing next to her carriage right at the train station. Looking up once she hears the train horn from down the rail she smiles, knowing she was finally going to see her friend who had moved away with her husband after so many years. Once the train stopped, brakes locking and steam hissing, the doors open and a few passengers began to exit the train. Inko steps off and a man working on the train is helping her with all her luggage. Mitsuki runs up to her.

"Inko!"

Inko looks up with a wide sweet smile and small tears creeping out of her eyes from hearing the all to familiar voice.

"Ah! Mitsuki! I missed you so much!"

They hug tightly. After a moment they let go and look at each other.

"My goodness it's been way to long. You should have come sooner! Got used to city life and became to good for the country?"

"Haha oh Mitsuki, of course not. I just had my boys to take care of. But now they are both gone so, I decided to come back… are you sure it's ok if I stay with you?"

Mitsuki looks at her sadly but smile never wavering."Of course! Your always welcome in my home. Here let's load up your stuff and we will get going. We will have plenty of time to chat at the house."

It was at this moment that Katsuki rides up to them.

"MA!"

"Katsuki! Perfect timing help us load up Inko's stuff into the carriage!"

Katsuki looks at her annoyed but complys nonetheless. Getting off his horse he walks over to the women first.

"Ms. Inko, It's been a long time. It's nice to see you." Inko gasps.

"My goodness is this Katsuki?! My how you've grown into a handsome young man! Why it is so wonderful to see you too. I wish Izuku was here to see you as well."

Katsuki stiffens at the name, he blushes as he asks his question.

"Where is De- I mean.. Where is Izuku?"

Mitsuki looks at him knowingly, seeing his blushing face at hearing about Izuku and not from the complement on his looks. She grins menically as she remembers that Katsuki always called Deku with she and her pronouns, and the "I'm going to marry Deku!" incident. Mitsuki never corrected him, and she now decided she never will. He needs to discover it on his own she muses while laughing internally.

Inko sighs. "I'll tell you all about it at the house. It is partially why I had to come here. Izuku asked me to come to you Katsuki."

Katsuki feels something heat up in his core as he takes in this information. Deku sent _her_ mother to him. Deku needed him, at the very least. And he just realized now, that he will do anything for Deku.

"Yes ma'am." Katsuki responds. He then quickly gets to work on the luggage.

Once back at the house they are sitting at the dining table eating breakfast with his father as Inko begins to fill them in on Izuku's wearabouts.

Mitsuki is watching Katsuki closely.

"I don't know where Izuku is right now. He left home for the first time one year ago. Left with a man who turned out to be very bad kind of man. I don't know if my Izu knew right away but he came back home a month ago and told me that I was in danger and that I should come here and to send for you, Katsuki. Izuku needs you."

Mitsuki is worried about this situation, hearing about Izuku getting involved with dangerous folks but cant help but be amused by her son. Katsuki did notice the initial 'He' in Inko's explanation then got side tracked when he learned that Izuku ran off with a dangerous man. Her son was very intelligent for a boy raised in the country but sometimes was also such an idiot, and it amused her to no end.

Katsuki stands up, determination in his eyes. "I will leave immediately. Where was Deku headed to last?"

"Hmm he wouldn't say but Izuku left north of the city. So I would start looking for clues in Garrisburg... Katsuki are you sure this is ok? I know this is a very selfish request of us to ask you to just up and leave your home."

"Don't worry Ms. Inko. I'll make sure she is back with you and safe."

Inko looks at him confused. "Sh-?" Mitsuki then taps her arm interrupting her, Katsuki thinking to himself is unaware of Inko's confusion.

"Inko while Katsuki packs I'll help you get settled in, ok?" Mitsuki gives her friend a certain smile that Inko knows means mischief.

"A- ah.. okay then."

Katsuki immediately dismisses himself. Walking out the front door to go to his house and pack.

Inko looks at Mitsuki disapprovingly but then she lets out a sigh unable to contain her smile any longer. "You haven't changed one bit. I'm glad."

"Ha! Well Katsuki always thought little Izuku was a girl, probably because of how he was dressed as a kid."

"Well you know when we were still living here new clothing for Izuku was unfortunately not and option. I had to dress Izuku in my clothes from when I was a little girl, since Hisashi had none of his old belongings from when he was a boy. But I still altered the clothing! But I guess perhaps it was still to girly looking huh."

"I thought it was cute! And seeing my Katsuki fawn all over your little Izuku was so hilarious! My only regret is not being able to see his face when he finds out!" Mitsuki lets out a loud hearty laugh, Masaru who is now sitting at the table sips his coffee and smiles while he subtly shakes his head at his wife's crude sense of humor.

Both mothers then exit up the stairs to the guest bedroom to unpack Inko's things.

After a few hours had passed and it was getting close to noon Everyone was outside seeing Katsuki off as he finished loading his things onto his horse. He was now sporting his long black coat, his black leather stetson hat and a dark red bandana around his neck. He is wearing a shoulder rig with two holsters holding twin pistols under his coat and a cartridge belt hanging on his hips.

Garrisburg was a four day ride from their home and Katsuki was anxious to find Izuku as soon as possible. The thought that Izuku might be in trouble with this unknown man was starting to make him pissed and anxious the more he thought about it. Inko said nothing about Izuku being married so Katsuki was hanging on to the hope that this guy was not some asshole who Izuku decided to run away and god forbid elope with. Inko said this guy was bad news, and Katsuki would be damned if he allowed this bastard to be with his Deku.

Katsuki then mounted his horse and adjusts his black leather hat on his head to get the sun out of his eyes as he looks down at his parents and Inko.

"Okay brat now behave yourself. Don't get yourself into any trouble. Just find Izuku and get your asses back over here okay? I don't want to read the paper and learn that your both in jail or christ even found dead in a ditch!"

Katsuki, always defensive when his mother nags sneers at her annoyed. "MA! Shut the hell up! I'm not going to wind up dead in a ditch! You always fucking exaggerate! AND I will never allow harm to come to Deku!" He looks at Inko, showing a much kinder face to the shorter woman. "I swear. I will go help Deku and bring her back safe and sound Ms. Inko. You have my word…"

Inko now knowing Katsuki thinks Izuku is a girl blushes a little and smiles sweetly at him. "Thank you so much Katsuki. But your mother is right. Please be careful. The world is a dangerous place. Even getting lost in the desert. Be sure to stay hydrated and well nourished."

"Yes Ms. Inko." He says politely.

Mitsuki huffs up. "Oh so you listen to her but when your own motha' worries over her own son she gets a Shut the hell up?! I never raised you to be this disrespectful. Masaru, he's all yours. Because I don't know who he is, I swear, I-"

Katsuki runs a hand over his face as he rolls his eyes at his mother's dramatic display. Knowing there was no end to her rant she was now on, he hopped back off his horse and pulled her into a strong bear hug. She was immediately pulled out of her string of words as she choked out a little sob.

"Sorry mom. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Who the hell do you think I am?!"

She sniffles still stiff in his hold.

"My overconfident asshole of a son who I know will get into trouble if he doesn't watch that mouth of his. Please don't do anything stupid, you hear me?" She grips the back of his coat as she holds him close and nuzzles into his shoulder.

He rubs circles on her back and he feels her body relax in his arms.

"Yea yea, I hear ya." Inko and Masaru just look at them with smiles on their faces. After a moment Mitsuki pulls away from him and leans up while tugging him down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Okay brat. Get the hell outta here."

Katsuki hops back onto his horse and looks at his father. Masaru smiles, giving him a rare look a determination.

"Good luck son. Be sure to bring your love home safely." Shocked Mitsuki and Inko look at him. Katsuki blushes, but silently nods to his father and he then commands his horse to take off.

They watch him ride off but Mitsuki looks back at her husband with a sly grin on her face.

"You sly dog you! AH! Now I reaaaaaally want to see his face when he learns the truth! Daaamnit all!"

Masaru looks at Inko apologetically. "Sorry Inko, I couldn't resist teasing my son either. I don't know how things will turn out between our sons but I don't know if your okay with them being together."

Inko simply smiles at him. "Dont worry. So long as my Izuku is safe and happy, I'm happy. I do know Izuku always missed Katsuki after we left. I just hope Katsuki won't be to shocked. The poor dear."

Mitsuki scoffs. "Hah! Don't worry. He will probably be pissed after the initial shock yes, but his little Deku was the only one he ever had eyes for. So if he is anywhere near as cute as he was as a kid there should be no problem." She then grins, having no doubts that Izuku is still just as adorable in both looks and personality as he was as a kid if he's anything like his mother. And that Katsuki will still be smitten with him.

In a small town area east of Garrisburg called Dayton a short man wearing a brown ragged cloak runs into a saloon. His green eyes discreetly looks around the room and see's just a few people in the bar, and several pretty ladies with beautiful dresses chatting amongst themselves. A few of them look up at him suspiciously. It was the middle of the day, not many people visiting during this time and unfamiliar faces usually brewed trouble.

One girl struts up to him confidently with a smile, ready to serve a customer but also ready to fuck shit up if he did anything. Her hair was brown and cut to a bob shape, bangs hanging just above her eyebrows. She wore a magenta dress and was quite busty. She wore a black choker and a feathered hair piece with intricate beaded designs on it.

"Hello sir. Your a new face. My name is Ochako. Can I get you something to drink?"

She links her arm around his and pulls him towards the bar but then slows as he pulls his hood off, seeing his face more clearly now.

"Thank you. I would love a drink and also, a place to stay for a few days or so. I will work if you ladies need any help around here I am more than happy to provide. I can work as some muscle. Make sure no one causes any trouble around here."

Another woman comes over to them, over hearing the newcomer. She had on a black and red dress and was not as developed in the bust but was very pretty nonetheless. She had short choppy black hair that framed her face and a sour expression on her face.

"You don't look like you have much muscle to get the job done. Probably with a baby face like yours you'd do better with a dress on." She smirks at him, feeling clever, that is until he smirks right back.

"I can do both, if that is what it takes." He counters.

Suddenly and girl with rosy blush skin and unnaturally pink fluffy hair in a purple dress is hopping up and down by the bar and is brimming with excitement.

"I'll go get Mistress Midnight!" She then dashes to the staircase that leads up the the balcony floor above them.

The girl named Ochako then look back at the newcomeber and continues tugging him to the bar. "So what's your name?"

He follows her and smiles. "Izuku! Nice to meet you!"


	2. These boots are made for walkin'

It's been five long days since he left home and Katsuki was having a hell of a time finding any clues about Deku. Not even a breadcrumb trail he mused grudgingly, but come Hell or high waters he will find Deku. Garrisburg was a bigger town and had a few out skirting areas he needed to check still.

He checked with the town sheriff first, he was a tall lanky sick looking old guy with scraggly blond hair. He said he hasn't seen any young ladies with green hair in distress but would surely keep an eye open for her, and to contact him if she doesn't turn up so they can start a proper investigation.

The man was nice but Katsuki was weary of asking for his help, the man looked like he could hardly take care of himself, let alone deal with any potential criminals or dangerous individuals.

After that Katsuki continued going through town asking people if they seen a green haired girl with no luck whatsoever.

It was starting to grate on his nerves but he will keep looking tomorrow. It was getting late and he decided he may want to go to a bar and ask the bartender some questions. He asks someone nearby where he could find a bar with rooms. He goes there and unfortunately they were all booked up. They suggest another place that is available and directed him to the east side of town. He frowns but thanks them anyways.

He makes his way over to the other side of town, feeling aggravated that nothing has come from his first day of searching for Deku. No leads whatsoever. He tries not to feel too anxious about Deku's safety, knowing there is nothing he can do about it in this very moment.

As he approaches the street that the last bar suggested he turns the corner and grumbles as he approaches the wooden building. Men were walking in and out of the batwing doors in the front, drunken laughing and women giggling can be heard as piano music is played inside. He stops his horse in front of the building and his suspicions were cleared, it was not your typical bar but a saloon. The type of saloon that geared for pleasing men with scantily dressed woman to serve them, and sometimes more. Not quite a brothel but to Katsuki it might as well be.

There were a few people sitting outside chatting about. A couple of the women outside with them.

Katsuki was reluctant to even enter but still had to get intel on Deku, he figured he could ask some of the people in here as well as get his rest for the evening. He tied his horse up and over heard a couple of the men on the front bench talking.

"How about that new girl?' The guy with shoulder length red hair asks. "I want to say hi! She's so pretty! Come on Mina, just introduce us. Your still my number one gal! I just wanna say hi to her!"

The curly pink haired girl giggles, sitting on the guys lap. "Eji! Jeez! I know I'm your best girl but Izuku is busy with Mistress Midnight! She won't be working till later so you'll just have to wait! It's your own fault you've been to busy with work to come here the last few days."

"Did you say Izuku?! Where is she?!" Katsuki exclaimed loudly, shocking both of them out of their conversation, realizing another person was listening in.

The other girl with short black hair sitting on a blond guys lap looks at him suspiciously with a frown.

"And who are you exactly?"

Katsuki huffs at not getting an immediate answer and decides to ignore them entirely at that point, knowing full well that they didn't want to tell him anything. He quickly struts his way to the entrance.

Both men and the woman after looking at each other warily get up to follow him, worried he is going to start trouble.

Katsuki storms in through the batwing doors, angry, forgetting everything his mother had berated him not to do.

"DEKU! Where are you?!" He growels out in a shout. He looks around the floor hastily when he suddenly feels a strong arm try to lug him back across his chest and shoulders. He ignores the burly redheaded guy from outside and steels himself firm in his spot. Everyone inside is looking at him like he is a mad man. He doesn't care. A few more men in the room ready themselves to get up and help remove him from the establishment.

"DEKUUU!" He tries again. Desperate to see Izuku with his own eyes, hoping that his Deku was truly in this very same building, at this very moment.

Suddenly on the balcony floor in front of him, double doors fly open from above. Everyone looks up as clankey heeled steps run over to the railing.

White gloved hands grip the railing as green eyes suddenly meet red from above.

"Kacchan!" Katsuki then freezes. Shocked.

Seeing Deku for the first time in fifteen years. Deku looked…

Beautiful.

Hair was pinned up in some sort of silver barrett that looks like flowers made of assorted gems, some stray curls still falling in his face. Simple makeup applied, and a modest teal and black dress with sleeves that cuffed high on the shoulders. A black choker and white gloves with black lace just above the elbows.

Katsuki broke out of his spell once Izuku decidedly looked away and ran to the side over to the staircase.

He shrugged himself out of the hold of the red head as he stomped his way over. Izuku, once descended from above like a goddamn angel, was all smiles and tears as he ran over to him, diving into his arms.

"Kacchan you made it!"

Katsuki tensed up for a moment. Feeling overwhelming emotion from finally having his Deku in his arms after all these years. He then gingerly wraps his arms around the smaller frame. "Of course I did."

"Then my mom made it to your place ok then?"

"Yea don't worry." He says softly as to try to comfort. "She is safe with my old man and the hag. Deku, what's going on? Why didn't you come with her?"

As soon as Izuku was about to respond a older woman with long wild black hair and a very risque black dress with lots of buckles walks out of the double doors.

"Wow! Well that sure is a surprise! You didn't say you had a lover who was going to barge in at any moment Izuku. Hahaha!"

Izuku just grins a little but the small blush doesn't go unnoticed to Katsuki's pleasure.

"Sorry about that Mistress Midnight. Heh."

"That's alright sweetie. Go ahead and have fun for the rest of the night."

Izuku nods shyly. Everyone else continues to enjoy themselves as they see there was no trouble.

Izuku then pulls Katsuki over to a table.

"I'll get us a couple drinks Kacchan."

Katsuki complies easily. Hearing his childhood nickname come off of Dekus now older smooth but sweet voice was music to his ears.

He watches as Deku walks happily over to the bartender. He is enraptured when looking at Deku. He just never in his wildest dreams could have pictured how perfect Deku was. Deku comes back with a tray that had two mugs of beer and four shots of golden liquor.

Izuku gracefully places the tray down and with rosey cheeks cutely helps himself to sitting on Katsuki's lap. Katsuki's eyes widen slightly at Deku's boldness, a sturring of some sort is felt just below his stomach.

Izuku gives Katsuki a shot glass.

"I hope you like whiskey."

Katsuki gathers himself and tries to look like he is unfazed by the situation he is now dealing with and not embarrass himself, like the virgin that he is. He gives Izuku a handsome sly smile.

"Who doesn't fucking like whiskey?"

Izuku simply smiles at him. "Then this is to us, and our long overdue reunion."

Katsuki smirks as Izuku then clicks their glasses together and they both drink the shot quickly. They both gasp as they feel the burn, Izuku is quick to take his empty glass and hand him the second shot.

With blush growing deeper on his cheeks Izuku says "And this... is to forever."

Katsuki finds himself squeezing Izuku's waist with his free hand as Izuku clicks their glasses together again.

Katsuki smirks as he takes his second shot. Feeling the burn and the promise that is being reaffirmed to him. He felt invigorated, Deku was perfect, and Deku was his.

As they start drinking their beers Katsuki decides to probe for information.

"Deku, why didn't you come to my place with your mother? What's going on?"

Katsuki knew that Deku told Inko that she was in danger, and that Deku left with a man that was trouble. He doesn't know how but he suspected that the two things are related.

Izuku looks at him with a serious face.

"I.. I'm being hunted, by a gang of bandits. And they know what city I lived in and who my mother is. She was no longer safe there because they will surely go there looking for me. I wanted her safe so they couldn't use her against me."

"Who the hell are they? And what do they want with you? Why?"

"Kacchan… have you heard of Tomura Shigaraki and the Alliance of lost men?"

Katsuki's heart drops as his eyes grow wide. Tomura was a man who just recently became a big time bandit with the alliance of lost men being a group under his command that's been growing larger. They have been trouble for the west, causing mayhem, looting, stealing, killing, raping.

Katsuki growls as he rests his forehead on Izuku's shoulder.

"Fuuuuuck… How the hell did you get wrapped up with them Deku?!"

"... it was just before Tomura was well known. I thought he was a businessman. He conned me and got me to travel with him. But once I realized what was going on and the stuff he started to do I got away."

Katsuki was about to question him some more when the two guys and ladies who were out front earlier join them at their table. They introduced themselves as Katsuki takes another swig of his beer.

"Hey I'm Eijirou!" He says sitting down while pulling a giggling Mina into his lap.

"I'm Denki." Greets the sunshine blond. He sits and Kyoka only sits on his lap once Denki gently grasps her hand and kisses it while looking up at her with a flirtatious plead in his eyes. She rolls her eyes but sits gingerly as he wraps his arms around her.

"I dont give a shit." Katsuki responds without even looking at them, to busy leaning his chin against Izuku's shoulder and pressing light kisses against the soft skin while looking up at his Deku some more. Never getting sick of it.

"Hahaha! Wow your a character I tell ya! I thought you were going to start some trouble when you rushed in here but to think the new girl was yours all along! Nice!" Eijirou smiles gingerly.

Mina and Kyoka look at each other because knowing Izuku was a man this was a VERY interesting development. Kyoka decided to speak up, looking at Izuku.

"So, how do you know each other?"

Izuku smiles, blush still on his cheeks as Katsuki looks away to take another drink of his beer and glare at the red head, who was still grinning dumbly at him.

"Ah well we were childhood friends. Our moms knew each other." Izuku responds.

Mina squeals. "Oh my goodness that's adorable!"

Denki then asks Katsuki. "So were you looking for her? What happened?"

"That's none of your goddamn business." Katsuki retorts. He hates nosey ass strangers.

Kyoka smacks Denki on the back of his head. "Don't bother them with personal questions, they are just reunited and just want to relax together!"

Denki rubs his head sheepishly. "Sorry.."

The night continues on as they all drink Katsuki had taken his hat off and set it on the table at some point. Ochako greets them as well with a man she is serving named Tenya who looked to be very out of place at a saloon but turned out to be amazing at poker. People were dancing and just having a good time getting shit faced. Katsuki noticed that the women here were good at getting the guys to keep buying drinks. Kyoka looks annoyed at how much of a light weight Denki was, he looked to be drooling and only half making any sense. After four beers since they introduced themselves from what Katsuki noticed Eijirou is now playfully dancing with Mina and kissing her openly. She seems to be the only girl who will allow it so far.

Well that is... aside from Deku.

Deku was without a doubt a little buzzed from the shots and beer. Still sitting sideways on Katsuki's lap as he faces him.

"Kacchan.." He then is cupping his cheeks with gloved hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I missed you so much."

Katsuki breath hitches as Deku looks at him with a pleading desire in those eyes. He presses a hand to the small of Izuku's back, the other on a leg, pulling Izuku against him. "Me too Deku." He says in a husky voice as he leans in closer.

They hesitantly press their lips together as if exploring, and memorizing the feeling of the other. Izuku let out a small breath as he ran his fingers through blond locks and presses his tongue out to get a proper taste.

Katsuki was more than happy to oblige. Gaining more confidence he takes Izuku's tongue into his mouth and pressing his own against his hungerly. Izuku hummed a moan as he peeked through dark lashes. Their heads tilt and he sees Katsuki's strong jaw move methodically as they kissed.

They started slow, as if to savor the taste with sensual motions. But the kiss quickly became feverish and Katsuki can feel the heat going straight to his cock. The gasps Izuku was making as they kissed, the slight tug on his hair, the blush dusting against those soft freckled cheeks, those beautiful aquamarine eyes deepening half lidded with lust and desire.

"Dekuuuu.." he growled as he began to kiss down Izuku's lean neck. Izuku shivered at the sound of Katsuki calling him out in such a deep husky voice right next to his ear. It felt as though his soul was being devoured.

Katsuki kisses his clavicle, tasting the skin there and Izuku arches his back to a bow at the sensation.

Katsuki kisses his way back up to Izuku's ear.

"You have your own room here?" He asks.

Izuku grips Katsuki's broad shoulders with a gasp.

"Y- yes." He responds feverishly.

"Take me." He says as he nibbles Izuku's ear lobe with a soft tug.

Izuku shivers again as he nods and slowly slips himself off of Katsuki's lap and pulls Katsuki by the open flaps of his coat collar to lead him in his direction. Katsuki got up and follows the gentle tug. He grabs his hat off the table and places it back on his head as Izuku takes his hand and leads him to the staircase.

Katsuki vaguely acknowledges Eijirou and his huge goofy ass smile giving him a knowing look and a thumbs up.

Katsuki pretends to ignore him but is internally freaking out. His dick is so hard from pent up frustration and a sexual desire he felt it might become a new weapon of mass destruction. And the object of his desire leading him to finally be together, after what he had thought for several years now was going to be a hopeless dream was even more unbelievable to him. As they walk Katsuki begins to favor his hunger and excitement more then his nervousness, with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Izuku stops at a door halfway down the hall he lead him into. Izuku lets go of his hand and opens the door. Katsuki is quick to grab Izuku by the waist and presses them inside as he kicks the door shut behind them.

He pulls Izuku's back to his chest and continues to kiss him at the nape, laving it with his tongue with the occational nibble.

"Your finally mine." He says possessively, Izuku moans. He then roughly turns Izuku around and pulls him in for another passionate kiss.

Izuku was in heaven. It was hard to think straight. All that was in his head right now was _Kacchan Kacchan Kacchan_ , and how good he felt. He can feel Kacchan attempting to undo the tie of the laced up back of his dress.

The tie gets undone and Katsuki is leading him backwards to the bed as he takes his hat off and throws it across the room.

Suddenly Izuku can feel panic as he remembers. Remembers that Katsuki might not know, he probably doesn't know, its like ninety percent possible that Kacchan has no fucking clue from how he hasn't questioned why he was wearing a dress at all since he saw him.

He has to tell him he is a man.

"Ka-! Mmph- ah- Ka- Kacchan! Kacchan STOP!" Izuku attempts to press Katsuki away as he tries to force himself to pull away from the kiss.

Katsuki noticing the panic in Izuku's voice stops, worried. "Deku, whats wrong? If- If I'm going to fast then we can sto-"

"No!"

Katsuki looks at him confused.

"I- I mean. It's not that. I mean, there is something tha-" He gulps, then lets out a breath. "Something that you need to know."

Katsuki frowns.

This is it, he thinks. This is when he learns that Deku already has a family or is already married to someone. God please don't have him hear _she_ DID elope with Tomura! But it looks as though Deku really wanted to be with him after all right? If thats so then he didn't give a shit. Either way he'll still kill that fucker if he tries to ever lay his hands on Deku ever again.

Izuku hesitates as he opens his mouth to say something. "I.. I'm…" He lets out a breath that shudders and bites his lip.

Katsuki watches as Deku seems to struggle, and after a moment he grabs Katsuki's hand and leads him to sit on the bed. Katsuki compiles but is not at ease as he sees Izuku's face as he is unable to express something.

Izuku backs away from Katsuki and begins by taking the clip out of his hair. His luscious curls a little longer then when they were kids, fall to frame his face. He uses his hands and fluffs it up as he ruffles it to help it fall into its natural shape.

Katsuki is so fucking focused on Deku right now, how can someone be so incredibly sexy and make him feel so on edge. He knows that Deku has something important to say, but he can't help it as his heart pumps while watching. Izuku now pulls off his long gloves showing off lean slightly muscular arms, the right had a few nasty looking scars on it which made Katsuki's heart sink once he saw it. Then rage until Deku reached around behind him to finish the unlacing of the dress. It took a moment and the anticipation kept Katsuki anxious and he felt himself begin to get excited again.

That is, until Izuku finally got the dress loose enough to pull over his head.

Izuku stood there wearing bloomers, a bustle, and a corset. Dress pooled at his feet, where you see his black heeled boots that stop just above the ankle.

Izuku stood there biting his lip nervously, because it's clear as day now. Katsuki can see that Izuku is not a woman at all. Izuku watched anxiously as Katsuki's expression dropped.

"You- you're..." His hands come up to press against the bridge of his nose as he tries to process this. After his Initial shock he tries to contain the rage that is beginning to boil within him. As if he being played for a fool.

"I'm sorry… Kacchan! I-!" Izuku pleads, trying to reach out to him.

"Just shut the hell up! What he fuck?! WHY?! Wha-" Katsuki not knowing what to think gets up off the bed, doesn't even look at Izuku, and storms out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

Izuku, traumatized, stares at the door as he sinks to his knees, tears filling his eyes. He knew it would turn out like this. Ever since he was a kid and started to understand what it meant to be a boy and what it meant to be a girl. And how boys only married girls. This is why he was so scared to go back to Katsuki once they reached marrying age. He planned to always go see him anyways, but he was just to scared of rejection.

Katsuki ignores the looks he gets as he storms out of the saloon. He feels as though he has been played, made a fool out of. Which in all reality and realization he knows is true. His fucking mother and her knowing look. He can picture her smug expression now. Of course she knew this whole time! She probably thought the whole thing was hilarious knowing her sense of humor. He walks down the road grumbling to himself. Shocked at how even his dad in the end played along with how he encouraged him. Jesus christ, he wants to scream.

He screams.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKING GOD DAMN IT ALL!"

Realizing that everyone knew, his mom, dad, Inko. Realizing that he thought he heard Inko say "he" but chose to ignore it thinking he had just misheard her. More focused on the information of a dangerous man being close to Deku.

"Fucking Deku…" He crouches down in the middle of the dirt road and pulls his hair while grumbling. "Deku, Deku, Deku uuuuuuuuugh shit."

He then stands up with a huff and walks over to his horse, feeding her as he silently broods and thought things through. He then pulls his pack off her back and goes back inside the saloon. He heads back up to Izuku's room, hesitates then knocks on the door before helping himself in.

Izuku was sitting in the small chair that sat at the small vanity in front of the mirror, cleaning the makeup off his face. He looks up through the mirror nervously at Katsuki as he walks in. They stare for a moment before Izuku looks away nervously. Katsuki can tell that he's cried a bit while he was away.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry for deceiving you. I- I understand if yo-"

Katsuki cuts him off.

"I made a promise to our parents that I would bring you back home safe and sound and I will be damned if I ever go back on my fucking word.

Izuku looks at him with a conflicting expression that showed both hurt and relief. "I- I understand."

Katsuki throws his pack in the corner. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Izuku's heart drops as he watches Katsuki take his coat and shoulder rig off, not looking at Izuku and feeling like he is once again hundreds of miles away despite being in the same room. For Izuku he felt himself unable to breath as he tries to hold back a sob.

He takes a deep breath and continues cleaning the makeup off. Once finished he then brings his dress over to hang on the back of the chair. He takes off his bustle and corset, feeling relief as his body is no longer restricted. His chest and midsection fully exposed.

He notices Katsuki who has now settled himself in a sitting position. He is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at him. He is wearing his normal scowl, expression unreadable. When he sees Izuku looking at him he looks away and closes his eyes to go to sleep.

Izuku takes off his boots and gets into bed. Wishing that his fears would have been wrong and Katsuki would have already known he was male and would love him anyways. He closes his eyes as he cries silently while sleeping on his side facing the wall.

Kasuki can hear light sniffles in the night and doesn't fall asleep until he hears them fade into even breathing.

There is a pounding noise on the door. Katsuki feels a headache coming as he opens his eyes.

From where he is, still seated on the floor, he gets up. He stomps over irritated and roughly opens the door.

He looks down to see the brunette girl who works here. He can't recall her name but he can't help but notice how round her face is.

Ochako looks Katsuki over. She then can't help but notice that he is still fully dressed. She wasn't sure what to expect. It was definitely a surprise to learn that the mysterious green haired man who showed up on their doorstep was not only willing to dress up like a woman, but love a man like a woman too. Or perhaps last night was just an act? This didn't seem like it though.

Seeing another man who seems to be in love with Izuku show up and have them be all over each other last night was a shurly a surprise. But she had grown fond of Izuku these last few days and was happy to see the man smile so genuinely with the blond.

After their brief silent exchange of staring Katsuki finally speaks up.

"What the hell do you want?" He asks groggily, running a hand over his face and scraping sleeps out of his eyes.

Ochako doesn't respond. She looks over his shoulder and sees Izuku sit up in bed sleepily.

"Nnn? Who's there?" He squints towards them not fully awake yet.

Ochako then zeros in on Izuku's puffy eyes like a hawk and frowns deeply. She then recollects when the blond man stormed out of the building in a huff and screamed in the middle of the road like a mad man.

She chooses to Ignore Katsuki, shoving past the tall man as she walked up to Izuku.

"Izuku sweetie i'm here to help you get ready for the day. I know we had a late night but it's almost noon and we have to serve our guests."

"Ah that's right! I'm sorry!"

"No worries dear. Lets freshen up then do your makeup."

Katsuki who is annoyed at being ignored glares at the exchange, but cant help but stare at Izuku. His obvious male features still revealed by his bare chest and lean but muscular arms and shoulders. Actually overall he was well built, and yet last night he felt so soft. He was small for a man but still had masculinity nonetheless. It was surreal but this was Deku. The Deku he has loved from afar all these years. The shock was still going strong and it's going to take a while for him to come to terms with it.

Just as he's about to slip out of bed Deku looks at him and they make eye contact. His expression drifts to a sad one as his face flushes, brows knotting upwards as a slight frown graces his lips. He looks away and curls into himself in a way that seems to hide his body but not really covering himself.

Ochako noticing this huffs and turns to Katsuki with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry but can you please excuse us while I get him ready? There's food you can order downstairs."

Katsuki can see easily that he is being kicked out. "Tch. Don't tell me what the hell to do Roundface."

Despite his obvious retort, he does exactly as she asks. He quickly puts on his shoulder rig, keeping in mind that he needs to be on guard now with fucking Tomura chasing Deku.

He then gives Izuku another look as he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Ochako turns to Izuku with worry In her eyes, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku, just who is that guy? Is he really your lover?"

Izuku looks away embarrassed and still hurt.

"No… he's not."

"Then what is he to you? What happened last night? Why did he storm out the saloon last night like a psychopath?"

Izuku's face further grimaces as he holds back a sob.

"It's all my fault. I… I should've gone to see him long ago. But I chose to hide and continue deceiving him. We were childhood friends and I moved away but he never knew I was a man and I-"

Tears begin to flow from his eyes as his lips dip further into a frown.

"Hey hey hey there. Don't cry." Ochako sits on the bed and leans forward, pulling him in to her, rubbing his back to further console him. "Do you love him?"

Izuku is silent for a moment but hesitantly nods. "I fell in love with him when we were kids. I haven't seen him in so long… Of course I've met many women and men who are attractive and kind, but never have I once considered being with anyone other then Kacchan. He's perfect in every way."

Ochako pulls away and looks Izuku in the eyes. "Well… I don't know what you see in him but if you truly believe that then don't give up. I haven't known you for very long but from the past few days of you being here with us I know that you are a good man and can be very.. ahem! desirable."

Izuku blushes at that but it's no secret that Izuku and his secret crossdressing has helped with business. With the last four nights being busier than usual with men just wanting to catch a glimpse of the new girl.

Ochako smiles seeing how he's no longer crying and stands up.

"Now! Let's get you all glammed up, and serve some our men that know how to appreciate us. Maybe your angry blond will get jealous and change that attitude of his!" She grins devilishly as she busies herself with the make up on the vanity.

Izuku can't help but smile as he moves to get out of bed. Ochako's optimism was very warm and comforting. He walks over to a small basin picking up the cloth soaking in it and wrings the water out of it. He then proceeds to give himself a light wash over.

Ochako walks over to the window and pulls the partially open curtains fully out of the way, letting in more sunlight from the early morning sky. She then walks behind Izuku and he hands her the cloth. She dips it again and then begins to wash his back for him.

Once done Izuku sits in the chair. Ochako gently lifts his chin up and he closes his eyes. Ochako starts with a simple oil, only applying light portion to his face. She then picks up the powder and starts dusting it lightly on his face.

"So what's so good about this guy anyways? He seems kinda arrogant to me."

"Kacchan is amazing." He sighs dreamily. "He's strong, caring, smart, talented, honest, eager to get things done… handsome." A blush grows on his cheeks as he thinks about the blond man who was once his childhood sweetheart and how he has grown. Izuku was starstruck. Looking down from the second floor railing and seeing those familiar red eyes and wild blond hair attached to such a beautiful man was almost like an out of body experience. He felt like he was floating. Only when he realized that he wanted to be in those arms immediately did he realize it was not a dream and ran down the stairs.

"Wow, you really are in love aren't you?" Ochako asks as she applies a faint shadow to his eyelids.

"I-" He pauses, all his complicated feelings about his lie and not being a man and just going to him earlier to have a proper one on one conversation. "I should have told him long ago. Then maybe I wouldn't even be in this situation."

Ochako didn't know all the implications behind that. To her she probably thought he meant their fight, but Izuku was more referring to the whole issue with Tomura as well. Maybe if he went to Kacchan when he was about seventeen then they would have worked things out. Even if Kacchan decided he couldn't love another man, maybe at least they would be good friends and still be together in that sense. Then he probably would have never met Tomura and his gang.

Katsuki was already halfway into some eggs and toast with some sausages when Ochako and Izuku came to the front to work.

He watched them as they came down the stairs, feeling irritated when Ochako looked at him with what Katsuki could only describe as a bitch face. Truly expressing how much she liked him. Which what probably not at all.

Izuku followed her from behind, looking just as gorgeous as he did last night.

They made eye contact and Izuku quickly looked away as blush dusted his cheeks.

Katsuki feels as if this should be a crime… actually he is pretty sure it is a crime, but only in a couple states, Ohio and Tennessee.

The point is how the fuck can a man look so good in a dress. It was baffling to say the least.

He grumbled as he grabbed a sausage and bit in in half, watching Izuku greet new arrivals at the door as he chewed.

Why was Deku working here anyways? Does he have some weird fucking fetish for dressing like a woman? As possible as that seems at this point, it seems more likely that he wanted to lay low under a disguise. Maybe he didn't have any cash and needed to make some too.

Izuku takes some orders and one of the men grabs Izuku's hand and kisses it while saying thanks. Izuku blushes as he excuses himself to place the orders for the food and drinks. The man leans back and watches Izuku walk away with a rough chuckle.

Katsuki can feel himself seething at the display. He tries to ignore it. He's supposed to be pissed for losing the potential "wife" he always dreamed of having. But also pissed for being lied to his whole life. He felt like Deku has dragged him along over all these years. Prolonging their reunion, then being dressed like that when they do finally meet. What the fuck is he supposed to think when he finds out he's a man. Does Deku want to be a woman or something? Is that why he's here, so he can play pretend? It just makes no sense. He promised him! The least he could have done is man the fuck up and meet him to tell him the truth!

Katsuki is dipping his toast in some of his runny yolk from his fried egg when a lazy Eijirou stumbles over to his table from the stairs. He has rouge from Mina's lips smeared all over his mouth and thick neck. His shirt is unbuttoned and he looks ridiculously happy for waking up so damned early in the morning. Haphazardly scratching his stomach as he pulls out a chair.

Katsuki can see now in the daylight that the redhead had black roots in his hair. Eijirou plops down in the chair across from him.

"Good mornin' sunshine!"

Katsuki just looks at him with a sneer as he continues to eat. Kirishima looks at him a bit confused. Until a moment later when he seemed to remember something.

"Ooh that's right. Something went wrong last night huh? That's to bad man, I thought for sure you were gonna get your dick wet. It's a shame too, the new girl is a nice piece."

"Uugh. Please shut the hell up before I knock your fucking teeth out."

Kirishima simply grins at him.

"Ah so he speaks! Wanna tell me what happened?" He leans forward and wiggles his eyebrows at him, as if he thinks his charm will work on him.

Katsuki quickly grabs him by the hair and slams his head down on the table. Kyoka was mid step towards their table as it happens. She looks at them with a raised eyebrow and Kirishima looks at her with his cheek squished against the wood.

"Oh hey Kyoka!"

"... Eijirou."

"Can you please get me some breakfast? I want steak and eggs with hashed potatoes and waffles please!"

Kyoka simply clicks her tongue and turns around, going to the door behind the bar that leads to their kitchen.

Katsuki let's go of Eijirou and leans back again to finish his food.

Eijirou sits back up, rubbing his cheek.

It's at this moment that some shouting is heard outside and suddenly Denki is flying through the batwing doors, falling on his back on the floor.

A figure walks in, a tall hulking man with short blond hair and a terrifying scar over his left eye. Said eye being a glass eye colored all red. He looked terrifying and he bore a menacing grin on this face.

"This punk barfed all over my boots and tried to run in here to hide like a bitch. Guess what, its it's time to either fight or die." He says with a maniacal laugh. Looking as though he's not mad but just wanted to get crazy.

Denki is shrieking in fear and looks to be sick. Both Katsuki and Ejirou are on their feet and quickly making their way over when suddenly the tall hulking man is being thrown back by a hard jumping kick to the chest. He flies back, through the doors, and back outside.

Everyone then is looking up at Izuku who is standing where the man just was. With the sun cascading onto his face from the front door he was looking like some sort of powerful angel who came down to smite evil.

Eijirou lets out a long whistle as Katsuki's eyes widen with surprise. He sees the look of focus and determination. How can someone move like that in a dress and heeled boots?

Izuku lifts up his dress, showing off his beautiful thick legs as he pulls a pistol out, Katsuki's chest is pounding as he watches him step forward and exit. Seeming to continue his work of throwing out the trash.

Everyone quickly crowded around the batwigs and the front windows as they watch.

Izuku walks up to the man and points his gun down at him.

"Your not welcome here. Leave."

The man sits up and rubs the back of his head, chuckling as he looks at Izuku. "Damn your a feisty one aren't ya? I never seen a woman move so fast, or hit so hard. I think I'm in love." He laughs hysterically as if he told the funniest joke ever.

Izuku cocks his gun as a final warning, pointing it dead center of his forehead. "Leave... now."

The man lowers his eyes and puts his hands up showing defeat.

"Fine fine, I won't hurt the dunce or your precious establishment." He gets up and backs away, stepping off the boardwalk.

Izuku keeps his gun trained on the man as he walks down the road. There seems to be a couple figures on horses waiting on him with a third horse, presumably belonging to him. The others were too far to make out what they looked like but Izuku was getting a bad feeling.

Once they rode off Izuku put the cock of his gun back and turned around. He froze when he saw all the people watching from inside.

Everyone started cheering. Izuku begins blushing and puts his arms around his face haphazardly to his his embarrassment from all of the attention.

Katsuki couldn't help but smirk. Izuku took on and intimidated a older man over half his size. That was something to be proud of.

It seems at some point Mistress Midnight had come down from her room and broke through the crowd at the door. She opened the doors as Izuku walked in.

"Good job. I'm impressed. I was skeptical at first but you proved yourself fine. You'll get the full pay."

"Thank you Mistress." Izuku smiles at her and comes back inside.

"Alright everyone back in your seats!" Midnight shouts and everyone disperses. Still chatting amongst themselves as the excitement of seeing one of the ladies of the establishment handle their own.

Midnight smerks. This is excellent, with this word will go round that the women of this saloon are not to be taken lightly. They will probably not get as many scoundrels coming along as they used to. They handled themselves before Izuku came along, but she had to admit he put on a great show today. It was more then she could've hoped for.

"Izuku once your on your break I would like you to come to my room again. We need to finish where we picked up from last night.

Izuku nods. "Yes, okay."

"Thank you sweetheart." She then pinches Izukus cheek and walks off with a laugh.

Izuku rubbing his cheek lets out a sigh. He spots Katsuki out of the corner of his eye. He is sitting back down, apparently being joined by Eijirou and Denki now.

Katsuki is looking at him as he takes his seat. Jirou is serving a plate to Eijirou and taking Denki's order.

Izuku still feeling a little embarrassed now chances a small smile at the ashe blond. Katsuki quickly looks away and Izuku can't help but sigh again. Is this what their relationship is going to be from now on? Izuku then goes to the kitchen to grab the plates waiting on being served to his tables.


	3. Tomura

Katsuki is leaning against his fist with his elbow on the table, staring at nothing in particular on the opposing wall behind the bar. He was wondering why the fuck these two dunces are sitting with him. Kyoka had already given Eijirou his food, taken Katsuki's plate, refilled his water, and taken Denki's order.

Eijirou and Denki were talking enthusiastically about what they had witnessed, Izuku's awesome display of power and speed.

"Denki! What happened? You had to be saved by a lady! Talk about unmanly buahahhaha!" Eijirou laughs wholeheartedly as he teased Denki and shoveled food into his mouth.

"Shut it Eijirou! I'm already super embarrassed! I have a hangover okay? I ran out really fast knowing it was coming and not wanting to puke all over the floor. I honestly I didn't see that guy hanging in the alleyway and I just couldn't hold it in! Also, that man was scary okay? He was huge!" Denki attempts to redeem himself while looking kinda pathetic you almost feel sorry for him. He had a tear in his eye as he blushed deeply from embarrassment.

Eijirou then drapes his arm around the sunshine blond's shoulders, pulling him in tight with a strong reassuring side hug. "I'm just teasing! That man was a monster! He would've been a challenge for anyone! I think Izuku must be some sort of what they call an amazonian or something! Don't sweat it man!"

Katsuki scoffs and rolls his eyes at the outrageous assumptions. He understands that they have no way of knowing Deku was a man. He's was surprisingly a very convincing female, something Katsuki never even thought was possible to do. If a man dressed as a woman it was presumably usually obvious they were a man in a dress.

Although women are usually physically inferior to men, in the west it's not unheard of that women have taken up arms to protect themselves and those they love. It was a dangerous world after all.

"Hey, so what was your name again? Katc- Kat- Ka… Katchan?" Denki asks.

Katsuki looks at him with the worst death glare he could conjure up. "Don't call me that so casually dunce face! The name is Katsuki!"

"Eep! Ah sorry sorry! Katsuki then! Um so what's the story with Izuku then? Is she some kind of amazon or something else? Where did she come from?"

Kyoka comes up with Denki's food and places it in front of him, giving him a look that Katsuki wasn't sure how to even begin to decipher as she turns around and returns to work. Katsuki gives the smaller blond a scowl as he replies.

"Why the fuck do you want to know? Deku is none of your concern. It won't matter will be leaving soon anyhow. You'll never see us again so there is no benefit for you two to try to learn anything about us."

Both the redhead and the blond look at him in dismay mid bite in their food.

"No waaaay. That's no good. We've only just met!" Eijirou protests.

"We wanted to spend some more nights with you both!" Denki adds.

Katsukis eyes grow wide as he looks at them confused and a little disgusted. When the hell did he ever give these guys an impression that he was someone to spend any amount of time with? Or even approach? Last night he was not paying them any mind and was pretty mean to them with each interaction. He quite honestly didn't know what to think.

Best to ignore it.

"Tch! No way in hell am I going to delay our priorities for that shit. We already have way too much stressful shit on our plates to deal with!"

"What really? What's going on?" Eijirou asks with genuine concern in his eyes.

Tch. Said to much.

"None of your concern. Either of you. Fucking drop it."

To his surprise they did.

"That guy was really scary though. Do you think he will come back?" Denki asks Eijirou with a worried look on his face.

Ejirou looks at him with a serious expression and a furrow between his brow. "I dunno. Let's hope not. It's to bad we need to head back to the mine. I feel nervous leaving the ladies after that. I know they can handle themselves but it still makes me worry."

"Do you think maybe we can play hookie?"

"Hm.." Eijirou contemplates, pinching his scuffed chin with his thumb and forefinger.

Eijirou looks at Katsuki. "When are you and Izuku leaving exactly?"

Katsuki casually shrugs as he leans back. "Not sure yet. We haven't talked about it."

He watches Izuku as he busied himself around the room, placing drinks and food while happily chatting with customers.

"Probably tomorrow morning at the earliest." He provides as he looks back to the redhead.

Eijirou nods. "Ok. Denki we'll head back to the mine quick and let them know we will be on temp leave. If the boss isn't to pissed we might be able to make it back tonight or in the morning before Katsuki and Izuku leaves."

"Ok then." Denki agrees with a nod.

They both continue to finish their food and chat a bit before they gave Katsuki their farewells and went to their rooms to gather their things. He was grateful to finally have some peace and quiet.

Katsuki makes himself comfortable at his table. Now able to properly be alone with his thoughts he starts to think about what their plan is. They obviously need to eliminate the threat that Izuku has found himself in. Katsuki realized that he needs to find a time to talk with Izuku and make a plan.

While watching Izuku from his table, Izuku tries his best to ignore the constant staring Katsuki is sending his way. The blond finished his food but made no move from his table to do anything. Not even approach him. After catching a glance at him from the corner of his eye he turns around with a few dirty plates and heads back to the kitchen.

After another hour or so of working and avoiding Kacchans ever present gaze Deku takes a break and heads up to Mistress Midnights room.

As he goes up the stairs he still feels the strong piercing stare from the man he most desires. He resisted looking at him, and made his ascent to the second floor and walked over to the center doors he came out of last night. He knocks three times and waits till he hears a 'come in' from the other side.

He opens the doors and walks through, allowing the heavy doors to shut behind him. He looks ahead at Midnight who was lying back on a deep red chaise lounge that had a dark wooden intricate frame. Her long black dress was bunched up on her lap as her legs were exposed and rested across the length of the chaise. She wore high heeled black button up boots that went up high just below the knee. Izuku blushes slightly at her seductive nature but pays it no mind, having been here for over half a week he has come accustomed to it by now. She seemed to be sipping on a wine from an expensive looking silver goblet. She looks up at Izuku and smiles, but makes no action to move.

"Izuku darling thank you for coming. Have a seat."

Izuku smiles at her and does as she says. He walks over and slightly lifts his dress as he takes a seat. It's a chair that matches the chaise in design, sitting off to the side from her. He sat upright and proper with his hands in his lap, as he did the night before.

"I want to thank you again for living up to your word and providing protection during the duration of your stay." Midnight begins, a small sly smile spreads further on her plump red lips.

"It's no problem at all Mistress. I promised to work as both service and muscle as needed. It's only to be expected." He said while he scratches his cheek bashfully.

"I guess since your man came last night that means you will be leaving?" She asks.

Izuku looks up at her embarrassed about Kacchan being called his man but she doesn't know how bad things went last night. He looked at her and bit his lip as he calmed himself.

"Y yes. I was waiting for him to arrive. I have some things I need to take care of and I can't stay in one place for long or else I may cause more harm than help to others."

She looks at him and thinks it over.

"Why did you have to wait for him then? Can't you move on your own? You seem to me more than capable to take care of yourself."

He looks at her with a serious expression. "There are several reasons. I cant list all of them but it was partially because it was convenient. I was sending my mother to his home and she was able to talk to him on my behalf. But also… I needed someone I could trust, and that I know is smart and strong. Kacchan is an ally i need right now to watch my back."

Midnight nods as she turns herself to plant her feet on the floor.

"When will you be leaving then? Can I convince you to work a couple more nights?"

Izuku smiles at her. "Only tonight would be wise Mistress. I already feel I have over extended my stay here. I am very grateful you allowed me to stay and even earn extra beyond just room and board. I think it's best if I leave at first light."

Midnight nods in understanding but disappointed nonetheless. She may not know his circumstances but knows how things are and is grateful he is putting the safety of others first. She stands up and walks over to her dresser and opens one of the smaller drawers. She pulls out a fancy looking box designed with art and silver. She takes out a key and unlocks it. Then she begins to count paper bills. Once she has the right amount she locks the box up and puts it away. She walks over to Izuku.

"Here you go sweetie. This is your pay for everything."

Izuku takes it and counts. His eyes widen as he looks back up at her.

"Mistress t- this is to much!"

She looks at him and smiles as she brings her hand up and tucks a stray curl behind his ear.

"No, this is well deserved. You've been here for such a short while but you became a part of our little family and you uplifted everyone here and made work more fun and easy for the other girls. We also pulled in a lot of extra business. We are going to miss you dearly. My only request is that you would come back to visit us someday."

He looks at her with a scrunched up face, a slight blush and tears filling his eyes.

"Mistress Midnight, of course! Th- thank you so much!"

Midnight smiles as him warmly.

"Thank you sweetie. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy the rest of your break."

Izuku nods and stands up as he wipes the tears from his eyes. He straightens his dress out and excuses himself, walking to the door and exiting.

Once the door shut behind him his heart skipped as he saw Katsuki leaning against the wall to his right, next to the door waiting on him. The blond looked up at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest pressing the pistols sitting in the holsters of his shoulder rig against him.

"We need to talk." He says evenly.

Izuku swallows as his lips spread tightly and he briefly nips nervously at his bottom lip.

"O- okay."

"Lets walk." Katsuki says as he sits forward off the wall and walks Izuku and heads back to the staircase.

Izuku follows him down and they make their way to the front door. Katsuki walks through pushing open the batwings and holds one side open for Izuku. Izuku blinks in surprise but Katsuki's expression is still neutral as Izuku walks out.

Katsuki lets go of the door as he steps off the boardwalk. He looks at Izuku and tilts his head indicating which direction they should begin walking. Izuku nods and follows him off the boardwalk, Katsuki waits as Izuku comes to stand beside him. They walk side by side, with Katsuki to Izuku's left.

Once they began to walk it felt strange to both of them. When they were young Katsuki would always be leading Izuku, grinning as they played, telling him what they were going to do next and Izuku would always follow excitably. Now they were walking side by side, which would be nice if it weren't for this awkward silence that was hovering over them. As they made their way down the dry dirt road they began to pass shops and people going about their business. No more then maybe a glace made their way as people walk past. No one who looked at them would think anything strange was happening, just a young man and a pretty lady.

A normal couple.

"So did you work out your business with the Saloon's Mistress then?" Katsuki asks, his voice gruff. He's not looking at Izuku but just the scenery in front of them as they walked, his hands tucked into his loose fitting trousers and his lip dipped in a frown.

"Ah y-yes. I told her we would be leaving in the morning."

"Good."

Another silent pause came over them before Katsuki continued.

"You have some sort of plan don't you?" Katsuki asks. Izuku eyes widen in surprise as the blond continues. "Well spit it out. Your probably the only person who has details on Tomura and his gang, how the fuck are we supposed to take care of him with just the two of us?" His words were harsh but no weight behind them. Only genuine concern.

"We can't." Izuku says simply, looking ahead with a look of serious determination on his brow. "But I do have a plan. Well. I kind of have a plan, but we can't do it entirely alone."

Katsuki frowns as he glances at Izuku, but stays silent.

"I have a friend in my home town, he is my connection to hopefully acquire us some firearms, ammunition, and hopefully a few allies."

"And why didn't you meet this friend before calling me out here? I could have met you their instead of this shit hole."

"Ah. W- well my friend is in the city where my mom and I lived. I only had time to send my mom away. Tomura's gang was just outside of town and I was pressed for time. I was only able to help my mom pack her necessities. Then I made my own escape that same day. I used all my money to put my mom on the train. I couldn't stay any longer and I had to make extra cash, I came here originally to have a place to lay low and offered to work as extra muscle for room and board and... managed to earn some extra. I had to travel here on foot. I'm lucky I wasn't already spotted."

Just listening to Izuku and what he had to deal with was stressing Katsuki out, also he noticed how Izuku said nothing about why he decided it was a great idea to wear a goddamn dress while working but he will push that topic at another time.

"How many men are under Tomura?" He asks irritably.

"Last I was with him there was under ten that I could recognize, but I know since I left he has been recruiting. He could have over twenty men now for all I know…" Izuku replied grimly.

Katsuki looks at him again noticing the smaller mans nervous expression. His eyes drift to the light sheen of sweat on Deku's face, along his jaw and dripping down his nape from the heat, shining in the sunlight. Katsuki swallows and looks away.

"Is the gun you have now your only firearm?"

Izuku glances at him.

"Yes. And I'm low on ammunition."

Katsuki takes note that that means he probably has had to shoot it.

"...So what do you suggest we do once we meet this guy you know?" Katsuki asks with a frown. Feeling irritated for some reason knowing that Izuku made another male friend over the years. Of course he had made a friend after he moved! And knowing now that Izuku was male himself it's only normal for him to be friends with other men.

Izuku brings his right gloved hand up to his lips as he spoke, looking deep in thought. "Well first we see how many firearms he can provide us. He's my connection but he's not the one in charge. He's the son of the man who owns a firearms company. If he can get his father to give us a deal then that would be great. He also has a great reputation with all their partners, a few I hope would be willing join him in helping us. Since they all would also benefit in taking down Tomura. He is a wild card these big shots cant afford to allow to go wild. If they come along with us then we can try to start by chasing his men out of the city and reclaiming the safety of the people there. After that we can make our way to his hideout."

Katsuki fully turns to look at Izuku after hearing that. He grabs Izuku's left arm, shocking the smaller man as they stopped walking. "You've been to his hideout?"

"Y- yes. It was when they settled in this location that I started to find out about what Tomura was doing. He was good at lying and making his work look like he was making business deals when I was around. He was working with a lot of shady looking men. He used me to help keep track of his treasury and 'gifts' as he liked to call them. He paid me well, but then I overheard a couple of his people talking about a raid they did on a nearby town… that's when I saw how it all made sense. Later that month is when I made my escape. I took some of the money to get to the city and got my mom out. I don't think that's why Tomura sent men after me though. Even when I killed a couple of his men running away, I think he's more the type to just want things to go his way. Since I went against him he wants me captured or dead. I- I could've stayed, but I refuse to be a part of a wicked operation like his."

Katsuki just continued staring down at him and Izuku realized he had been talking a lot and was probably providing more information then was truly needed. This stuff from the past wasn't important right now.

"Ah s- sorry Kacchan! I'm just running my mouth! It's just nice to have someone I can talk to about all this.. um, his- his hideout is further west in the desert. There is an old abandoned house out there. I can lead us to it when the time comes."

Katsuki's eyes linger on Izuku's face for a moment as his lips pull back tight. He then realizes he was still holding Izuku's arm in a tight grip and quickly let's go and looks away.

"Tch." He brings his other hand up and runs it through his hair, feeling the sweat he began regretting not grabbing his hat out of the room before leaving the saloon, knowing the back of his neck is probably turning pink.

"Let's head back."

Izuku nods in agreement. They walk back in silence with a tension still lingering in the air. Despite it all though Izuku feels his shoulders relax. The feeling of relief warms him, knowing that Kacchan was willing to speak to him for an extended period of time. He's grateful that his act of deception hasn't made the blond man leave him behind. Izuku was willing to never marry or have kids and live the rest of his life with Kacchan. The boy from his child has grown into a man, and Izuku felt his cheeks heat up as they walked back to the saloon together. Hoping that someday Kacchan will forgive him and possibly give them another chance.

Eijirou and Denki was on horseback at sunset, on their way back to town from the mines when they came to a cliffside that lead to the main road. Eijirou looks down and can make out a group of about six to eight on horseback at a distance, headed in their same direction. Eijirou looked to Denki with a grim look on his face.

"Bandits…"

Denki looks at Eijirou with a frightened look on his face.

"It's that guys isn't it! Shit man. We gotta warn Izuku and Katsuki."

"Then let's get going!" Eijirou quickly pulls his reigns and gives his horse a prompt kick with a 'Ya!', Denki followed suit. Riding in a gallop, hoping they will get their early enough to warn everyone.

Izuku worked cheerfully with customers as Katsuki sat back at the table in the corner cleaning his twin revolver pistols. He starts by taking both pistols out of the holsters of his shoulder rig and sets them on the table. With his bag on the floor next to him he pulls out a small wooden kit and sets that on the table as well. Grabbing each pistol one at a time he opens their cylinders, looks inside them and the barrel, unloads them, and sets them back down. He then opens his wooden kit, revealing a few brushes and small veils filled with oils. He picks a long brush with a small spiral bristle going around the top and veil of oil. He dips the small brush inside the veil and begins oiling the barrel. He starts this procedure while looking intimidating and unapproachable, glaring at the occasional man who would openly flirt with Deku as he served them. The saloon was gradually getting more lively as the lighting changed from dim sunlight to candlelit throughout the establishment.

Just as Katsuki is finishing the process of polishing his second revolver two men rush in from the front entrance. Katsuki looks up to see Eijirou and Denki looking not like their usual lighthearted selves but sporting more serious expressions. Eijirou looks to Katsuki and then Izuku who both are looking right back at him.

"We got some trouble on our hands…"

Eight riders enter into the town and all the towns people who are still out are staying on the boardwalk or swiftly enter buildings and homes. Trying to stay out of their way. Knowing this is a group of dangerous individuals and not wanting to be involved. They ride up to the saloon. Music is playing inside talking and laughter can be heard inside.

"So this is the place you saw the strong green haired _woman_ who kicked you flat on your back, Muscular?"

The big man on a grins. "That's right boss. Moonfish and Mustard was their too. They saw us in front of this building."

Two others one tall and one short both nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's go say hello. Dabi, Muscular, Himiko.. come with me. The rest of you keep watch."

Four stay on their horses as four dismount. The boss, Tomura struts up to the entrance first and opens both batwings with both hands.

Ochako looks up as she sees them enter. A tall lanky pale man with slick back grey-white hair and well dressed in a tailored vest and coat. The big blond man who Izuku kicked out that morning, a black spiky haired man with deep purple burns, and surprisingly a blonde woman about her age, but she looked a little off with that overly excited look on her face. Ochako takes a deep breath through her nose as she steels herself for what is to come. Then steps forward towards the man who was obviously their boss.

"Welcome sir. May I help you?"

Tomura looks down at the brunette, takes off his white stinson hat, places it above his heart and puts on a smile. "Why yes. I'm looking for someone and I think they may be here. My good comrade here said he had a conflict this morning with one of your own. A Green haired woman. I do apologize for him, and I'm hoping you will forgive us enough to allow me to meet this woman."

Ochako looks at him skeptically. "Well it was very unfortunate what happened this morning. I'm afraid she has turned in early tonight. Said she was feeling a little under the weather. If you'd like to meet her you will have to come back another time."

Tomura's gentlemanly smile turned into a irritated frown.

"Bitch. Show me Izuku. Now." He grumbles lowly.

She takes a small step back and from the small satchel on her hip pulls out a couple cast iron knuckles and puts them on. She takes a offensive boxing position, ready to pounce if necessary. "I think not ass hole. Step away." She says.

"Himiko."

Suddenly the blonde woman who had come in had jumped forward, Tomura moving to the side and she clashes with Ochako. Cast iron knuckle against a small dagger. Ochako was forced to step back but was quick to get back in and throw a right punch at Himiko's left side. Himiko jumps up, doing a flip over Ochako while grabbing her wrist and pushes her down to the ground.

"Now now cutie, we can't have you getting in our way, we are just trying to get back Izu-baby! So sit tight." Himiko says with a wicked smile. She is sitting on top of her now while pinning an arm behind her back.

"Dabi, check the back room. Muscular, we're going upstairs…"

Dabi pulls a pistol from his hip and walks over to the bar, heading to the kitchen door. Tomura and Muscular head to the staircase and make their way up. As they step up on the second floor landing Tomura see's Midnight exit her room. She looks at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh my. Do i have a couple of men in need of servicing tonight?"

"All I need is the little stow away you've been holding onto. Don't get in the way."

Midnight raises her eyebrows, looking up with her index finger poking her bottom lip. "Stowaway? Did I have one of those? Well by all means. I don't want any trouble. Look all you want." She crosses her arms confidently.

Tomura looks at her suspiciously. "Muscular… check the back hall over there, I'm checking this woman's room.

"Gladly Haha!" Muscular then stomps past Midnight and makes his way to the hallway leading to the rooms.

Tomura promptly walks over to the woman and she easily let him into her room. He walks in and looks around. It's a normal room with not much hiding spots. He walks over to a wooden closet and opens it. Just a bunch of dresses inside. He sees a back door, likely leading to a outdoor balcony. He quickly walks over to it, feeling rather impatient. He pushes the doors open and only see's darkness. No one on the balcony and nothing below but a normal back alleyway and other buildings and homes dimly lit by candlelight coming from their windows. Frustrated he turns around and walks back in. Midnight looks at him from her couch. Showing she has no worries about him or what he's capable of. Only irritating him more. He scratches his neck as if an itch was tormenting him.

"Bitch where is Izuku? Tell me now or else." He pulls out a Colt Walker pistol and cocks it while pointing it at her head. "Game Over."

She frowns but makes no move. Tomura doesn't move but expression shows his instability and inability to deal with being challenged.

Suddenly a howl like roar is heard. Tomura knows, this is Muscular sounding excited. He found something. Tomura quickly brings his pistol down and leaves her room, making way to the hallway he sent muscular to.

He sees the first three doors wide open, Tomura makes a b line to the third and enters to the room showing Muscular holding a teal green dress in front of a bed. Tomura walks in and Muscular turns to him handing him the dress.

"This was her room Boss."

Tomura looks down at the dress in surprise, then a smile grows on his face and he can't resist to bring the cloth up to his face and inhale deeply through his nose.

He never actively tried to smell Izuku before. But the idea that the small man was hiding here, pretending to be a woman excited him in a way he never thought it could. The smell seemed familiar but it wasn't proof enough. Bringing the dress down from his face he looks over to the bed. It is unkempt and has obviously been slept in recently. He walks to the head of the bed and looks down at the pillow. He bends over and runs a hand over the surface. Not satisfied he looks over from the bed and over to the vanity. He quickly walks over and grabs a silver hair clip.

"Found you."

Two dark green hairs with a curled texture are stuck in the clip. This satisfies Tomura, convincing him that they found their first clue that Izuku is near. He looks to Muscular.

"It's him. We leave now, He is still nearby! You can go ahead"

"Aye Boss!" Muscular says with a huge grin and overly excited grin spread across his face. Knowing he will be able to fight the woman who turns out is the guy his new Boss has been hunting in disguise. How convenient.

Muscular jumps and crashes through the one window in the bedroom, landing on the ground below easily and rushes to get his horse out front to begin his one man pursuit as the team's Tank.

Tomura goes out the normal way, quickly he meets with Dabi and Himiko downstairs.

Dabi looks at him with a bored expression.

"Found him?"

"Found a clue. He is near. It's time to go."

"Yay!" Himiko perks up and off of Ochako, licking her blade after it seems she decided to slice the brunette girls palm while pinning her and tasting her blood. A gross habit.

"And anything to do about these guys?" Dabi asks.

Tomura looks up and sees Midnight looking down at him from the balcony of the second floor.

"Burn it down."

Dabi smerks.

"Nooooo!" Izuku screams as he looks down at town from just outside of town. The flames are high, and it's obvious by its location that it's the saloon.

Katsuki is holding Izuku, now dressed in slacks and plain white shirt, back. After they noticed the fire Izuku made a break for it, jumping off of the back of Katsukis horse and Katsuki knew that Izuku would get himself killed in a selfless act of trying to save those in the fire. He hopped right off and grabbed the smaller man and held him tight in his arms.

Eijirou and Denki we're both on their horses and looking at them and the fire in the distance. Both with tears in their eyes.

FLASHBACK

Midnight is walking down the stairs. "Go with them Eijirou, Denki."

Eijirou looks at her with concern. "Ma'am we need to stay here and help protect you and everyone here."

Ochako steps in. "No, they need the help more than us. We've taken care of ourselves for this long without men! Don't worry. We will handle it!"

Mina walks up to Eijirou. "You like them right? They can use a hand if their being chased by these bad guys. Don't worry." She says while reaching down to hold his hands.

Jirou looks at both Eijirou and Denki. "You both are idiots but I'm sure there is a way you guys can be useful to them." She looks away while a slight blush covers her cheeks.

Izuku turns to them. "Thank you. Please. Promise me you won't instigate anything with them. Don't give them a reason to hurt you.

Midnight looks at him and smiles. "Don't worry Izuku. Now hurry up. You don't have much time."

PRESENT TIME

"Goddamnit. This Tomura bastard. I swear it I will be there to end this shit show." Eijirou grits out.

Denki too looks more angry then scared at this time, with tear streaming down his cheeks. "Fuck. Shit! Why did they have to send us off. I could have done something! Even if im an idiot...why."

 _You like them right?_

 _I'm sure there is a way you guys can be useful to them._

They both look down at Katsuki struggling with Izuku and without looking at each other they both agree that they will fulfill the final wishes of the woman they had grown close to in the past two years they've been working out here.

Katsuki begins to drag Izuku back to the horse as tear begin to well up in his eyes as well.

"Deku." He leans down to gruffly whisper in his ear. "There is nothing we can do for them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! But we have to go! They might know your here and they cant find you! We need you to defeat him. But that comes later remember. Your plan. You have to follow through with it. Got it?"

Izuku lets out a sob as he can't look away at the flames, but he is no longer fighting to get away from Katsuki. He knows he is right.

Katsuki notices this change and doesn't hesitate to manhandle Izuku back onto the horse. He hops on. This time with Izuku sitting in front of him so that he doesn't get surprised with the smaller man jumping off to do something idiotic again.

He pulls up his reigns and looks to Denki and Eijirou.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."


	4. Daytime Desert Dreaming

Fuuuck.

Katsuki, completely drained and sleep deprived feels the temperature rise once again along with the morning sun. He tilts his hat forward, trying to keep the rising sun out if his eyes as they head southeast, less than a day away from the city Izuku grew up in.

He looks over to Eijirou and Denki, seeing how tired and just emotionally drained they look. He next looks down at Deku, who is barely awake with eyes half lidded. The small dark haired man was leaning against Katsuki's chest. He never had bothered to sit forward since Katsuki threw him up there, so he sat with both feet hanging on one side. Those green aquamarine eyes lost their shine, looking dull, tired, and unattached. It's as if he had no energy to do anything, or feel anything. Seeing him like this made Katsuki's heart clench painfully, Deku wasn't meant to have this kind of dead look in his eyes.

He grinds his teeth as he looks ahead, seeing nothing but desert with scarce foliage or life, save for a few desert birds that he can see. It was time to prioritize finding shelter, and to find something suitable within the next hour or so. He could only hope. They barely escaped with their lives, only to die is the desert? Now wouldn't that be a load of bull shit?

"Hey!" he shouts to get the others attention.

Eijirou and Denki look at him with wide eyes. A little surprised since no one has spoken all morning.

"Stay alert! Keep your eyes open for denser greenery or shady areas. We need to make camp as soon as possible."

Eijirou clears his throat. "G- good idea! We should spread out a bit. Make a wider range of view to spot something."

Katsuki nods at both of them. They spread out several yards wide with Katsuki and Izuku on the left, Eijirou in the middle a little further up and Denki on the far right.

This was a big stretch of desert, with the usual spread out cacti and scarce desert shrubs. The occasional tumbleweed blowing by in the dusty wind. He has no clue how the hell Deku got through here on foot. He looks down again, the smaller man slightly more alert after hearing them speak. Katsuki wonders how he's doing. Frustration then overcomes him and he decides to take a chance.

"Hey…" He starts with a deep grumble, voice low so the others won't notice they are talking.

Startled, Izuku looks at him with those wide empty dead eyes and Katsuki suddenly felt frozen and his breath plugged up in his throat.

He couldn't say anything, for a short moment he searched as they looked into each others eyes. Fiery red studied dull dark green irises that slowly started to glow with sorrow as he seemed to notice Katsuki for the first time that morning. Katsuki feels a frown stretch across his lips. His brows furrowed in worry as the tears slowly began to fill Izuku's eyes. The look of dread replacing the emptiness.

Suddenly air fills his lungs again as Katsuki tears his eyes up and away from Izuku. Looking forward into the desert.

He is trying to not fall for his heart who wants to protect the tiny Deku from his memories. This Deku is a full grown man. Not a frail little girl he once thought he was.

But still he had to say something.

"What the fuck are you crying for?" He chokes the words out a little to fast.

He's trying not to sound so concerned but is kind of failing. He takes a moment and steadies his voice, growling a bit from frustration to clear this throat.

He continues. "You're a man right? Then fucking act like it! Tomura is a fucking god damn slimy murderer who now killed your friends. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to be a bitch or are you going to be a man? Hah?"

The words were harsh, but it was what he believed Izuku needed to hear. And this is just who he was. He didn't sugar coat anything. He said things straight.

When he doesn't hear a response he looks down again., but just as he did Deku sat up straight. Katsuki leans back to give him some semblance of space and watches him as he brings up his palms to wipe his eyes.

Izuku then takes a breath and looks up at the blond again with a new found fire in his eyes.

"I am a man." he announces. That soft voice turning stern and powerful. "I won't rest or break till I stop Tomura, for good."

Katsuki feels an unknown emotion waft over him as he takes in this new face he has never seen on Deku before. It was breathtaking. Those eyes that just seemed so dead a moment ago somehow changed and had a new light to them. Electric teal. A source of boundless energy that one can indulge in for hours.

After the initial shock, he blinks, and then in turn gives Izuku a smirk.

"That's more fucking like it."

Izuku seeing Katsuki's smirk, can't help it as he allows a small smile to grace his lips for the first time since last night.

Satisfied, he gets back to business. Katsuki looks up to continue his search for shelter. His default scowl, properly in place.

Very luckily, it wasn't long until he spotted something in the distance. He peers out ahead of him, off to his left a little bit. It's a dark mass, hard to make out past the heat waves flickering off the desert horizon. Once they move forward several more yards it finally starts to come into view.

He can barely make it out but it's a large rock and what appears to be some shrub bushes with a few other small desert plants. A great sign but no guarantee yet. Though there will be possibility of shade if nothing else.

He lets out a sharp whistle, alerting the others so they can come in closer again. Eijirou gets close and that's when he notices it too.

"Oh nice! Looks promising."

Katsuki nods in agreement.

Denki joins them soon after. Eijirou tilts his head in the direction of potential shelter and Denki's eyes twinkle as hope fills him.

"Oh thank god. I feel like I'm going to pass out at any moment now."

They ride together, increasing the pace to a trot. Not wanting to over exert their horses, as they too are probably very tired.

As they near the landmark they notice it's a sandstone rock with an odd almost crescent shape to it. Its protruding from a slope that has a few wind caves running through it. The sandstone in this area has been carved by wind and rain from the occasional flash flooding.

It's not a big cave system. Actually not really worthy of being called a system at all, but it's more than they would have dreamed to find out here. Luck was on their side. Mother nature seeing how they had a shit night, seems to have decided to catch them a break.

They bring their horses up to the main protruding rock they followed. It stood tall, as high as their horses heads.

Katsuki hopped off. As Eijirou and Denki got off their horses as well Katsuki hesitated as he looked up at Izuku, his instinct was to offer his hand and help the smaller man down. When the Izuku looked down and their eyes met Katsuki quickly looked away and walked off. Trying to hide his inner conflict of still treating him like a lady. Or someone to protect.

Katsuki walks forward and looks down at the slopes edge, it leads down to a few more shallow caves. These caves were small and not very deep, but they looked like maybe there could be a few that is big enough to lay down and sit up in. He makes his way down the slope to inspect them and Eijirou quickly follows him.

Deku hops down off the horse easily. He felt a little uneasy, not knowing why Katsuki suddenly avoided looking at him. It was nice when the blond went through the trouble to encourage him earlier, albeit in his own special kind of way. Izuku knew the kind of person Katsuki was. When they were kids Katsuki would always scold him as a way to try to comfort him. It was an odd way to do it but it was his way. Whenever he fell, Kacchan would always remind him to be more careful. Always calling him a klutz and to watch his feet.

It seems he still did the same thing. Some things never change. Izuku smiled at the memories but it didn't last. If now Katsuki doesn't even want to look at him when he didn't have to. Izuku felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought. He wanted so badly to be close to him again.

Maybe Kacchan is disgusted that he is a man after all.

Izuku's heart sinks at the thought, but he feels even more grateful that the blond is still in his company. He hears footsteps step towards him, he collects himself and looks over to see Denki approaching him.

"Looks like we can finally get some rest." Denki says casually as he stops right next to Izuku.

"Yea…" Deku responds looking off towards Katsuki and Eijirou, watching as they inspect the small caves.

"This stuff is kinda wild though. So much has happened in the last 24 hours I don't even know what to think of it all right now." Denki says as he scratches the back of his neck. Izuku takes in the blonds face as he yawns, the bags under his eyes prominent and his golden irises dulled in sleep deprivation.

Izuku remembers the look of shock on both Eijirou and Denki's faces after he and Kacchan came back down from his room, in full travelling gear and not wearing his dress but had no time to remove his makeup. They didn't know anything about his actual identity and might still think he's a woman but just dressed in men's clothing.

Now looking at blond's sleep deprived face feelings of guilt starts creeping up on him.

"I'm so sorry Denki. T- this is all my fault. I shouldn't have stayed their as long as I did. I put all of you in the middle of this mess and it's all my fault."

Denki looks down at him with a worry between his brow. "Hey. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." he tried to reason. Not wanting the smaller man to blame himself for the misfortunes of the previous night.

Izuku was about to argue it but he was interrupted.

"Denki's right Izuku..." Eijirou is coming back up the slope. Looking at Izuku with a serious expression. "The only person at fault is Tomura and his gang. No one here blames you. They attacked innocent people. Not you. From what I can tell, your another victim mixed up in their business."

Katsuki followed Eijirou up as well and he simply gave Izuku a brief look with his usual unreadable scowl.

Izuku felt put on the spot. He felt he had to agree otherwise he'd disappoint Kacchan. He didn't want that. Despite wanting to take some the blame Izuku looks down and reluctantly nods.

Katsuki studies Izuku's face. It was pretty obvious he didn't believe that shit. Guilt was still hidden in those eyes. He wasn't as bad as he was earlier but Katsuki still takes a mental note that he will have to keep an eye and address it later if needed.

"We will stay here and wait out the sun. Then we can leave once we have full cover of the night and it's cooler. We then will continue to the city where Deku will lead us to our destination once we arrive."

All three of them nod in agreement. They feed and water the horses, filling a bowl of water for them to drink out of before taking a drink for themselves. Eijirou pulls a pack out.

"I have some jerky. From the girls…" He smiles sadly as he opens the small leather pouch and gives a nice portion to everyone.

When they were finishing up eating and drinking Denki speaks up. "So is there room for all of us in these caves then?"

Eijirou was quick to respond, coming out of a somewhat somber expression to what can only be described as a overly cheerful one for the given circumstances.

"Yea! There are a couple big ones. The rest are way to narrow though. I'll show you! We can share one and Katsuki and Izuku can share another."

Denki was suddenly being dragged down the slope with a startled expression. Izuku looked on after them not really sure what to make of Eijirou's sudden shift in attitude. He looks to Katsuki who was also looking after them with a slightly perturbed expression.

He looks over to Izuku, scratching the back of his neck. "I suppose we should get some rest."

He steps forward without another word. Izuku quickly follows him down the slope. He looks down and sees Eijirou still dragging Denki past the small dips and crevices of the sandstone, just coming to a stop a little further down and shows Denki the cave. He sees Eijirou urge Denki to go inside and the blond does.

Katsuki is going off to the right where the slope extends out a bit and a cave is seen immediately. There is a hole going straight through it.

Once they got closer Izuku could see it was indeed big enough for two... barely.

Katsuki walks up to the entrance and kneels down to duck into the cave. He moves to the far end of the cave, which isn't that far from the entrance, and settles himself. He lays back and attempts to get comfortable, leaving enough room beside him for Izuku.

Izuku crawls in as well, scooting back against the cool cave wall near the back where it dips in slightly deeper. It was like they were laying in a nice cool pod.

He lets out a sigh of relief, the need to cool off even just a little bit was overwhelming.

He looked over to sneak a peek at the blond man laying so close next to him. Their sides pressed against each other in the narrow space.

Katsuki had shifted his hat to cover the top half of his face as he lays his head back. His arms crossed and one of his legs folded upwards as the other lazily hung out of the hole that lead out the other side.

Izuku being shifted slightly deeper in and shorter was barely able to lay both legs relatively straight, but not completely. He let out a long sigh through his nose as he attempts to relax despite having Kacchan laying right next to him. He was still very exhausted and couldn't sleep a wink all night despite being the only one without his own horse. He shut his eyes and felt sleep overcome him.

Once Denki crawled into the small enclosed cavern he turned and laid back immediately, excited to relax.

He was surprised once he sat down to find the redhead right on him. Both arms on either side of him, caging him in as he laid back.

"E- Eijirooou… Wha- what are you doing?!" Denki stuttered out as his cheeks quickly flushed. A memory from well over a year ago flashes behind his eyes as the other man closed into his space.

 _It was a night in the mines. There was a cave in blocking off the tunnel. It was lucky they were not crushed, but there was no way out either. People died very often working as miners and they didn't know if help would get to them before they either starved to death or suffocated from limited air._

Eijirou presses his forehead to Denki's as he places his hands onto the blonds knees.

 _That night they thought they wouldn't survive much longer, it had already been two days and the desire to feel another person's skin warm against their own was overwhelming. It was hot, primal, dirty, and everything they needed it to be if they were going to end there. Though it was the next morning that they were saved, and they never spoke of it again._

"Denki… I- I need this, I need you… please.." Eijirou's voice trembled as he pleaded in his ear and brushed his lips against his neck.

He was hurting.

They had made a lot of friends at the saloon. After their near death experience they made sure to have fun whenever they could. Their friends helped with that, but now, they were gone. Killed, and with death lingering close to them again. It made Eijirou feel weak, weak because he did nothing to stop it, weak because deep down he felt a heightened level of fear.

A knot was inside of Denki's throat. He didn't know what to say. Eijirou was his best friend. He hated seeing him like this. He was so used to him being manly, charismatic, and modest but hardworking. He was a good man in every aspect of the word. Someone he kinda looked up to in a way. The mans energy was easy to rub off on him and helped him try harder too.

"I.. d- don't know.. Eiji.. I'm tired.. and I-" Denki replied nervously. He didn't feel completely against the idea of engaging with him like this again. But he couldn't help but hesitate. What if it really did change everything between them this time? The thought kinda scared him. Did he want that?

"Don't worry.. Den, I.. I'll take care of everything..

please?" Eijirou reasoned as he slowly pulled Denki's shirt from the waist of his pants.

Denki gasped as he felt thick callused fingers gently brush up his abdomen. He swallows the knot still stuck in his throat as he frantically nods. "Aaah ooh okay.. Okay then…fuck." he curses, feeling flustered and nervous as Eijirou becomes eager after hearing Denki's consent. He pulls his shirt up further and begins kissing his chest. Denki gasps quietly as Eijirou's long hair brushes along the skin of his chest and abdomen. Eijirou sucks a nipple between his teeth as his hands quickly work Denki's belt undone.

It wasn't even 48 hours since they both laid with a woman. Denki is suddenly reminded of the dark haired beauty and how her scowl would shift to a soft flirtatious smirk when he got chummy with her. He missed her smile and how he was able to make the stoic girl laugh. He felt tears well up in his eyes as the unwanted image of her body charred up and burnt flipped into his mind.

He whimpered, willing the image away as Eijirou stops his movements. He was just about to pull the blonds pants down. He looks up worried. Red desperate eyes meet sorrowful golden ones that glimmer with tears.

He understood, Eijirou knew without asking.

The feeling of being far too aware of one's own mortality. The feeling of loss. He's been trying to hide it well. Succeeding only until he had this opportunity to be alone with the blond. The only person he felt comfortable showing how weak he truly was. The one person who understands how he feels right now.

His dark brows knot up and a deep blush builds up on his high cheekbones while looking down at his best friends pain filled eyes. His voice cracks.

"Ca- can I kiss you?" He asks.

Denki's eyes grow wide as his face heats up even more.

They didn't kiss last time.

"..Yes."

Eijirou leans down to tenderly presses his lips to Denki's. He lightly pulls away and then presses their lips together again with more earnest.

Denki opens his mouth with a sigh and wraps his arms around Eijirou's neck. The bigger male is quick to press into the silent invitation, bringing his hands back to the blond's hips as his tongue desperately feels for the others.

Their tongues clash as their hearts beat unbelievably fast, making them a panting mess against each others lips. Eijirou finally pulls Denki's pants down far enough that slipping a boot off and pulling one leg free was possible.

He looks down briefly to see that the blond was soft. He silently curses to himself. He didn't want to make this one sided. The blond consented but Eijirou knew it was a lot to ask. He maybe feeling out of sorts right now but he will be damned if he felt he pushed his best friend to do this and not feel it too.

Eijirou breaks the kiss only long enough to spit into his own hand. He then nervously takes hold the blond's cock. He feels it pulse as he starts slicking it up and down, stroking him with a steady rhythm.

Denki lets out a tear filled moan against Eijirou's lips as he pinched the head softly. Eijirou groans deeply when he feels the smaller man's arousal grow in his hand.

Eijirou is grateful, grateful that he is able to share such intimacy with someone he felt so close to. He felt so grateful to be alive. Grateful that he didn't lose everyone he holds dear. Denki was still here. He was always by his side. He refuses to lose him too. He was far too precious to him. Now more than ever he knows that.

Once Denki feels nice and hard he goes down further, and gives the blonds balls a gentle squeeze with a light tug. Denki groaned as his back curved and he pressed himself closer to the redhead. Moaning and licking into each other's mouths.

Eijirou brings his hand up to his lips and spits on to his fingers. He rubs it around before bringing it to Denki's entrance. He probes at it a bit, making it slick as he felt the silky skin react to his touch. He pressed a finger inside slowly to the second knuckle, pulling out only to go back in.

Starting a slow rhythm and trying his best to not make it more uncomfortable than it needs to be.

Denki bites his bottom lip as he feels Eijirou insert a second finger. Truth be told, Denki regularly fooled around back there. Even with Kyoka. Ever since his night with Eijirou he realized he liked it, and Kyoka was okay with it. Whenever she was willing to lay with him some of their foreplay would include it.

Denki moans as he wonders if the redhead can tell. He was enjoying the way the bigger male's thick fingers stretch him out. They both continued to kiss sloppily and moan as Eijirou filled him up, three fingers in. Denki shudders and lets out a whimpering moan as those fingers rub against his prostate, curling inwards.

Denki runs his fingers through red and hair, dragging his nails through the black roots as he gripped and pulled.

Eijirou groaned and pulled his fingers out. Pleased that the sunshine blond seems to be ready sooner than he expected.

He brings his hand down to his own belt this time. He's fumbling a bit as he realizes how nervous he was. Which was odd actually. Sex was not foreign to him at all. Something he did for fun oftentimes. Even his first time with the blond was way more instinctual than anything else.

Now he almost felt like a virgin again. Like his first time being naked in front of someone else. But this time it's his soul that is feeling naked, not his body.

Denki brings both of his hands down to assist with the redhead. He is quick to undo his belt and work the buttons of his trousers. He bites his bottom lip as he decidedly dives his hand in and pulls Eijirou's cock out. He begins to stroke it and Eijirou moans at Denki's warm hands boldly pulling at his foreskin as he stroked him.

"Shiiit.. I forgot how thick you were. Haa.." Denki breaths out.

They were both slightly above average in length but Eijirou had the thicker girth between the two of them.

"Fuck.." Eijirou's cock pulses at the praise.

He quickly brings his hand up to his mouth again, anxious to get started. He spits into his hand and takes over stroking his cock. Denki brings his arms back around Eijirou's neck as the redhead slicks his cock. Prepping it for easy entering.

Once done he shifts himself closer. He wraps his arm around Denki's leg at his waist and shifts it up as he grabs his cock from behind and lines himself up.

Denki shifts his hips as well, attempting to help in the narrow space. When he feels the head of Eijirou's cock press against the rim of his entrance he speaks up.

"Ohh there, okay.. go ahead.."

Eijirou presses forward and lets out a deep groan as he feels Denki's heat swallow him, almost pulling him in. It felt like this is where he belonged. He leans in and kisses Denki as he thrusts in all the way. The blond moaning into his mouth from being filled. His tongue sticking out and looking for purchase with his own.

They were still a panting mess. Eijirou didn't hesitate to start thrusting with a steady rhythm. Skin slapping skin quickly as the redhead, fueled by the hungry kisses of the blond, becomes more reckless and rough.

Denki is getting lost, it hurt a bit, but it felt more good to him then he remembers. It was crazy. Maybe the desert heat has gotten to him. But there was no doubt in his mind now, things will be different after this, but right now…

He doesn't care.

The sun had passed it's high point, but it wasn't the sun that caused Katsuki to open his eyes. He was staring up at his own hat after all.

No it wasn't the sun. At first it was an odd erratic shift of the body that laid stiff next to him. He didn't know what startled Izuku until he heard it.

There was moaning.

It could be heard at a nearby distance and Katsuki frowned as he realizes.

Those two horney shits were fucking.

He knew already these guys were the types of unmarried men who liked to fool around but, they even engaged in such activities with each other?

Heat filled Katsuki cheeks at the idea. His whole life he only thought of being with a woman. Well, Deku more specifically. He never even thought of having sex with a man. Or if it was possible.

He ponders it for a moment and frowns. Figuring it out right away. To fuck a man you'd fuck his ass… probably.

Disgusting he thought, but then he heard a muffled whimper come from Izuku and he couldn't help the unwanted image of Deku as he saw him the other night. His chest and legs laid bare as he looked up from beneath him with a beautiful blush dusting those cheeks and half lidded eyes. Freckles sprinkled from said cheeks to many other places on his figure.

Below the waist was hidden from his imagination.

He doesn't know how Deku looks down there but he still doesn't think he wants to know either. He wills the image away. Trying his best to pretend he's still asleep, at least to avoid an awkward situation with Deku.

If those assholes don't finish up soon Katsuki swears he will get up and murder them himself.

Katsuki thanks god, as it seems they settled down after a while. He listened until Deku's breathing evened out, indicating that he was asleep.

They slept for several more hours until the sun painted the sky with reds and oranges. Katsuki was the first one up. He sat up on one elbow as he shifted his hat back onto the top of his head.

He looked over and saw Deku had slightly curled up, laying on his side, facing him. Katsuki took a moment and studied the smaller mans face.

Izuku had thick eyelashes. They weren't super long but with his eyes shut like this Katsuki could see them fan out against his freckled cheeks.

Even after learning Izuku is a man Katsuki still couldn't deny how beautiful he thought Izuku looked. Even as an adult Deku still had a soft look to his face. His jaw was stronger looking but he has big eyes and cheeks that were still somewhat round and gave him an almost childlike appearance. Deku was one of those who will probably be blessed with a youthful appearance for many years.

His eyes drifted lower as he took in the smaller man's appearance. The clothing he wore looked to be a size to big, making him look even smaller than he really was. Even as a man Deku appears to be weak. He is learning that is not always the case though.

Katsuki then remembered the look Deku gave him earlier, when they were together on the horse and he showed that he had the will to fight back with that electric teal color in his eyes. Not to mention how he beat that meat head back at the saloon the previous day.

How is someone so compact with power but still seem to be so fragile. It makes no sense.

Just thinking about it got Katsuki feeling annoyed. Usually he was good at figuring things out. He's not good at understanding people sometimes but at least he could read them, but Izuku had him confused and unsure of what to expect. It was infuriating.

Then there was the fact that after everything this is still his Deku. The one person he wanted for practically all of his life. Now that they are near each other it's hard not to look past the whole being lied to his whole life to just internally freak out because what the fuck look at this fucking angel sleeping next to him. Man or not he's still the adorable Deku he remembers and that is still the same.

He then blushes and looks away from the smaller man, remembering how the other two travelers in their party had took it upon themselves to fuck each other.

Does that mean Deku wants to do that too?

The other night, even if Katsuki didn't know Deku was a man yet. Deku knew, and they kissed and they already were about to..

Katsuki kicks his other foot out of the back hole and shifts his body to sit up and lean his elbows on his knees. He looked down at his dark leather boots as they made purchase on the ground.

He sighed as he felt a breeze blow over the back of his neck.

This was not the time to worry about such things. Right now they had a mission to accomplish. He looked over his shoulder and leaned back as he gave Izuku a light shove to the shoulder.

"Hey Deku! Time to get going."

Izuku jumped startled awake. His eyes growing wide as he blinks a few times before looking at the blond.

"Ah… o- okay Kacchan." Izuku said sleepily, still waking up.

Katsuki allowed himself only a moment longer to linger his eyes on the smaller man as he seemed to be slow to rise. Izuku's eyelids hung low and he yawned as he stretched, lifting an elbow up, and bumping into the roof of their sandstone pod.

The blond then looked away and stepped out, standing up and stretching a bit himself. He felt stiff and uncomfortable, but relatively more rested. He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. Ruffling it as he sighed and ran his hand over his face, rubbing the sleeps out of his eyes.

Placing his hat securely back onto his head he looks down the slope with disdain. He has to go wake the others as well.

With heavy feet he makes his way down to where Eijirou and Denki slept.

Katsuki peeked inside the small cave and was relieved to see they were dressed. Their belts were still undone but their clothing was on and he didn't see anyone's dick.

Looks like no one will have to get murdered today.

They laid close together, Denki was wrapped in Eijirou's left arm, laying his head on his shoulder, curled up close to his body as the redhead snored loudly. If Katsuki wasn't annoyed with the idea of having to wake them up and how they almost gave him and Deku an unwanted awkward situation on top of their already strained relationship, he'd might've thought that they looked kinda cute. In some weird gross kind of way.

Katsuki leaned in, placing his right arm just above the small cave entrance before speaking.

"Hey assholes! Wake the fuck up it's time to get going!"

Denki shot up startled and hitting his head on the top of the sandstone above them as Eijirou snorted awake, blinking a million times as he slowly sat up and looked from one blond to the other.

"Owwww shit that hurt!" Denki hissed.

Katsuki grins wide.

"Ahhh Denki… you alright?" Eijirou asked, still not even fully alert but seems awake enough.

Denki pouted as he looked to Eijirou than Katsuki.

Katsuki snickered as he saw the red bump forming on the smaller blonds forehead, but then stood up straight. Turning to walk away.

"Quit foolin' around and get ready. It's nearly nightfall and we want to stay ahead of them. " He sobered his face as he spoke. As much as he found he enjoyed seeing them struggle he wanted to get going already.

Katsuki walked away as Denki and Eijirou got out and became a bit flustered. They had promptly passed out immediately after cumming, pulling pants up, and cuddling during the high of the orgasuim.

Now that they are more rested and level headed they both looked at each other. Denki blushed awkwardly and looked away from embarrassment and not knowing how to be. Deciding to just maybe play it off till he can tell for sure if things are going to be totally different or not.

They both fixed their pants and buckled their belts. Once done Denki turned to go up the hill but Eijirou came up behind him, grabbing him by the hips as he leaned in to whisper.

"This doesn't have to be anything you don't want it to be. Just… thank you. I- I hope your not disappointed with me."

Denki blushes up to his ears as he turns around and replies.

"Of course not! …it's just. It's… it's no big deal…"

Eijirou grins as he let's go of Denki and leans back. "Ah, g- good! I- I'm glad."

Katsuki climbs back up the hill. He sees Izuku standing outside of their cave waiting. Katsuki approaches him while putting on a neutral face. He plans to remain impersonal around the smaller man until things calm down and they are for sure safe. Then after he will take priority of what's in their future.

"Deku, are you ready?" He asks.

Izuku nods. "Yes. I just need to grab my cloak out of my bag."

"Okay."

They make their way up the rest of the slope to the horses. Katsuki looks around and past the large rock. Seeing no one in the distance. Izuku walks up to Katsuki's horse and opens his own bag, pulling his dark cloak out. The desert often got chilly at night and he knew he would need it.

Katsuki briefly wonders if the smaller man was cold last night when they rode, but then remembers that he was practically in his arms the whole time. He quickly dismisses that thought and reminds himself that last night Deku was emotionally wounded and if he was cold he probably wouldn't have realized or even cared. If that's the case though this was a major improvement. Katsuki is pleased to see that Deku was quick to recover emotionally. From the expression the smaller man was wearing right now with his brows down and eyes trained forward as if he's in deep thought, Katsuki assumed that he only fueled his resolve once he figured things out in that head of his.

Good. He thought. Katsuki wasn't good at holding anyone hands because they were to emotional. For Deku he will try to talk some sense into him once or twice when needed but its not his forte to say the least.

Eijirou and Denki join them and they all eat some more jerky then water and feed the horses again.

Katsuki is tightening his saddle as Denki and Eijirou are also getting their horses ready for the ride ahead. Deku walks up to Katsuki waiting patiently.

Once done Katsuki looks at Izuku and sees the nervous face he wore.

"I can ride on back this time.."

Katsuki just keeps his eyes trained on the smaller man.

"I- I promise I won't hop off this time Kacchan!" Izuku nervously motions his hands around and

Katsuki further pouts until he lets out a sigh. "Calm down. I believe you. It's fine."

Izuku stops and lets out a sigh in relief.

Katsuki hops onto his horse and Izuku uses the foot strap and Katsuki offers a hand, Izuku takes it and hops on easily behind the blond.

Katsuki looks to the others seeing they are both mounting as well.

Once everyone is ready Katsuki speaks.

"We want to make up for the daylight we lost but not push the horses to hard. Don't go full gallop unless we run into some of Tomura's men. If that happens and we get split up just do your best to hide and not get caught. Deku and I will prioritize getting more guns and then we will find you. Got it?"

Eijirou smirks nervously. "Guess it's as good of a plan we are going to get. Eh?" He looks to Denki who nods, looking not very enthusiastic about said possibilities.

"Well let's hope it doesn't lead to that eh?" I mean the guys in the city probably don't know what we look like right?" Denki asks.

Katsuki frowns. "They know Deku's face." He looks over his shoulder towards the smallest in their group and Deku pulls up his hood.

"I will try my best to not be noticed. But I'll keep my eyes open for anyone I may recognize as one of Tomura's men." He says with his brows furrowed and his eyes saying he is ready for anything.

They all nod in understanding. Eijirou and Denki still didn't know the whole story about what's going on, but they found that they could trust both Katsuki and Izuku and already considered them to be friends.

Katsuki lead them as they continued south east, keeping the setting sun to their right as they make way across the last span of the desert. Izuku held on to Katsuki's waist as they increased speed. Not to fast but was still a bumpy ride. His hood was deep and if he kept his head behind the blonds large back it prevented the wind from blowing it off of his head.

Izuku leaned his head against Katsuki's back and said a silent prayer, hoping they make it to the Todoroki Co. building without any trouble along the way.

Muscular is walking up to Tomura as they see the last of the fire die down. Tomura looks at him and frowns.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I'm sorry boss. They got away. I'm sure they went south though."

Tomura thinks.

"He's going back then. He must have gotten what he was looking for here then." He scratches his neck. "Let's head back. Maybe Kurogiri will find him. He's on watch over there."

Dabi, Himiko, and everyone else look up and gather themselves to get there horses ready to ride out.

Tomura walks up to his horse and pulls on the fabric sticking out of his bag. It's Izuku's dress. He grins mischievously as he leans forward and smells it.

Soon we will meet again.


	5. With jealousy comes?

The last stretch of desert was not too bad. The cool night air made the travel bearable unlike the late morning sun they had experienced, and the night sky was clear. Being a proper cattleman, Katsuki knew how to use the stars to travel long distances at night. He loved the stars, when he looked at them they helped clear his mind.

With the steady quick pace they were going it only took them about three hours or so till they could see the dimly lit streets in the distance. They quickly found the main road that lead into town from their direction. The streets ahead were filled with those nice iron city street lamps that were lit one by one by the cities lamplighter employees.

Izuku's arms were wrapped firmly around Katsuki's waist. The smaller man pressed close to his back, as they got closer to the city. Did he need to be this close? The blond couldn't help but be extra aware of him but he didn't say anything about it and tried to remain calm. Rather, the part of him who acknowledged he still had this strong desire for Deku relished in the contact. Be begrudgingly accepted it.

They started to near the first few buildings as they enter and he felt Izuku tense up. His hood still covering him as he hid his face behind the blonds back. Glancing over Katsuki's broad shoulder as he kept an eye out for anyone.

It was quiet but some people were still out and about as they entered through a wide main road. The streets were made of stone with a few carriages riding about them. There was both wood and brick buildings around them, some old, some new. Some came up to the road, and some had fences around them before you could get to the building entrances. Denki and Eijirou took in the city in amazement. Obviously they never been to the city either. Katsuki looks around and takes a glance at Izuku over his shoulder.

"How's it lookin' Deku?" He asks.

Izuku glances down a dark alley they pass, seeing only typical city people as he then answers.

"I don't see anyone… yet." He whispers. "But if I stay covered we should be fine. I know they have some men here still. Even if he wasn't actively looking for me he still usually has at least a few men in every big city in the state."

Katsuki nods and looks ahead where the road splits off in a four way. "Which way?"

"Take a right." He whispers.

They continue on with Eijirou and Denki close, one on each side of them. As they trotted down the road a few blocks they came into view of a lightly busier area and Izuku suddenly hid his face in Katsuki's back and tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Katsuki asked in a hushed whisper, while keeping his face stoic and unbothered.

"Just outside the restaurant. There is a man. The tall one in a the expensive tailored suit. He's with Tomura. His name is Kurogiri, he knows me. I have to keep my face hidden till we pass him."

Katsuki casually spares a glance to the man as they pass. The man was indeed tall, maybe even taller than himself. He had wide shoulders with an average lean build. He had a long face and slightly long, wavy black hair, that was combed back neatly. He also had piercing golden eyes like a hawk. Katsuki was surprised he was able to see the color at such a distance. They almost appeared to glow in the darkness. A darkness that seemed to engulf the man's whole body in a shroud.

Katsuki frowned but looked away. This man felt dangerous. Something about him didn't sit right with him.

Kurogiri glanced up just as they passed and rose a thin eyebrow as he watched them go down the road.

They continue down onto the next block. Izuku peeks over Katsukis shoulder again.

"On the next street take a left. You will see a long building. It's a factory. We need to go around the back."

"Okay." Katsuki nods as he listens to Izuku's directions.

He turns the corner and sure enough there was a building that looked to be a factory. It was long and seemed to be about three stories tall. It took up the whole block and was made of red brick and concrete. It had a tall iron bar fence surrounding it with red brick pillars every few yards apart. It had a front gate that was currently closed, presumably locked. Red brick made the gateway and the top had a sign made of the same iron as the gate but Katsuki couldn't quite read it in the dark at this distance.

He started making his way around the building in the opposite direction from the main entrance. It seemed that the business was closed. All workers probably went home for the evening. They came up to another gate, this one more simple and seemed to be for bringing in supplies.

"Who goes there?" A mans voice spoke out.

They slow to a stop and Katsuki peers at the gate and sees the man on the other side. He had wild dark lavender hair that stood up and away from his face. Izuku looks over.

"Hitoshi! It's me. Izuku." He calls out in a hushed whisper.

"Izuku? Is that you? …" He looks at Katsuki, Eijirou and Denki. "Who are your friends?"

"Don't worry. They're good people. Can we come in? I know Shoto is still here. He always stays late."

The man called Hitoshi sighed. Looking reluctant but took out a ring full of keys anyways and began unlocking the gate.

Once opened their horses walked in and Hitoshi shut the gate behind them, locking it properly. He then picks up a oil lamp with a handle.

"Come on, you can hitch your horses over here."

Hitoshi leads them over to the building where the hitches were, next to a door which was on the far side of four large loading doors. They get off their horses and tie them up. Izuku approaches Hitoshi and Katsuki watches them closely as they hug. Hitoshi pulls away and pats Izuku on the shoulder with a smile.

"It's good to see you Izuku. Here, I'll let Shoto know you're here."

Izuku nods and smiles as Hitoshi turns around and walks up to a wooden box next to the door. He uses a key and opens the box to reveal a telephone. Denki approaches with a awestruck expression as he watches Hitoshi turn the crank on the side then pick up the cone shape piece connected by a wire and brings it up to his ear.

"...Hey. You have a visitor. Yea… Sure, okay." Hitoshi hangs up and turns to them.

"He's on his way. I'll let y'all in the building to wait inside." He announces.

Izuku smiles. "Thank you so much Hitoshi."

"Anything for a friend." He smiles back then turns to unlock the door to the building.

Once opened he walks in with Izuku. Katsuki follows right behind with Denki and Eijirou.

The area they walk into is a big open space filled with machinery that Katsuki has never seen before. They looked like large steel pipes and conveyor belts. Wooden crates and boxes lined the walls with shelves full of equipment. In the middle of the room on the opposing wall that they came in from was a steel staircase that seemed to lead in from above. A single window is seen there. It suddenly light up, Katsuki concluded that a electrical light was switched on but you can't see anyone inside from their angle.

Katsuki sees Izuku notice the light too and begin walking in the direction. Katsuki quickly follows suit, not wanting the other to be out of reach. The door at the top of the staircase opens and a man walks out.

The first thing Katsuki notices is his hair is half white and half red right down the middle. He wore a black expensive looking suit, a red double breasted vest with silver buttons could be seen under his open blazer. Katsuki than notices how the mans initially stoic and dead looking expression seemed to fill with light and adoration as his eyes laid on Deku.

What the fuck was that?

"Izuku." He nods at Izuku and smiles as he makes his way down the stairs.

"Shoto!" Izuku exclaims happily. A slight bounce to his step as he meets the taller man at the bottom of the stairs.

They both smile and Katsuki feels his shoulders tense up with unease as he watches them embrace in a warm hug. He glares and the urge to peel this other man off of his Deku was gnawing at his skin. He bit his cheek as he stopped himself from doing anything he'd regret.

"It's been to long." Shoto says as he holds the smaller man close.

They pull away and at first Katsuki couldn't quite place why he was so irritated. Deku had said that it was a friend. If that was the case than its normal to give a friend a hug right? The hug was more intimate than Katsuki liked, but then that's when he realized. This guy fit the image he had over the years of a city man who could possibly steal Deku from him.

When he began doubting Deku would ever come back to him.

This guy was rich, tall, had a pretty face and apparently some weird unique look that city girls probably liked.

Whatever.

Shoto looked from Izuku to Katsuki and the blond couldn't help how he subconsciously stood up straighter while jutting his chin out as those blank heterochromia eyes bore into his.

"And whom might be these men you are keeping in your company Izuku?" Shoto asks with a raised eyebrow.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes as he glared at the man. Even the way he talks makes him sound like a pompous little shit. Fucking city people, always talking all 'proper' or whatever.

"Ah, yes." Izuku turns slightly towards Katsuki and jumps slightly, not realizing the blond was as close to them as he was, hovering almost.

"Uuhm, this here is Katsuki Bakugou." It felt weird, having Deku introduce him by his full name. It made him feel… things. A stirring.

Shoto's eyebrows rose a bit. So... he's heard of him. Katsuki looks back to Izuku who is sporting a light blush.

That's interesting.

"The two back there are Eijirou and Denki." They both wave and Shoto nods with a polie smile.

"Everyone this is my friend Shoto Todoroki." Izuku introduced.

Ah. Now it makes sense. He's a Todoroki who works directly with the Todoroki Co., one of the biggest gun smithing manufacturing companies in America today. His own pistols are also Todoroki make. This must be one of their factories. So Deku is friends with this guy and figured we could get some favors.

Eijirou and Denki both say hello and Katsuki just keeps his scowl on. He may agree to try to get this guys merch but he refuses to show any signs of weakness. He won't be asking for guns. If this guy was truly Deku's friend he wouldn't hesitate to help him. This was for Deku. So refusing was not an option, if necessary Katsuki will take what's needed. Though he will agree to let Izuku attempt to handle it first. He will wait and stay quiet... for now.

"I'd like to think you've come here in the middle of the night after leaving town many months ago just to see me, but somehow I think this is not the case." Shoto says with a subtle smirk as he looks down at Izuku.

Izuku chuckles nervously. "I'm sorry Shoto, but you're not wrong. I do need your help with something."

Shoto looks at Katsuki and the others again before looking back to Izuku. "You're in some kind of trouble?"

Izuku frowns with a nod. "A week ago I sent my mother away for her safety. I'm being chased by a gang. They are dangerous people, and I can't run from them forever... Can you help me? We- we need ammunition and guns. If you know anyone who would help in any way. It would help out a lot."

Shoto brings a hand up to his chin as he contemplates. "Hmmm. That's though. You always had a knack for getting into trouble… Also I don't know how much of help I can be."

Katsuki grumbled as he stepped further into their space. Shoto only looked slightly surprised as he looked at him.

"What the hell do you mean? If you're a goddamn Todoroki you should be able to lend us what we need. Ya'll are probably filthy fucking rich. If your Deku's friend you'd do this simple fucking favor." He growled out.

Izuku looks up at Katsuki in surprise, blushing lightly. "Ka Kacchan… ah no, it's-"

Shoto interrupts. "Believe me if I could I'd give you and Izuku everything you need and more. Aside from providing work to the people in the city I really don't care about the business beyond that. It's my father who's been greedy, that and well…" he looks around. "Well we have sent our stuff out. Our shipment went out this morning."

Izuku sighs with worry until Shoto speaks some more. "I do have an idea, though your not going to like it."

Izuku looks up at him curiously and Katsuki crosses his arms, waiting.

"I recently became acquainted with an individual who could possibly hate my father more than me. As impossible as that sounds. I think he could be someone who can not only help you with your... endeavors but also… help you rob the train full of Todoroki guns and supplies. Oh there's a safe of cash too. Take all of that for yourselves."

"R-! Rob the train?! Shoto! I can't do that. It's breaking the law! It's stealing!"

Shoto chuckles. "Only if you get caught. My acquaintance is a jack of all trades, he can help you succeed. Also, just consider this from the future owner of Todoroki Co. as an investment. Don't think I haven't noticed the rise in crime. The men chasing you are the cause aren't they?"

"I… I don't know for sure. I know they are here but I don't know what kind of influence they are having on the people." Izuku then begins to mumble. "This could be very bad. If Tomura left Kurogiri here then it would make sense. Kurogiri is intelligent enough to know of ways to manipulate the people. What if they are rallying the people in Shallow alley and-"

"Hey Deku…"

Izuku looks to Katsuki, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Ah yes?"

Katsuki sighs. "It's one job. It could get us what we need. We don't need to shoot nobody that ain't with Tomura…" He looks up to Shoto. "Is there guys protecting your cargo?"

"Of course. Just a few men though. Just rough them up a bit but don't hurt them. They should stand down. Hopefully."

Izuku looks between them then over to Eijirou and Denki who both look oddly excited hearing about the possibility of robbing a train. He looks back to Shoto. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious Izuku. Honestly it pains me I can't come with you. I want to be able to but my father will be in town tomorrow and I'll need to keep him preoccupied."

Izuku sighs nervously. "Okay then… where can I meet this acquaintance of yours, and… and w- where and when should we board your t- train?"

Shoto chuckled at Izuku's obvious discomfort. "He stays in a small house just outside of the city. I just saw him the other day so I know he's not gone on a job right now."

Katsuki raises an eyebrow. He's about to open his mouth but Eijirou beats him to it, asking what he was thinking. "Job? What kind of jobs does he do?"

Shoto offers a small smile to the other partial redhead.

"He's a hired hand. So don't forget to steal the cash too. He will need his share. As for the train. It's making a stop at Barrister right now. They should be unloading it overnight. But they only get one car worth, then the train continues to Dayton, then to Westburg the next day, then Yorkshire the next. Departures are always at eight AM."

As Shoto is listing things Izuku pulls a small paper pamphlet and a pen from his pack and starts writing the information down. "Barrister...Dayton… Westburg… Yorkshire...eight am… we should probably try to catch it when in route to Wesburg otherwise we will be travelling much further then is desired… we also don't want to be to close to either town, which means we want to get one while it's moving… the horses need to rest properly…"

"Izuku." Shoto this time is the one to take Izuku out of his muttering. He brings a hand to Izuku's shoulder and tilts his head while inspecting his face. "You look exhausted. You and your company should come with me. Have dinner and stay the night at my home. You can meet my acquaintance in the morning."

Izuku smiles and nods in agreement and lets out a sigh through his nose. "Thank you Sho. It means so much. You've always been there for me when I needed it. I knew I could rely on you."

Katsuki didn't know what kind of relationship these two had. But it was obvious that they are very close.

If Deku never left, would they have been like this? Or… closer?

"I'm done working for the night. Follow me out back." Shoto announces.

He leads them all out back and Hitoshi locks up as they exit. They unhitch their horses and walk over to the gate.

"Shall we walk Izuku?" Shoto asks.

"Ah, if I remember correctly your home is just a few block down on Summit Avenue right? Ah… I think that should be fine." he puts his hood back up.

"Tch." Katsuki clicks his tongue. He, Eijirou, and Denki mount their horses.

Shinso unlocks the gate. "Have a good night. Stay safe Izuku."

"Thank you so much Shinso. Please me sure to rest well when you head home. I never knew how you were able to work these graveyard shifts." Izuku responds with a smile.

"I was never one who had trouble staying up late. Thank you."

Shoto and Izuku walk out first as the others follow them behind on horseback, going the direction they haven't gone to yet. They fail to notice a figure on the street corner from the direction they came, watching them from the shadows with a golden stare.

It took about five minutes or so till they came up to the house. It was the biggest house on the block full of mansions. Made of red and white brick, it looked to have about six bedrooms or more.

Just how much money did the Todorokis have?

The home has a driveway that leads to the front door and a side entrance. Shoto leads them to the side so they can hitch their horses in the back. The backyard was huge and kinda woodsy. They got off their horses, hitched and fed them.

There was a couple stalls in the back with horses in them, and a black carriage parked next to it.

Everyone grabbed their things and they was lead to the front entrance. Shoto unlocked the door and invited everyone inside.

"Welcome to my home gentlemen. Please make yourselves comfortable." Shoto gestured to the living room to his right.

"Shoto, is that you?" a woman's voice can be heard from up the stairs.

"Ah, pardon me. I'll be back." Shoto excuses himself. "Yes, it's me." He calls as he goes up the stairs.

The rest of them head into the living room.

"That's a surprise. Shoto was living alone when I left. I wonder who that was." said Izuku.

Katsuki plopped down on a very large leather chair, dropping his large bag between his feet in the process. Eijirou took a seat on the embroidered couch as Denki was looking at a painting above the fireplace. A family painting, the mother and father with one girl and three sons. He was able to find Shoto easily as the youngest child in the painting by his bi colored hair.

"Wait. His hair is naturally like that?" Denki asked, his surprise could be heard easily in his voice.

They all look over, including Katsuki from the chair were he made himself comfortable. It was a surprise. Who the hell naturally had hair like that?

"Ah yes. It's unusual isn't it? But it's natural, it surprised me too when I first met him as a child." Izuku explained. He made eye contact with Katsuki and quickly looked away with a blush.

Cute.

Katsuki quickly averted his eyes and grimaced. Shit. Thinking of Deku as he always has was creeping up on him time and time again.

He let's a sigh out through his nose and stares down ah his hands hanging loosely in his lap. So Deku has known this guy for about as long as he's been away probably. While he as a child only played with Izuku for a few months. As an adult, it really is ridiculous thinking he should still he this hung up over a childhood crush. Even after learning Deku is a man he couldn't deny the way he chest twisted whenever he saw Deku smile at someone else.

Shoto then returns as he strides into the room. "Thanks for waiting gentlemen. That was my mother. She's been released from the hospital recently and I have been looking after her. So I may periodically be away to check in on her from time to time during your stay." He informed.

Izuku walks up to him. "Ah, Shoto. I had no idea. Is she alright? What about your father?" he asked.

Shoto frowned. "He's a coward. Doesn't want to face her. Can't say I don't blame him though, he was a terrible husband as much as he was a terrible father. But don't worry, my mothers health has been a steep, uphill climb, but we are finally seeing the best improvement yet. She's just rather weak for the time being."

Izuku nodded in understanding and sympathy. He knew of the harsh upbringing Shoto had dealt with all to well but he never had to witness what actually happened within their home's walls. He can say though he's proud of how strong his friend was going through it all.

"Our maid is cooking dinner as we speak. Shall we head over to the dining room?" Shoto asks.

Denki is quick to reply, already walking towards them. "Thank you! I'm starving. We haven't ate anything substantial all day." He admitted.

Shoto raised his eyebrows at that, but from what he's heard so far he can guess why. "Well that's no good. You all will be needing your energy."

He leads them to the dining area, through the double doors on the other side of the front entrance. A large wooden table, polished and stained a dark finish sat in the middle of the room below a intricate glass chandelier lit up with candles. The table has already been set for them, five seats had a placemat and plates with silverware. Even wine glasses were placed for each of them with glasses of water already filled.

Shoto took a seat at the end of the table while next to him was Izuku than Katsuki on one side, and Denki than Eijirou on the other.

As they settled into their seats Shoto broke the ice. "So, Izuku. Tell me exactly how you got into this mess with this gang exactly. I don't know what you could've done to make them hunt you down to such an extent unless you… well I could never imagine but if you either killed someone or stole something." The dual haired man was always good at being blunt and straight to the point when digging for information.

Izuku felt his throat knot up as he looked at Shoto in surprise. Shoto reads his expression easily. "Well then. I guess you've changed a lot since I last saw you Izuku Midoriya." He said calmly. Eijioru and Denki looking at the smaller man in shock, only just learning the circumstances of the situation themselves now.

"P- please let me explain. I only stole money that they had stolen from others so it wasn't rightfully theirs, and the men I killed was for my own self protection. I was trying to run away!"

"Not to mention their fucking leader was trying to pull a fast one on him. He was manipulating Deku this whole time he was away from his home. Pretending to not be the criminal he was." Katsuki added in. Izuku looked at Katsuki grateful to the blond.

"That's very interesting. So Izuku, what was he manipulating you to do exactly?" Shoto asked.

Izuku slumped in his seat and looked down at his empty wine glass, wishing it was full right now.

"I did their inventory. I would take in the money they earned and pay it out to his men, then use the remainder to buy everything their community needed. Food, clothing, medicine, booze, they just named it and I would work it in somehow."

"I see. So he found you then? Here in town?" Shoto asked.

Izuku nodded and Shoto continued. "So he saw an innocent educated young man in the city and basically asked you to work for him. Probably said you would make way better pay then you did at the steelsmith, which gentlemen he hated working there." He informed the other men in the room.

At this moment the maid walked into the room with a wine bottle. She was a short woman, older with grey hair and plump figure. She wore the typical maid uniform of a long black gown with long sleeves and a white apron and bonnet. She silently went around the table and filled the wine glasses before going back into the door she came from. Izuku let out a sigh of relief as he picked up the wine glass and took a sip of the red liquid. It was surprisingly sweet and smooth and Izuku felt himself relax.

"My father died working there. It was a horrible accident. The blast furnace exploded molten iron, and the vast majority of his body was covered in extreme burns. His body failed him in the hospital, unable recover his body just... shut down. This happened four years ago. I had already started working there but became full time to take care of my mother." The room was silent. Shoto knowing what happened just studied his friends face, wondering how much this past still affected him. Katsuki leaned forward, also studying Izuku's face.

"It was hard work and it paid well but never truly paid enough. When Tomura first approached me, he wasn't a big time bandit and i had never heard of him. He was well dressed and spoke like a true business man. Like a gentleman." he scoffed.

"I thought I had nothing to lose to work for him… I was wrong. They were good at hiding from me their business they were doing in the towns they went to. They always came back with something. Until I overheard some of them talking. And then, well… you know the rest." Izuku finished as he drank more wine.

Katsuki had no idea Izuku's father had died. Inko didn't say anything like that. She did mention Hisashi not being around but… he didn't think she meant he was dead! Izuku said that was four years ago? At that time he was impatiently waiting for Deku to come to town, none the wiser of the shitstorm the smaller man was going through. Now looking at the whole picture Katsuki understood why Deku couldn't think of coming to him. Katsuki looks up and notices both Denki and Eijiou almost in tears and rolls his eyes. Of course they were susceptible to tears when hearing of others hardships and sad stories.

"Maaaan. That's terrible!" Denki exclaimed.

"Yeah… sniff.. Izuku your so manly, you were just thinking of taking care of your mother right? Sniff… You went through so much! I cant believe when I first met you I thought you were just another sweet simple pretty lady without much cares." Eijioru let out.

"Hmm?" Shoto shot Izuku a look of curiosity and Izuku groaned internally.

"I… may have been hiding out at a saloon as a bar maid this past week." He reluctantly informed him.

Shoto snorted out a chuckle, surprising all but Izuku with this reaction cracking through his cool dimenor. "You did what? Hahah. Oh how I would've loved to have seen that one."

"Oh shut up Shoto!" Izuku pouts.

"You know when we were in school the other boys would tease him, call him a girl because he was short and had big eyes and soft cheeks. Izuku from then on tried his best to prove he wasn't weak or a girl. One day he snapped and punch one of them right in the nose. And.. Izuku I do believe you broke it didn't you?" He asked.

Izuku was now blushing but looked over to him. "Yeah. I got into a lot of trouble that day too. My parents both apologized so much to his parents because of it."

Katsuki couldn't help but smirk. Despite knowing he was someone who actually thought Izuku was a girl, now knowing the truth well, Izuku may be small but he isn't weak. He turned out to be one hell of a spitfire too.

"So ah, Katsuki Bakugou was it? I do believe I have heard about you. Albeit a long time ago but, are you Izuku's childhood friend from that small town he stayed in before moving here?"

Denki and Eijirou look over to Katsuki now as he leans back, scouring at the other man. "Yeah, what of it?"

Shoto looks from Katsuki to Izuku, the latter giving him a warning look.

Shoto smirks as he lets out a small laugh through his nose as he looks back at the blond. "I'm glad your with him. When we were kids you were all he ever talked about. Thanks for looking out for him now. I really wish I was able to come with you all, but, as you already know, I have other responsibilities."

Izuku reaches out to Shoto's hand that laid on the table and held it. "Shoto. You're already helping us so much. Thank you."

Katsuki bites the inside of his cheek.

The old maid walks in with a cart full of food. She starts dishing their plates with roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, and baked potatoes. Once everyone had food in front of them she placed the remainder in the center of the table so the men could help themselves to seconds.

They ate hastily. Not fully realizing how hungry they were until the delicious aroma reached their noses. The rest of the conversations during dinner was simple and fun as they had their wine glasses refilled.

Once dinner was finished Shoto lead them up stairs. Katsuki had to make the arrangements clear.

"I'm staying in the same room as Deku. Those two-" He points at Denki and Eijirou. "Do NOT put them in the room right next to us." Katsuki didn't want to hear them again. He was worried he might strangle them if he did.

Denki and Eijirou had the decency to look flustered at being called out. Even Deku was blushing. Shoto raised an eyebrow as if studying the group in front of him. "Very well then."

He leads them down the hall and stops at one door. "Eijirou, Denki, this is your room."

They enter the room, avoiding eye contact with the others and they enter still looking embarrassed.

Izuku and Katsuki is brought to a room a few doors down. "You both can sleep in here."

"Thank again Shoto."

"Anytime."

Katsuki places a hand on Izuku's back and reaches around to open the door, urging the smaller man inside. He side glances at the bicolored male and caught a small smirk on his face as he stepped inside. Katsuki shut the door behind them.

Katsuki looks at Izuku, who had stopped and was staring at the large king size canopy style bed in front of them.

"Deku." he called softly, his voice a deep timber.

Izuku turns around looks up at him with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. Katsuki feels his throat knot up and swallows it down. He lets out a breath, his brows knitting together with a frown. "Don't touch other men so easily." He growled out, thinking of how friendly he was with half and half and even that gatekeeper guy.

Izuku raised his eyebrows, unaffected by the command. He looked into Katsuki's eyes as if he is trying to find something. Katsuki bristled under the attention, and surprised by the lack of immediate response.

After a moment the dark haired man steps into Katsuki's space and hesitantly reaches up to touch his face, brushing his fingers gently against his scruffed chin.

"Kacchan, are you... jealous?" He asks.

"Wha-?! I-!" Katsuki's face flushes a bright red and that is all Izuku needed for an answer. He dropped his bag from his shoulder to the floor and gripped onto the blond's jacket with both hands, pulling him down with a force Katsuki wasn't expecting.

Katsuki dropped his own bag to the floor as Izuku pressed their lips together desperately with a kiss.

"Kacchan.." He whispered against the blond's unresponsive lips. "Please…" he whined. "I still want you. I've always wanted ONLY you. Please say you still want me too. Please… I-" His voice trembled.

Katsuki's hands gripped Izuku by the shoulders as he finally pressed back into the smaller man's kiss.

The wine only only gave them a little buzz. Two nights ago the hard liquor had dulled Katsuki's senses a bit so he had forgotten how soft Deku's lips had felt. They were full, plush, and perfect.

His tongue quickly dove between those soft lips and sought-out Izuku's tongue. They both moaned and gasped with their mouths partly open as their tongues danced. Izuku continued to tug on Katsuki's jacket more. As if he was desperate to get closer. Katsuki's hands slid from Izuku's shoulder's down his sides until he had a tight grip on his small waist, just where his hips began to come out.

Izuku moaned against Katsuki's lips and pulled himself up pressing himself completely against him. He knocked Katsuki's hat off as he wrapped his arms over strong shoulders. Katsuki used his hands to encourage Izuku to wrap his legs around his waist as the smaller quickly complied, practically climbing his tall frame already.

Hotly kissing, Katsuki stumbled over to the bed and his hands pulled the back of Izuku's shirt out of the back of his pants, allowing his hands to touch the soft skin beneath the cloth.

Once his knees touched the bed he leaned forward and slowly lowered himself. Laying Izuku onto the mattress as they focused on the addictive feeling of not wanting their lips to part.

With Izuku on his back they continued to devour each other's minds with their lips. Katsuki placed a hand above Izuku's shoulder to hold himself as his other hand pulled the shirt on Izuku's front. Katsuki felt hard abs below smooth skin, warm against his calloused fingertips. Izuku shuddered a moan into their kiss at his gentle touch. Katsuki groaned as he felt his cock swell up. He pulled away from the kiss and Izuku's lips tried to chase after his.

Izuku looked up at him with half lidded lust filled eyes, shirt lifted up, exposing his midriff, lips swollen and panting from their frantic kissing.

Katsuki gave himself pause. Izuku, man or woman was still as beautiful as in his dreams. Always looking at him with those crystal like emerald eyes framed by luscious forest curls and a stardust of freckles. He wanted him. He can't deny or resist it any longer, not another fucking day.

"Deku… you belong to me." he managed to grumble out. Izuku moaned again.

"Yesss." Izuku whimpered out as tears began to fill his eyes. "I've always been yours Kacchan."

"Fuck." Katsuki began to shrug his jacket off, quickly throwing it onto the floor then started working on the buckles of his shoulder rig. Izuku quickly followed suit, untying his cloak in the front and pulling it out from behind him to toss onto the floor, then working the buttons of his shirt.

Katsuki got his shoulder rig off and carefully set it on the table next to the bed. He feels a tug on his clothing and looks back to find Izuku with his shirt fully unbuttoned and making quick work of his own vest. Before Katsuki had a chance to react to being undressed Izuku had already undid his vest and was pulling his shirt out from his pants.

Tears were still filling those eyes, now flowing down those soft red cheeks. Izuku's expression looked eager and it did things to Katsuki. He waited silently, trying to control himself as he watched the smaller man work his short fingers, undoing the buttons from bottom to top. Katsuki always leaves his top few buttons undone. Once Izuku undid the last one he looked at Katsuki and the blond could see those flushed cheeks heat up some more.

"Kacchan.." he whispered out lovingly with a smile.

Katsuki shrugged off his shirt and vest quickly, dropping the fabric to the floor and pushed Izuku back down to take his lips once more, bringing one knee up on the bed beside the smaller man's hip. Izuku's hands roamed Katsuki's skin and large muscles. Katsuki hummed, liking the feeling and was quick to do the same. Izuku's open shirt allowed him to spread both of his large palms over him. His thumbs caressing the dips from those hips, up his ribs and to his chest. Instead of the large supple breasts of a woman he caressed two tender mounds of soft but tough muscle. Where his fingers rubbed the skin would pull, Izuku's breathing began to slow into gasps on his tongue as Katsuki's strong fingers groped him.

The gasps Katsuki ate eagerly as he tugged on both nipples simultaneously with a tight pinch. Izuku let out a strangled moan, eyes wide in surprise. Katsuki groaned. God that reaction was perfect. Katsuki took the opportunity to pull his lips away and kiss Izuku's neck just below his jaw. Rubbing the nipples with the pad of his thumbs as he licked the shell of Izuku's ear and nibbling on the lobe with small tugs.

Hearing and feeling Katsuki's breath right against his ear was so overwhelming. He felt his tongue lick the inside and moaned as the blond continued to tease his nipples.

Katsuki then began kissing down his neck again to his collar, latching on just above his clavicle. He bit down, hard, and Izuku let out another surprised wail. He released his teeth and began sucking hard on the spot. He began licking it before continuing downwards some more.

Izuku leaned up onto his elbows as Katsuki latched onto a nipple. He sucked then allowed his tongue to circle around the nub, then flicking against the hardening center. He scraped his teeth across it before sucking it between his lips again. He looked up at Izuku, who was open mouthed and moaning softly while watching. Katsuki felt his face heat up as he began to suckle more skin into his mouth until releasing it with a pop. He squeezed the muscle, rubbing his thumb across the wet skin as he brought his lips to the other. He continued to stare into Izuku's eyes as he laid his cheek on his chest with his lips right next to the nub. He teased his lips against it, not taking it in quite yet. Izuku whined, and Katsuki grinned wide as he slightly tilted his head to softly bite it, rubbing his tongue on the tiny piece of flesh between his teeth.

"Ahhn, Pleeease Kacchan…" he whimpered.

Katsuki released it than lazily licked his tongue against it. Still refusing to lift his head, poking and prodding at it with the wet muscle. Izuku whined and Katsuki finally had enough, he lifted his head to properly take it into his mouth and suck, hard.

Izuku moaned and shuddered as he lifted a hand to run fingers through blond locks, encouraging the bigger man to continue. Caressing his fingertips against his skull lovingly as moan after moan rolled out. He continued to suckle and nibble until the nipple was hard and sensitive.

Izuku began to shift his hips beneath him and Katsuki released the nipple to continue kissing downwards shifting himself further off the bed till his lips kissed Izuku's navel. He pauses, then lifts himself away and looks down at the smaller man beneath him. He stands up straight and clears his throat and averts his gaze as he blushes a bit.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks.

Izuku bolts up straight. "Of course!" Face fully red but no hesitation in his eyes. Knowing exactly what Katsuki meant. Katsuki nods.

"Take off your boots and pants and get further in the bed." He instructed.

He turned around and walked over to his own bag by the door. He pulled out his gun kit, retrieving one of the vials of oil from inside.

He turns around to see Izuku, completely naked laying back against several pillows he had propped up against the headboard. He was blushing with his knees touching and bent up towards his chest. All Katsuki could see was the expanse of skin from small, but slightly wide feet, narrow ankles to thick thighs and a round bottom. His hands sat fidgeted in front of him against the top of his thighs. Izuku looked up anxiously as the blond walked over to the bed lube in hand.

Katsuki turned and sat down on the bed and set the bottle next to him, then he took his boots and socks off.

Izuku watched him from behind, staring at the large strong back full of the muscles of a hardworking cowboy. Izuku was nervous, but also filled with so much joy and excitement. Kacchan has accepted him, despite hiding the truth from him. Intentionally or not, Izuku knew he should've seen the blond sooner. He feels so blessed to still have the blonds affection after that, and after dragging him into his trouble.

Katsuki stood up and began working his belt open. Izuku held his breath as Katsuki opened, pulled his pants and undershorts down giving Izuku a good view of his firm muscled buttocks. Izuku felt arousal shoot through his groin and precum drip onto his belly.

Katsuki turned around and Izuku whimpered a moan. Katsuki was half hard, his large cock stiff but not quite standing up all the way yet. There was a trail of course blond hair from his navel down to the base. His cock was long and thick, Izuku was scared but still anxious to have Kacchan inside him.

"Will it fit? Can my ass stretch around that? Oh my god." he whined quitely.

Katsuki growled and Izuku watched the cock grow more with a small hop.

He didn't realize he said that out loud.

Katsuki kneeled onto the bed, crawling over to the smaller. His large frame loomed over him as a big hand came up to his knee. There was a pause, and Katsuki didn't move for a moment. He then licked his lips as he encouraged Izuku to open his legs and show himself.

Embarrassed, Izuku's heart began to race as he followed the blonds lead. This was the moment of truth. Will he look at him and only feel disgust? Izuku preyed that wouldn't be the case as he bit his bottom lip.

Katsuki looked down pale inner thighs, the freckles from the smaller man's hips spread out more sparingly here. His eyes followed his inner thigh tendon that lead straight to his groin. Deku's cock was much smaller than his, but he wouldn't call it small actually. The pink head was dripping precum and his balls were actually kinda cute and nearly hairless. Dark curls mainly seen only above the base of the cock.

Katsuki growled with excitement. He didn't know he would feel this way at this moment. He's glad he caved in. He wasn't planning on addressing there relationship so soon but.. after meeting Deku's friends he all the sudden felt the urge to possess him and make his claim.

He looked up to Izuku's neck where a bruise has developed from his earlier attention and hummed in satisfaction at how dark it was, the marks from his teeth visible around a purple swell.

He looked back to Izuku's groin and brought his attention to his ass. He couldn't see. He then brought his hands to the back of Izuku's thighs and lifted his bottom up to show him more, causing Izuku to sink further down the pillows.

His hole was pink and so small. He would have to stretch it out with his fingers first. He reached over and grabbed the vial of oil. He pulled the cork off and poured a little on his fingers, spreading the oil till a few fingers were fully coated then put the cork back on.

He eased one finger in and instantly felt Izuku tighten up around the digit. Katsuki frowned.

"Deku… I need you to relax."

"R- right. Ah… sorry."

After a moment Katsuki could feel Izuku relaxing. Katsuki continued to press in deeper till his finger was fully in. He then pulled back to the first knuckle and pressed in again. He continued this as he watched Deku's face. His eyes were closed and he was slowing growing more used to the sensation.

He then pressed in a second finger and Izuku gasped in surprise, his eyes peeking open and looking at him as he felt the two fingers slide in all the way. He moaned as they maintained eye contact and he pulled out and back in again. He continued that and then spread his fingers apart inside him, he tried twisting them around. When his wrist turned with fingers spread Izuku let out a shocked moan.

"What is it?" Katsuki asked.

"I- ah.. I dunno. I- it felt different there. M- more sensitive.." He explained.

Katsuki twisted his wrist again slower this time, watching Izuku as he did. Izuku let out another shocked moan, more drawn out this time as he bowed his back and lifted his chin.

"Ohhh god. What is that? Ahhh~"

Katsuki continued pressing up towards Izuku's belly from the inside, watching Izuku's body respond. He pulled back his hand and added his third finger.

Izuku was really starting to feel it now. His hips began to rock against his hand eagerly. The oil now properly slicking his entrance, making his fingers glide in and out smoothly.

Watching Izuku, eyes shut again, blushing, moaning, and working his narrow hips against his hand was driving Katsuki insane.

He was so fucking hard. Was this enough? Will it fit now? God he wants to take him, and now.

Izuku peeked through those thick eyelashes and watching him as he bit his bottom lip. Katsuki groaned and leaned forward, taking those lips again in a deep kiss.

Then he pulled his fingers out and leaned back, reaching for the oil again. Izuku watched him with bated breath as the blond slicked up his now fully erect cock.

This was really happening. Kacchan was going to have sex with him. It felt like a dream to Izuku. Kacchan looked like Atlas, with the body and strength that could carry the world on his back. He's amazing and beautiful and he wanted him!

Once that large cock was glossed up from base to tip Katsuki leaned forward, kissing him again. His hands caressed his thighs as he made his place in between Izuku's legs.

Those hands arrived to his hips and Katsuki lined himself up. One hand came down to hold his cock as he pressed against his entrance. There was still resistance but he felt the oil slick a way in. He pressed further, allowing the head of his cock to enter.

He gasped and Izuku let out a long strangled moan as he brought his hand back up to Izuku's hip, gripping tight as he slowly pressed forward.

"Fuck." Katsuki grunted as he pressed his forehead to Izuku's. Izuku wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning as he finds purchase in his hold.

"Aaahh Ka- Kacchan. Ka- chan's so big…t- too big. It hurts." Izuku cried.

"You can take it Deku." he grumbled softly.

Izuku nuzzled into his neck and nodded with a whimper.

Katsuki continued pressing forward slow but steady until he finally pressed down to the hilt. He held Izuku close as he waited. Not just for the smaller man in his arms, but for himself as well. His cock was so hot and constricted, he felt he may burst at any moment.

Izuku felt so full and his entrance felt as if it's been forced to accommodate something that just shouldn't be able to fit. He tried to calm his breathing. Thankful the blond thought to use the oil he had.

Once they felt more comfortable Katsuki was eager to start moving.

"Are you ready?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku hesitates before nodding. "I- I think so."

Katsuki kisses him again, their lips softly stroking each other as their tongues rubbed, hoping it'd be the perfect distraction to any pain. Katsuki started rolling his hips back and forth slowly, testing the stretch and feel.

It felt incredible. He's never felt anything like it, but he had to be careful. Or he could burst to early.

Izuku moaned against his lips. Katsuki tried to ease into him as he slowly made his thrusts longer.

"Fuuuuck, Dekuuuu… so tight.. so good." he moaned as he kissed Izuku's neck.

Izuku whimpered happily at the praise. It was still kinda painful but he was starting to get familiar to the stretch. It was so overwhelming.

Katsuki began making full trusts, his cock head down to Izuku's rim then pressing back inside. The moaning in his ear egging him on. Inside Deku felt so hot, and so tight. It took all of his will power to continue this rhythm and not chase his climax.

He can't. He wanted Izuku to enjoy this. He tried shifting his hips and he began to make a more upward trusts. He was rewarded as Izuku let out a surprised yelp and gasp as the blond's cock trusted against that spot he found earlier as he pushed deeper into him. His walls flexing around him causing Katsuki to growl.

Tears again flooded Izuku's eyes at the added stimulation. He moaned as his back curved and he legs spread wider, his body already instinctively seeking this sensation again.

He wanted more. That stimulation pushed him past the initial pain completely. His forgotten cock throbbed between them as he choked another pleasurable sob, the blond rewarding him with another trust against this sensitive muscle inside of him.

"Aaaahhh m- more! Aahh ah it's ah so good!"

Katsuki's cock jolted in arousal. How can someone be adorable and sexy at the same time?

He sped up his thrusts. The smacking of the skin echoed in their ears, accompanied only by the breath of their moans and gasps.

One of Izuku's hands grasps blond locks tightly as the other reaches down his strong muscled back, dragging his fingernails along his skin. His mind lost as moans continued to spill from his lips.

Katsuki didn't know how much longer he could do this. He was so close. Deku was writhing in his arms in pleasure and his cock was so hard inside of him he almost wanted to cry. Only fucking Deku was capable to do something like this to him. He'll make sure Deku is the only one crying. He gripped Izuku's hips in a hard, possibly bruising grip and started a brutal pace. He pulled Izuku hard against his fast powerful thrusts.

Izuku truly did start crying, his voice wailing as Katsuki fucked him into the bed. Thrust after brutal thrust pushing him over the edge. He screamed as his untouched cock came across his belly and chest.

"Gaahh FUCK!" Katsuki exclaimed as Izuku's walls clamped down impossibly tight on his cock in a vice grip as the smaller man continued to cum. Katsuki felt his balls suddenly tighten and his cock swell up as his orgasum finally ripped right out of him. He rocked his hips into Deku's ass as wave after wave filled him up with his cum.

They both continued to pant as neither of them moved. Just enjoying the afterglow of their climax.

"Holy shit…" Katsuki finally spoke.

Izuku whimpered.

Katsuki slowly sat up onto his elbows to look at Izuku in the face.

He looked so blissed out of his fucking mind, it was a second until the smaller man blinked and his eyes finally focused on the blond looking down at him.

"Kacchan's amazing…." He said breathlessly.

Katsuki blushed at the complement as he scoffed. "Of course I am."

Izuku smiled the softest smile and Katsuki couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him softly.

"I guess we should actually sleep now." Katsuki smirked and he sat back up.

He slowly pulled out, his cum dripping out once he was released from the now slightly gaping hole. He couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"S- stay here."

"I don't think I can move even if I wanted to right now Kacchan." Izuku tiredly chuckled.

Katsuki got out of the bed looked around the room for something to wipe Izuku off with. He found a small towel folded neatly by a basin and a wooden privacy screen. He dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out before going back to Izuku.

He helped Izuku get cleaned up, removing both of their cum from him as much as he could, as well as any sweat that had collected.

"Thank you." Izuku smiled bashfully and Katsuki blushed.

"No problem…" he muttered with a slightly embarrassed pout. He then got up and went back to the basin. He rinsed the towel and wiped himself down as well before going back over to Izuku.

Katsuki crawled back in bed next to Izuku and they got settled under the covers. Izuku easily fit into his arms as he pulled him into his chest. Izuku let out a satisfied hum as he gets comfortable. He kisses Katsuki's collarbone and smiles happily.

Katsuki blushes but leans down to kiss him on the lips, chaste and soft, twice. They look into each others eyes and blush dusted their cheeks.

"K- Kacchan... I-"

"I love you Deku…"

Izuku's eyes grow wide and they begin to shimmer as fresh tears slowly build up on them.

"I love you tooooo." He cried in a trembling voice.

They kissed again, longer this time before Katsuki pulled away and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go to sleep Deku."

Izuku smiled and closed his eyes.

They both fell asleep almost instantly in each others warmth, the sex and the event's of the last forty eight hours catching up to them in the form of exhaustion. Finally having the chance to fully relax.

Not nearly ready for the trials that will threaten to separate them ahead.


	6. The Hired Hand

**My art from the previous chapter love scene. 3**

Warm morning rays spill through a space between thick red curtains, touching upon bare skin. Slowly reaching their pale hips and warming them. The blankets had been sleepily kicked down, only covering just past their legs as the room slowly pushed back the darkness with the rising sun.

Thick dark lashes twitched and fluttered. His emerald orbs adjusted out of the haze of sleep before taking in what laid before him. The large broad expanse of muscle and skin filled his view, like a strong wall built up to shield and protect him. Izuku's eyes trailed up the large chest and a long thick neck so he could see his lovers sleeping face.

He was so beautiful, and painfully handsome.

This was his first time seeing the blond man sleep. The permanent frown and ninety degree angle etched into his brow was gone. Now he looked so peaceful it had him in awe.

Izuku's eyes continued to linger down on to his lips, then rose to those high sharp cheekbones. He smiled as he brought a hand up and brushed his fingers against the blond hairs fallen in his face, revealing a pale forehead. Izuku watched as brows at rest twitched, slowly going back into their place. Transforming the soft rested expression into its usual more serious stern one Izuku fell in love with when they were children.

His fingers brush down past his cheek and along a strong scruffy jawline as deep fiery eyes peered down from long blond lashes, focusing in on him. The blond let out a tired groan, shutting his eyes again and wrapping his arm around Izuku, pulling him in close. Izuku sighed in his embrace as he gladly nuzzled his cheek against Katsuki's warm muscular chest.

"Good morning Kacchan." Izuku greets sweetly, smiling to himself as he pressing himself even closer, feeling the warmth and softness of their still naked bodies together.

"Mornin'" Katsuki grunted his response sleepily.

Izuku couldn't help but smile. He was wide awake now but he felt like he was in a dream. He closed his eyes again as he breathed in deep through his nose, letting the air out as he happily lifted his chin up to nuzzle his nose just under Katsuki's chin. He felt where the soft skin transitioned to rough bearded hairs, finding the texture somehow comforting.

He himself struggled with facial hair, only getting soft thin dark hairs that were hardly noticeable on his chin. Once shaved it takes ages to grow back. His father didn't have thick whiskers either. He liked Katsuki's scruff that's been getting thicker by the day since they first seen each other just a few nights ago.

Katsuki shifts his head a bit to Izuku's ministrations and brings his hand up to scratch his chin.

"I need to shave." He grunted.

"I like it." Izuku says. Katsuki snorts though Izuku can't see the blush that lightly covers his cheeks.

"I don't like how itchy it gets when its at this length."

"Maybe Shoto can get us a razor to use."

Katsuki doesn't say anything else, instead he hums in agreement as he tilts his head down and kisses dark curls. Slowly he presses Izuku onto his back and leans on his elbow, running a hand down Izuku's hip and thigh. He places a kiss on the side of his temple, next to his brow, and then nuzzles into the crook of the smaller man's neck. Breathing in deep thorough his nose he takes in the earthy scent that was Deku.

Izuku feels his body react immediately as the blond hovered over him and explored his body with the utmost care and delicacy. It was almost torture as he felt his cock begin to stiffen. He let a soft whimper escape as Katsuki's big hands were suddenly both on his rear, the gentle touch became much more firm as Katsuki shifted himself between his legs and was kissing his neck. Strong fingers kneaded into the muscle. Katsuki's heavy length, hard and wanting, touched upon his belly, brushing against his own need.

"Kacchan..." He moaned.

 _-Knock knock knock-_

"Sorry to interrupt but breakfast will be served in ten minutes." Shoto, leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly looking at his childhood friend as he gets devoured by the blond haired stranger in his father's old bed.

"Sh- Sho!" Deku stutters out of embarrassment, face going beet red and folding his arms oddly around his face as Katsuki quickly pulls the blankets up to cover them as he shot a glare at the unwanted visitor.

"You both must have a lot of energy. I figured last night the two of you might've had some fun, but to still be going at it. Well if you have a lot of pent up energy I suppose I could-"

"Get the fuck out Half and Half!" Katsuki shouts, cutting him off.

Shoto gives them a unaffected look and shrugs with a small smile as he does as he's told. "It was just a joke." He says as he shuts the door.

Katsuki groans as he plops his head down on Izuku's chest.

"... I- I suppose we should get out of bed." Izuku quietly suggests, arms still hiding his blushing face.

Katsuki groans as he wraps his arms around Izuku's middle and hugs him possessively.

"Fine." He grunts out.

After a short pause like that, the blond finally pulls back and sits up on his knees, letting out a huff as he looks down at Izuku. They were both half hard, and looking at the smaller man's body in the morning light on full display wasn't helping his cause either. Deku was fucking gorgeous and sexy looking like an angel as sunlight made him look like he was glowing, it took all of his will power to not prolong their morning rise and fuck him into the mattress again right now. He sighed deeply as he finally got himself to turn away and shift off of the bed, searching for their clothes. They really didn't have time to prolong things. They were being chased after all. They don't know if they truly lost them or not and he didn't want to give Tomura the time to catch up and find Deku.

He tossed Izuku's clothes to him that he found on the floor and then started dressing himself with his own, finding his hat by his bag. It's a shame they had to keep wearing these dirty clothes. Perhaps after the train robbery they could afford to get supplies and find a place they can hide or make camp without worrying about being found. Somewhere with lots of cover. They can't keep up living life on the run for days on end, and they cant get innocent bystanders involved anymore either. Katsuki didn't want to see another repeat of the saloon incident.

Once they were dressed and grabbed their bags they headed down the Hallway. Eijirou and Denki exited their room just as they were coming to pass their door.

"Good mornin'! Did you both sleep well?" Eijirou asked cheerfully despite his obvious sleepy headed look. Eyes droopy with a lopsided smile, scratching his chin at the black stubble growing along his jaw.

"Ahh yes!" Izuku responded, a light blush on his cheeks. "How about you?"

"I slept like a LOG! Man! I really needed that." Eijirou said.

"The beds here are so comfortable!" Denki exclaimed. "I felt like i was sleeping on a cloud."

Katsuki noticed these two probably didn't hear them last night. Looking to Deku he could see he may also be thinking the same thing with that slight look of relief on his face. Probably unaware of the obvious huge bruise that lay on his neck.

Just as the thought came to him Katsuki saw Eijirou notice said bruise, him being in clear view of it from his angle. The faulty redhead then looked up at Katsuki. They made eye contact and Eijirou smirked with a glint in his eye and an all knowing look to his face. Katsuki cringed but was grateful when no questions were shot out at him.

They all made their way downstairs into the dining room. Shoto wasn't there yet but they all took their seats at the table. Katsuki looked at Izuku and could tell he was wrapped up in his own thoughts now. Probably busy thinking about what they have set out to do next. He should really be telling them if there is anything they need to work on. They are all in this together now.

"Deku... What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks.

Izuku looks up, eyes wide from being just slightly surprised. Used to being alone with his thoughts the question caught him by surprise. "Ahh, well. I was thinking once we meet with Shoto's acquaintance we'd want to plan a place to meet up as well, incase we get split up for any reason. I just want to plan some precautions."

Katsuki slightly smirks as he nods in agreement, glad Deku was thinking of the similar things he was.

"We need a basecamp." Katsuki says. "Somewhere to meet up and to rest. Also if we are going to be doing things as a group there will be times it's more inconspicuous to travel separately. We don't need people knowing who we are and Tomura finding out our movements."

"Ah you're completely right about that Kacchan! Amazing."

"That's how we knew we needed to ride fast and warn y'all about them." Eijirou adds in, hearing their conversation. "After Katsuki had told me you were wrapped up in some kind of trouble and Denki and I saw a group of riders headed into town I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. Bandits don't go rolling into town often. They usually attack people travelling between towns to make easy money without a big possibility of law interferin'."

Shoto steps in the room. "If you need one I can give you a map and a compass."

"That would be very helpful. I don't have either unfortunately." Izuku responds.

Katsuki looks at Izuku surprised. "You don't?"

"N- no. Did you think I did?"

"Well, how the hell else did you manage to travel across the desert? On foot no less? Did you not know where you were goin'?" Katsuki asked.

The others look to Izuku in interest as well.

"I knew there was a town north of here and I ran. I couldn't take the road in risk of them taking it as well. When I started it was night and I was following the north star. Luckily clouds were scarce and I had the moon to light my way, and during the day I just kept forward. Sun on my right in the morning and my left in the afternoon. Once it was night again I was able to see if I strayed at all from direction and correct it with the north star again. Luckily I didn't stray off to far, and I was able to make it the next morning, found the road into town easy enough."

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. Izuku had run two nights strait on foot in the desert without rest. What kind of monstrous endurance did he have to be able to do that? Katsuki looks to Shoto who also looks surprised. Which means Izuku may have beat up other kids but this was still something not normal, even for a Deku who is known for being small but fierce.

"That's amazing!" Denki exclaims.

"You must be even stronger than I already thought! Super manly Izuku!" Eijirou adds.

Shoto stays silent but a subtle smile came upon his lips, he felt proud that his friend was still ever so independent and strong. Izuku changed a lot since they were little but he always had that fire in him that seemed to never want to burn out. Shoto understood now that it was a tenacity that no one can whittle down.

Shoto goes to take his seat as Izuku flushes.

"I- It's nothing to amazing or anything! I was scared honestly and felt I was running for my life! I wanted to get as far away from anywhere Tomura would look for me as soon as possible. So I went North, I had never gone there previously."

The old lady comes out with her cart of food and starts dishing plates.

"Fight or Flight." Shoto provides. "Your base instincts pushed you past your limits, allowing you to work your body to do something one typically couldn't do. Reaching close to your bodies maximum potential. Though I never heard of anyone doing this over the span of two nights. That truly is amazing Izuku."

Izuku bites his lip and continues to blush bashfully at the praises he was not prepared for this morning. He glances at Katsuki who has stayed silent this whole time and sees a serious expression on his face as their eyes lock. Katsuki's deep reds pierce into him as if he is trying to pull him apart and study the pieces before putting him back together again. It made Izuku shiver with excitement. Did Kacchan find him _'amazing'_ as well? Izuku felt his heart skip to the thought of the blond cowboy giving him such praise.

But he doesn't say anything and turns forward to his food to eat when the old lady plates it. Izuku lets out a small sigh. Slight disappointment filled him but he quickly turns to his food as well. The aroma of peppered sausage with fried eggs and toast hit his nose. A tall glass of orange juice sat next to his plate and a mug to hold coffee. The maid poured them coffee and Izuku was quick to add a little bit of sugar and creme to his.

Katsuki begins stuffing his face as he thinks about Izuku's story of crossing the desert. It was unbelievable. He trusts Deku is telling the truth but, if that's the case, than Deku may be a liability to himself in a dangerous situation. He could've died out there. In the middle of nowhere. Before Katsuki even had the chance to find him and save him. It's a goddamn wonder that he didn't fucking dihydrate in the heat. Katsuki felt that maybe he can't trust Deku with himself.

He remembers how Deku was quick to hop off his horse to run back into the town where those men he tried so hard to run away from was just to save a bunch of women he only just met.

Deku was selfless, and good. Katsuki both admired and hated those qualities in this moment. The blond now feels a determination inside of him heat up and build pressure. He will do everything he can to protect him and make sure he stays out of harm's way, no matter what crazy shit they may fall into.

He glances over again at the smaller man who was now fully enjoying his meal. What will it take? To be free of this baggage and take him home? Well for now they have a plan, all that's left is to put the pieces together and hope it works out in their favor.

Once the meal is finished Shoto gathers them several things they may need. He provides them with bread, cheese and jerky, water, the map they have previously mentioned, a couple bars of soap, and a razor at Izuku's request.

They are in the backyard packing up their horses and Shoto gives them the details on the Hand for hire.

"The man your going to meet is called Inasa Yoarashi. He's a large beast of a man and a professional bounty hunter, but he does all sorts of jobs. I've known him for only a short while but it seems I've earned his respect somehow. If you mention I referred you to him he should be willing to work with you without up front payment. Just be sure he gets his share in rewards later. I don't want him thinking I owe him any favors." He says with a slight perturbed expression.

It was unusual even to Izuku to see Shoto show such discomfort at just the prospect of something happening. There seemed to be something more than discomfort too. Izuku could see it but it was so strange he felt he shouldn't pry his friend about it. At least not now anyways. He will have to see this Inasa for himself.

They all mount their horses, Izuku at Katsuki's back again, as Shoto see's them off.

"If you continue down the road here and take a right on Holly Street it will lead you out of the city and into a wooded area called Stillwater. Once you cross the small stone bridge and come up to the first fork in the road take a left, that will lead you to his home." Shoto gives the directions and all but Denki seemed to catch on to them as his brows knitted together at trying to remember everything.

"Thanks again Sho, for everything." Izuku smiles softly and genuinely. Shoto can't help but smile back.

"You're my closest and probably only real friend Izuku. If you ever need anything else my home is always open to you. Don't you ever hesitate."

"I won't." A fondness grows on Izuku's expression, so happy to have a friend like Shoto around.

"That goes to all of you." He looks to the other men. "Any friend of Izuku's is welcome to find sanctuary with me. All I ask…"

He looks to Katsuki, their eyes lock and his expression flattens. "Is that you keep him safe."

Katsuki's eyes narrow, almost feeling like he is being challenged. Maybe that was the point. The man obviously cared about Izuku. Probably almost as much as he did. It pains him to admit that any man could rival his affection towards Deku.

"Tch.." he clicks his tongue in annoyance and looks away.

Eijirou chuckles. "No worries man. We all have grown fond of him and would stand by him through thick and thin. Besides… we all have something to settle with Tomura now. Were in this together!"

Shoto gives Kirishima a smirk, liking the camaraderie the man expressed. "Thank you. I'm glad, I feel more at ease knowing he will be with you all."

He looks to Izuku, his expression turning more serious. "Please be careful. I want to see you again someday, and intact please."

Izuku chuckles. "Sho I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." he says as he pulls his hood back up.

Shoto reluctantly shuts his mouth and decides to leave it at that. He knows Izuku can be reckless at times, but he will hope his company will help keep him in line.

They say their goodbyes and they are finally riding down the road with a trot. With the sun up and people awake the roads were much busier. People walking from here to there, open and enclosed carriages going up and down the streets, carts full of supplies and barrels, children running. It was a lively place and people seemed to be going about their day. Izuku smiles as he watches a woman give her child a kiss on their scraped knee. Seeing such a normal scene made it seem like there maybe is no need to worry about the possibility of the danger of twisted men running their operation throughout these streets.

The picture of Tomura's cunning face flashes in his mind. No. Izuku couldn't doubt the man was trying to manipulate every place he can get his grubby hands on. Things are bad now for him, but it's only going to get worse for everyone else unless he is stopped.

They come up to the sign marked Holly St. and turn, the road looks to go on for a while before they could be leaving out of the city. Izuku allows himself a moment of comfort and shyly wraps his arms around Katsuki's waist and leans his head against his strong back. Izuku blushes as he recalls their evening together. It had been so amazing, but the discomfort of a horses trot made it hard to ignore the slight pain in his backside. Nothing he couldn't tolerate but is totally distracting. It's going to be hard to get used to. Hopefully next time he won't have to ride out the next morning.

Next time…

Izuku feels his face heat up even more at the thought. His high pain tolerance helped him with Kacchan's impressive size in the beginning, and he is so glad for that because once he got used to it it felt so amazing.

Eijirou looks over and chuckles, seeing Katsuki with a beet red face and Izuku pressed close against his back. This is when Eijirou figures out that the hardboiled blond was most definitely a virgin up until last night. Which was to him a huge surprise and amusing to no end. He always thought Katsuki was the manliest sort of guy ever since he met him. Not that this tarnishes that image at all, rather seeing these two together was quite endearing to him.

He looks over to Denki who seemed to be in his own thoughts as they traveled. Eijirou once again felt how grateful he was to have him there. They've been through a lot together and now he doesn't know what his life would look like without him in it. He doesn't want to know either.

Once they finally get out of the city area they can see the small stone bridge up ahead. They cross it and further up come to the fork in the road. They take the left as Shoto had told them and continue along a dirt road. The trees get denser and they finally can see a small wooden shack between the trunks. The road then curves in towards the home. It was a small cabin, small windows in the front and a chimney with smoke rising out. The front porch had a couple of chairs and a few jugs that likely once held moonshine by the looks of them, corked open with one laying on its side.

Katsuki cringed, he's drank moonshine on numerous occasions but it tasted like utter shit. To him whiskey was meant to be aged properly, giving it the subtle flavor to go with the burn making it enjoyable.

They rode up and it seems that they have been noticed. The front door opens as they approach. Just as Shoto had described, a man, tall, and large with a monstrously built, came to the front of his porch and greeted them with a shotgun in hand. Dark hair cut short to his scalp and short sideburns that went down to his sharp jawline. His white shirt is halfway buttoned open and he wore suspenders with his dark trousers and huge leather brown boots.

They come to a stop and his eyes narrow suspiciously as he looks at them.

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want with me?"

Izuku lets down his hood and meets his gaze. "Hello Mr. Yoarashi, I am Izuku Midoriya. I am a close friend of Shoto Todoroki. He said I could come to you for a job."

Inasa's body relaxes at the name of Shoto Todoroki and the defencive scowl quickly switches to a huge friendly grin. "You're a friend of Shoto?! Please call me Inasa! Come inside I will happily help Shoto's friend!"

Heeled footsteps come out from behind Inasa, exiting the house.

"Who' all dees cuties here?" A woman with long fawn colored hair asked. She had a sultry look about her with her thick lips, big eyes and large breasts that looked to be nearly bursting from her dress.

"Shoto sent them!" Inasa says loudly with excitement.

"Awwwe an' he 'dn't come an' say hi?" She says with a cute pout. She looks over everyone as they dismount and tie up their horses to the hutch in the front of the home.

Inasa also makes a perturbed face at the thought of Shoto not coming with. "I guess not… that's a damn shame."

She giggles. "He' prob'ly avoidin' ya'."

Inasa gapes at her in shock. "What really?! WHY?!" An overly dramatic display of worry comes over his face.

She tugs Inasa inside by the shirt as everyone approaches them so they can enter the home. "'cause yer so in his face all da time. Ya need ta reel him in, not go splashin in all willy nilly ya know what im sayin?"

Katsuki sure as hell doesn't. This woman talks really fucking weird, even to a guy from the country like him. Who the hell even is she? Living with a hired hand and bounty hunter.

They walk in and their home looks nice and lived in that's for sure. It had an all open dining living space and a kitchen area in the back and a staircase to their left. The only door in view leading to what was probably a closet just under the highest part of the staircase. There is a dining table with four chairs and a couch and lounge chair in front of the fireplace that was currently burning nicely.

Inasa sighs as he nods to the woman about whatever it is she said and he turns back to them.

"Please make yourselves comfortable and let's talk." He says while looking them over. Inasa takes a seat in the lounge chair, Izuku, Denki and Eijirou all sit on the couch together while Katsuki ops for standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"So how do you know Shoto?!" Inasa asked immediately. Izuku smiles, happy to be on good terms with the man so quickly. Briefly wondering why Shoto seemed to be so weird when it came to him.

"We grew up together. Started off as school mates and we've been friends ever since." Izuku simply states.

"That's great! I'm so happy to be able to meet someone who is so close to him. How about the rest of you?" He asks.

Eijirou lifts his hand up. "Ah we are just acquainted with Shoto ourselves. I'm Eijirou! This is Denki beside me, and the broot standing behind us is Katsuki. Don't let his scowl fool ya he's a big softy." He says smiling.

Katsuki smacks Eijirou upside the head for that. "Shut the hell up." Eijirou lets out a half hearted _ouch_ but otherwise seemed unaffected by the hit.

Inasa lets out a boisterous laugh, and the woman walks up next to Inasa and sits on his armrest. "I'm Camie, we work together f'r the most part, an' 'nother, Seiji shou'd be back soon."

And as if on cue the front door flies open and a man walks in. He is of average build and has medium length lavender hair that hid his left eye. With his one visible, very narrow eye he sends a sharp piercing glare at everyone, who all in turn were staring right back at him. He was well dressed, looking more like a gentlemen than someone who works for hire like Inasa.

"What is going on in here? Who are these people?" He asked with a snappy tone.

"Speak a' da devil! Sei, come meet t'eh people Shoto sent us." Camie said, unaffected by the man's standoffish attitude.

He reluctantly walked over next to her. As she introduced him.

"Tis is Seiji! An' all togetha' we work as a team. We do anythin' from delivery ta huntin bounties. So tell us ya'll! What 'cha need help wit'?" She asked in a chipper voice.

Izuku looked at them all nervously before working himself up to it. He swallows.

"H- How about helping us rob a train and fight to destroy The Alliance of Lost men?"

All of their eyes grow wide in surprise. It takes them a moment to process what he had just told them. Seiji finally breaks the silence.

"Are you insane? He cannot be serious can he?" he asks, his voice trembling at the implications behind it all. Breaking a crime, then going up against arguably one of the most dangerous group of criminals out there today. It was a lot to ask.

"F'r how much?" Camie asked. Seiji looked at her like she lost her head.

"You can not be seriously considering this? If we get caught we're criminals, if not then we will probably die fighting a fight that isn't ours." Seiji tried to reason.

Camie gives him a side eyed look with her brows bowed up and her thick lips slightly smirking. "I mean if 'tis is a big job their gotta be a nice reward out a' tis." She looks back to Izuku, waiting on his answer.

"I- I'm not sure. I'll give you guys 60% of the cash on the train that the three of you can share. We need cash too but that's not the only thing we are after. From the train you also can gather what you want."

Inasa who has been silent and looking serious the whole time raises an eyebrow at that as he continues to just listen, leaning forward and resting with his elbows on his knees.

"The train we are planning to rob is the Todoroki train. We need more firepower to go against The Alliance." Izuku informs them.

A gradual chuckling grabs everyone's attention and makes them jump as it suddenly grows into a booming laughter. Inasa's chin is lifted high as he bellows out in amusement. Causing concern for everyone except Camie who seemed to have expected Inasa to react this way to such information. Seiji just seemed annoyed.

Inasa than sighs as he finally comes down from his laughing fit. His grin infectious as he looks Izuku in the eye.

"I'm in." He growels out almost predatorily.

Izuku smiles and he bites his lip as he looks over to Camie and Seiji who looked to be ever so reluctant.

"I'm in too." Camie smiles.

Seiji notices Izuku's eyes on him and sighs. "Fine, I'll come along as well. I honestly can't send these two off on a job like this without keeping an eye on them myself."

"Thank you." Izuku says.

The gratitude in his voice was so evident it causes the ridgid man to soften up a bit. Suddenly not wanting to be as irritated as he was at the situation. He looks away embarrassed.

"It's no big deal. You'll be paying us majority after all. A Todoroki train is bound to have a good stash on it. I just never planned on ever doing criminal work myself, and then turn right back around and fight off other criminals. I hope you have a GREAT explanation for this."

"Oh! Ah, of course! It's the least I can do." Izuku nods.

He then tells them everything. He explains how he met Tomura, how he worked for him, and how he learned of their dirty work and escaped. He told them about the saloon burning down and how he, Eijirou and Denki lost their friends to the fire. He then explained how Shoto suggested the train heist on his own family's business which had Inasa go into another laughing fit causing Seiji to yell at him to _shut it already_. Once everything was said and done Izuku goes into the specifics of his plan. He pulls out his notebook from his bag and flips it open to where he wrote the train schedule Shoto had given him and the map. He opens the map up and points to the location he's looking for.

"Right now the train is enroute to Dayton. They will be unloading it overnight and then going inroute to Westburg the next morning at eight am tomorrow morning." He looks at the line indicating the railroad between the two towns, studying the area.

He brings his hand up to his chin and ponders. He then looks up to everyone in the room. "We need to board the train while its moving and get the conductor to stop it and get the workers in the cars to surrender, were not killing anyone. If you have to knock them out, but we're not going to murder innocents."

This statement seemed to ease Seiji even more. He looked to be a very honest and dignified man. Making it even more strange he was in this line of work.

Looking down at the map Izuku sees something. "Here" He points.

"There is the where the railway splits. We will have someone change the rails to switch, see." He drags his finger up. "There is a river here, and a bridge. We will get the train to take the bridge and the conductor to stop it on the other side. If we are quick we should be able to get what we need and escape the scene fast but if necessary we can see if there is anything on the train explosive to demolish the bridge. I'm sure once the train doesn't arrive in Westburg they will send law enforcement to look for it." Izuku states.

"I have some dynamite actually. Just one crate but it should be enough. I will be sure to restock once we stop that train." Inasa informs him. Izuku nods.

"Okay, then we will do it as an extra precaution."

"I can set up the Dynamite." Denki volunteers. "It was one of the jobs I did in the mines with Eijirou. But he's stronger than me, you may need him on the train not on the bridge rigging explosives."

Eijirou cracks his knuckles. "You can count on me." He says with a grin.

"I can be the one to change the train tracks to the bridges route." Camie then volunteers.

"If that's the case I will go with her." Seiji states. "I don't want her alone out there. We can help out with the explosives beforehand then ride over to change it once he's all set up."

"So this leaves me, Kacchan, Eijirou, and Inasa to stop the train and the crew." Izuku says.

"Leave the conductor to me." Katsuki tells him.

Izuku looks up to him over his shoulder. "Okay."

"Shouldn't Inasa stop the conductor?" Seiji interveines. "With his size and glare he is much more intimidating."

"You trying to say I can't do it?!" Katsuki growls angrily, about to stomp over to get into the other mans face until he heard Izuku interject.

"Don't underestimate Kacchan. I ensure you he can do it." Izuku says, smiling as he sees Seiji already somewhat regretting pissing the blond off. "He may not be as big as Inasa but he is still the second biggest in our group and… well." He chuckles. "He can be very intimidating even when he's not trying to be."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" Katsuki asks as he side eyes Izuku. His current glare looking slightly more like a pout underneath it all. Izuku laughs and Katsuki feels like he's hearing an angel sing.

"It means your perfect for the job Kacchan!" Izuku states with a smile. "Inasa you can help with intimidating and restraining the workers in the cars."

Inasa sits up straight and mock salutes him. "Aye aye boss man!" He says, already assuming Izuku's role as the group leader.

Izuku blinks a fews times and raises his eyebrows in surprise. He smiles as he looks back down to the map, but suddenly there is a knock on the door.

Camie gets up to answer it. Walking over in her casual but sultry way she then opens the door.

"Hello sir can I help ya?" She asks. Everyone is silent and looking over to the doorway but no one can see who it is.

"Yes ma'am, I'd like to speak to Izuku. I know he's here. Please send him out." A deep voice demanded in the most polite tone.

Izuku's back stiffened straight. He knew that voice. It was Kurogiri. So he had noticed them. Izuku should've known. Kurogiri is very observant and gets suspicious of things easily.

"Hm? Izuku? Who's dat?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

Kurogiri sighs. "Izuku I know you can hear me. I have twenty men in town all being informed that your here. I suspect Tomura should be back soon too. Just give up and we won't kill your friends. You know where to find me. I'm giving you till nightfall." And like that he walks away from the doorway. Camie watches him walk back to his horse, another man was waiting for him on horseback too. She shuts the door and turns to them.

"He was wit' someone else. Some old guy wit' grey hair and round specs." She informs them.

"Giran most likely…. Shit!" Izuku curses.

Everyone look at him with worry. Izuku looks up at Inasa. "I'm sorry. I lead them right to your home."

"Danger often comes with the job. We will take what's important and keep to the plan. So long as we are successful and win what is there to worry about?" Inasa informs him.

Izuku chokes out a sob. "Thank you so much. I… I don't know what I'd do without you… All of you." He looks around the room looking everyone in the eye. Katsuki meets his gaze and holds it.

"It's time to pick a place for a hideout." Katsuki tells him.

"Yea." Izuku lets out another long sigh as he looks back down at the map.

After a couple minutes of looking at the area he sees an ideal spot. "Here." He points to a spot north of the bridge. "It's a forested area, and it's along this smaller river that breaks off from the main one. We can set up camp here."

"Looks good to me boss." Inasa states. Everyone else seems to be in agreement as well.

"Well we betta' start packin'!" Camie tells them. "We wanna be gone befo' they change their minds and come back lookin fer us."

At that everyone is moving. Inasa, Seiji and Camie all head upstairs to pack their things. Katsuki and Eijirou head over to the front windows to take a look outside. They see no sign of anyone for now. Izuku walks up behind Katsuki at one of the windows.

"We don't want to wait till nightfall. We should leave as soon as they are fully packed up and we make camp at that spot by the river." Izuku says.

Katsuki nods in agreement. "I doubt they will give us much time to leave without having someone comin' this way to at least keep an eye on us."

Camie comes back down the stairs with several hats and scarves. "We'll be needin' these from time to time pick out what 'cha like."

Denki and Eijirou walk over and pick out their own hats from the pile. They never needed them being men who worked in the mines rather than open fields, the only headwear they had was mining helmets. Denki picks out a black hat and scarf and Eijirou finds a reddish brown hat and a black scarf as well, they both put them on and tie the scarves around their necks.

Katsuki pulls his dark red bandana out of his pocket and ties it around his neck as well. Izuku hesitantly walks over to the pile and picks out a teal colored scarf but doesn't pick a hat. Opting to just wearing his hood as needed.

Katsuki goes out the front door drawing a pistol from his shoulder rig and walks up to the road, checking to make sure no one was around. It seems they truly did leave for the time being as he scans the trees around them.. He turns back around and walks up to the house. "What's taking ya'll so damn long, hurry the hell up."

Izuku is the first to emerge, carrying what looked to be a couple of large bags, probably carrying food of some sort. "Camie said they have a carriage in the back. They want to bring most of their things for the camp out. Since they may be with us for a while."

They both walk around the house and find the carriage and the horses stable. Katsuki takes the bags from Izuku and puts them in the back.

"Thanks." Izuku says. As he is turning around Katsuki grabs him by the shoulder, turning him around. Izuku looks up at him and blushes shyly as he steps into his space.

"Things are going to be taken care of. Just promise me you will rely on me and not do anything reckless. We're in this together, ya hear me?" Katsuki tells him sternly, the knit in between his brows tightening upwards showing that he is worried.

Izuku offers him a soft smile. "I hear you Kacchan."

Katsuki than brings his hand up to his cheek and kisses him tenderly. When he pulls back he looks down into those bright emerald eyes that are staring right back at him and he tugs on a curl of hair by his ear.

"You better." He threatens lightheartedly.

They head back into the house and help with packing and loading the carriage back up. Inasa comes out and loads up all their things as Seiji gets their horses and saddle them up to the carriage.

It's not long till they are all set and ready to go. Camie and Seiji are taking the carriage while Inasa rides his horse with the others. Katsuki and Izuku leading them out of there as they head to their destination with some haste.

At that same moment Tomura is riding back into the city with his group except Toga and Dabi are no longer with them. They find their way to the restaurant Kurogiri was at the previous night. Tomura is the only one to dismount and he goes inside. The doorman runs up to him immediately.

"Mr. Shigaraki! is expecting you!"

"Of course he is. Good."

Tomura then goes into a doorway to the side that leads into a carpeted hallway, he goes to the door at the end of the hall and opens the door.

"Kurogiri."

The long haired man looks up at him. His piercing gold eyes flicker. "Tomura. He's here. He has sought out the help of a hired hand. I told him to either give in or you and I will come and take him tonight."

"No more waiting Kurogiri. Gather everyone whos here. He won't give in. We take him now."

When they take all their men to the cabin Tomura was pissed to find the place empty.

"HE WAS HERE!" He kicks the table in the middle of the room. Cursing as he looks the the embers still glowing in the fireplace. He storms out of the house and furiously shouts at the group of men with them.

"FIND THAT LITTLE SHIT AND HIS CUNT FRIENDS! KILL THEM ON SIGHT, BRING ME IZUKU ALIVE… I will have my fun with him." He sneers angrily with determination.

All the men ride off to begin their hunt.


	7. Lakeside

Katsuki felt on edge as he remembered the voice he heard at the door just a couple hours ago, demanding Deku to surrender himself and go with them. Katsuki frowned as his grip on the reigns tightened under his calloused fingertips. He will never allow it. Deku was his now. After Their night together Katsuki knows full well now. His desires for Deku were mutual. The look Deku showed in his eyes as they made love proved it. He wants those eyes to stay on him. He knows it's a terrible thing but he wants to monopolize Deku. Though he also wants to keep him safe and never allow him out of his sight if he can help it.

Life is now a lot more eventful then Katsuki ever cared to have it before. Day's usually spent doing his normal day to day tasks, herding, monitoring cattle and the like. He was never a very social guy. If people approached him he'd talk but was never overly familiar with others. So traveling as a group of seven outside of a cattle drive was never anything he ever had on his agenda.

Izuku's hands rested on the blond's hips, but he could tell that the smaller man was tense as well with how firm and unmoving his grip is. He was keeping his mind focused. Katsuki kept his eye out, watching their surroundings as well. The dry grasses were turning more lush as they went further east towards the river. They really aren't traveling all that far from the desert they had just traveled yesterday, but this was the area where you could see the land change from one to the next. There were more trees in this area, Oaks, and Elms tall and with full canopies grouped together here and there as they made their way along the dirt road. Cacti and other desert plants still present but in much fewer numbers now.

Katsuki glanced over as the hired hand, trotted up beside them. With his ever confident smile which continued to split his face in half as he just looked at them, making Katsuki uncomfortable.

"Wha' th' hell ya starin' at baldie?" Katsuki asked with an annoyed gruff tone.

Inasa opens his mouth in surprise as he corrected him. "Ah! I'm not bald but I do shave my scalp quite close!" he doesn't seem to realize he was being insulted and continues. "You must be little boss man's right hand man huh?"

Katsuki couldn't help his smirk and he hears Izuku chuckle quietly behind him.

"What of it?" Katsuki simply answers, puffing his chest out in pride.

Inasa's brows knit together but his smile stays strong. "I need to know when things get messy who is next in command if lil' boss isn't able to give the order."

Katsuki frowns at that and looks away from the bigger man. There could be numerous reasons why Deku couldn't give orders to the men he hired, but the implications were still there.

Izuku decided to speak out. "Kacchan is next in charge. Even when I'm present please listen to anything he says. I trust his judgment even before my own."

What?

Katsuki really wished he could see behind him right now and look at Deku's face. Why, or how could he trust him that much? He wants to be happy about it, confident that he could make rational decisions but Deku hasn't even seen him do anything to earn such respect. How would he know he wasn't an idiot? It irritates him that Izuku is so quick to be so trusting. Is this how Tomura got him?

Inasa was about to speak again when they suddenly hear a shot. Everyone's heads turn as they look around. Behind them they see several riders are coming for them on horseback, hollering and sending more shots in their direction.

"Eijirou! Denki! Go ahead with the carriage! We will take care of them!" Izuku shouts as he pulls his small pistol from his hip and cocks it.

"Shit!" Katsuki pulls out his left pistol with his right hand as he controls the reigns with his left.

Izuku's left arm wraps tightly around his waist as he leans to the side. They both point and shoot as the carriage along with Eijirou and Denki passes them and the bandits are riding up on them. Inasa pulls his gun and starts making shots as well. Four of six who were in clear sight on the road behind them drop in what felt like seconds. Two are taken out by Inasa alone while Katsuki and Izuku got the other two. The men fall from their horses but the other two bandits are almost on them. One rides through the trees to their right and the other comes up on the left. Izuku feels a shot whir right past his head from behind just as he turned to his left and shoots the man who was right behind Inasa. Katsuki took a couple shots cursing at the tree cover before he finally hit the guy in the trees right in the head.

The bandits horses run off and they double, triple checked around them, seeing no one else coming as they continue to ride.

Katsuki put his gun back in its holster.

"WHOOO! Nice shootin'! HAAaaaHHAHA!" Inasa shouts laughing. Obviously not feeling out of his element at all.

Izuku lets out a huge sigh of relief as he puts his gun away and leans his head on Katsuki's back. Thank god everyone is okay, he thinks to himself.

They speed up as they catch back up with the others. Camie was facing them with the rifle in hand ready for the worst as they approached. She smiled as she saw it was them.

"I sure am glad to see ya'll's han'som faces!" She shouts out to them.

Eijirou and Denki both looked at them with relief evident on both of their faces.

Their hearts were pounding and Eijirou was really feeling useless too. Neither he nor Denki owned a firearm. AS crazy as that is for two men who lived in the west. They just stuck to their work and the saloon the past few years and never had trouble their fists couldn't handle till now. If these guys could spot them on the roads like this, well lets just say that he was looking forward to having something he could use on horseback to protect himself the the others.

Seiji looked up to them as they approached. "Well that was god awful. How in the world did those men know who we were?"

"Fucking look at us." Katsuki retorts. "We don't exactly look like the average tradesmen, or small family caravan. If they know who they are looking for then we are a pretty obvious fucking group that fits the profile. Obviously Tomura knows Deku is getting allies and is traveling in a group now."

Seiji pursed his lips. It made sense. "We will have to refrain from travelling all together in the future."

"No shit." Katsuki smerks. "That is unless we are out for blood." He growled. Seiji made a disgusted face but said nothing of it. Working with one brute tired him out enough, now here is another to deal with.

The blond was looking forward to the day they all rode up on the fuckers blasting. The day they can walk away from this and he can finally take Deku home.

They came up to a railroad crossing and passed over it. Izuku pulls out the map and looks at it.

"This is the rails the train will be coming along tomorrow. North of here is the railroad bridge. We will have to be up early to change the railway to be sure its takes the bridge and doesn't turn to continue east." He informs them.

He folds the map back up and looks ahead past Katsuki's shoulders. It was still a little ways till they will turn to a road going north. Izuku looked up as a shadow flew over him and caught sight of the large hawk circling around before flying past several trees out of sight.

" _Oooooohhh~_ "

Inasa's timber voice started to draw out a note until he burst into a song as they rode. Camie began to giggle as Seiji let out an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes but a small smile tugging on his lips. Eijirou and Denki look back in surprise, eyebrows raised and smiles with all teeth as the burly man uplifts everyone with his energy.

 _"When I was a lad in my teens,_

 _I met a gal from New Orleans._

 _She had blond hair and blue eyes too._

 _She let me ride on the ring-a-rang-roo."_

Camie's silky voice joins in for the chorus loud and playful.

 _"Oh, the ring-a-rang-roo, now what is that?_

 _It's soft and round like a pussy cat._

 _It's got a hole in the middle and split in two,_

 _And that's what they call the ring-a-rang-roo."_

Camie can hardly hold her laughter as she continues to sing along, rocking in her seat. Seiji chuckles while shaking his head at their shenanigans.

 _She took me down into her cellar,_

 _And said that I was a mighty fine feller._

 _She fed me wine and whiskey too._

 _She let me ride the ring-a-rang-roo._

 _Oh, the ring-a-rang-roo, now what is that?_

 _It's soft and round like a pussy cat._

 _It's got a hole in the middle and split in two,_

 _And that's what they call the ring-a-rang-roo."_

Izuku blushed at the suggestive lyrics, but couldn't help but to laugh. Inasa and Camie's joyfulness was rubbing off on everyone and Izuku was so happy for that. The laugher and togetherness made it seem as though they weren't just attacked and was just on a ride with some friends. It felt nice.

Katsuki too smirked and was glad when he felt Izuku's hand become more at ease on his hip.

Before they knew it they were upon the fork in the road and they finally took a left to go northward. The road was a small decline towards the river leading to a short but long cobblestone bridge that can bring them across the narrow part of the wide river.

As they cross Izuku looks to his left and see's the bridge for the train in the distance. It was up much higher, further along the river where it is cliffside.

Once they are on the other side Izuku instructs them to ride off road along the river east. Thankfully the ground is even and most of the trees were not so close to the water, making it easy to bring the carriage through. A makeshift dirt path also already imprinted in the ground, showing others have traveled along the riverside periodically over the years. Probably, it was a prime fishing spot next to the bridge. They continued on until the river split off into a second, much smaller river going north and continued along it. The trees became more numerous but still travelable as they made their way north slowly but surely. Until finally they look ahead and see the river is slowing down and opening up to a lake up ahead. Izuku smiles.

"We're here." He announces, relief evident in his voice.

They ride a little further up until they find an area where it's kinda open and not so many trees in one spot to set up camp.

"WooHOO!" Camie shouts as Seiji brings the carriage to a stop. She quickly hops off and walks around the area as the men dismount off their horses and tie them up to nearby trees.

"This is perfect." She says as she comes to a stop with a small bounce. "The ground's nice 'n level too. Inasa sweetie, pull out da tents. We'll set d-ose up first!"

"You have tents?" Izuku asked pleasantly surprised. He was fully prepared to sleep in the open.

"Mmmhmm. Sometimes we'll get jobs like those where we need to be away from home 'n out in the middle of nowhere, it's nice ta' have one of these bad boys. They aren't fancy or nut'thin but we have two of 'em so it works out. Ya'll can use the second one and I'll share one with Inasa and Seiji!"

"That's great!" Izuku says with a smile.

"Hey Denki and I are going to look for stuff for making a fire. Ya'll wanna pick a spot?" Eijirou asks as he approaches Izuku.

Izuku faces him and nods. "Kacchan do you mind lending Eijirou one of your guns? If they are going out alone I want at least one of them to be armed."

Katsuki clicks his tongue in displeasure but doesn't reject. He pulls his right pistol out which was still fully loaded and hands it to the red head.

"Thanks man. Don't worry I'll bring it back to ya." He winks as he sticks it in the back of his pant. He then walks off with Denki.

Katsuki takes this moment to pull out his other gun, unload the shells and full it with new rounds. He then helps Inasa with the tents. They bring them over to where Camie is and follow her instructions on where to set up. Seiji and Izuku finds a spot for the fireplace, gather nearby stones and start building the pit with area in the center of the camp.

Eijirou and Denki make their way through the wooded area picking fallen sticks, twigs, and logs that they could fit into their arms. Eijirou couldn't help it as his eyes would linger on the smaller blond as they searched in silence. They were to exhausted last night, they both passed out instantly as they got comfortable in the bed. But he did manage to pull the smaller man against him just before his eyes shut. Holding him close for most of the night. When he had awoken the blond laid beside him on his belly still in a deep sleep. Shoto had knocked on the door and he got up and answered it, happy to learn that breakfast was about to be served.

Denki had woken slowly as he patted him on the back to jostle him up. Once he sat up and his golden hues focused in on him a rose blush formed on his pale cheeks. It was so endeering to Eijirou he instinctively pressed his lips to him in a chaste kiss before telling him it was time for breakfast.

Denki still hasn't fully reciprocated his advances since the desert, but he can feel there is something there. Eijirou could tell he was trying his best to act natural around everyone, but he's been shyly avoiding eye contact with him. Eijirou wants to clear this up quickly, now that they were alone. He sets his pile of wood down momentarily as he braves himself to put his heart out and walks towards the smaller man.

"Den." He called out as he got closer.

Denki's eyes rose to meet his as his brows went up in surprise. "Eh wh- what is it?" He asked nervously, looking away. Pale cheeks filling with color.

Eijirou stops in front of him and lifts up Denki's chin with his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Denki asks his face growing even more more flush as he's forced to look the taller man in the eye.

"For being here with me." He says, releasing his chin when he got the blonds full attention.

Denki's brows frown confusion. "Well I wasn't going to make you gather wood by yourself. We will need a lot to last the night."

Eijirou chuckles, finding the obliviousness endearing. "I don't mean to gather the wood."

"Huh?"

Eijirou gently grabs Denki by the shoulders and leans in and kisses him. He pressed his lips against his sensually. Hoping that he is communicating his feelings properly. They felt warm and soft. Not wanting to rely on this alone, he pulls away from the kiss but makes no move to back away from him.

"Den, thank you for staying by my side. I don't want you to ever leave me."

Denki can feel his heart pounding as he takes in a deep breath in surprise. Eijirou's crimson eyes look into golden ones, waiting for a response.

Feeling flustered he tries to find his voice to respond. "I- I.." Eijirou waits patiently. "I want to be by your side too... Ei. I… I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly Eijirou's face shines brightly as the most gorgeous smile Denki has ever seen grows across the taller mans face. Eijirou then leans in to kiss him again, this time with more fever. Eijirou's tongue licked upon Denki's bottom lip and the sunshine blond obliged, sighing as he opened his lips as an invitation. Eijirou's hands came up and cupped Denki's cheeks in his hands as their tongues languidly stroked against one another until Eijirou moved closer and bumped into Denki's arms, still holding his own small bundle of wood he has gathered.

They break apart and Eijirou chuckles handsomely. "I suppose we should finish gathering wood."

"Uh- um ahem. Y- yeah." Denki agrees bashfully, his voice cracking.

Eijirou, still smiling backs away and turns to pick up his wood again. They continue gathering until they can't carry anymore and head back to the camp.

Seiji was just placing the last stone to the circle of the firepit they have made in the center of the camp and Izuku was clearing any leaves, plants and twigs from the area to make it safe for a big flame. Eijirou and Denki walk over and place their piles down.

"Oh wow! You found quite a bit that's good. It's probably enough for at least to make some good coals to cook up some dinner on." Izuku says happily.

Izuku then pulls out of his pocket some kindling he found just around the camp area grass and gets flint from Camie. Seiji and Eijirou pick out some wood for the fire and start building a small pile, log cabin style. Izuku kneels down and places the kindling on a piece of broken off bark and starts striking the flint with a small stone. After a few tries the kindling catches a few sparks and Izuku is quick to breath life into it. Holding it up in his hands smoke rose as he blew and a flame caught. He quickly placed it in the center of the wood pile in the pit and they added smaller twigs into the flame as fuel.

Katsuki and Inasa finished putting up one tent and went on to start the next. Eijirou walked over to join them to help speed the process. Izuku continued to tend the fire and Seiji and Denki went to help Camie finish unloading and putting things where she instructs them too.

It takes them about another hour before everything is set up and put away.

They had set up a pot hooked to a chain which is hung from a iron fire tripod that sat above the fire. Camie has started slow cooking some venison stew for them to eat for dinner. Two large fallen tree trunks was dragged next to the fire for them to sit on.

As Seiji is helping Camie chop vegetables Inasa, Eijirou, Denki, and Izuku are sitting on the logs and chatting as they keep the fire going, building up the coals with a medium sized fire.

"You guys are so prepared! This is a great set up we got goin'." Eijirou exclaimed, seated next to Denki on one trunk.

"We've been in the business for many years now." Inasa says, his large frame dwarfing Izuku sitting beside him. "We bought things with the hard earned cash over the years. We didn't start off like this. Haha!"

"How long have the three of you been working together?" Izuku asks.

Inasa lifts his head in thought as he scratches his chin until Camie answers for him.

"Fo' as fa back as we can rememba'. The three of us ran away togetha' from da orphanage. We had ta find our own way since we werrrre... abou' eight I think." She informs casually as she taste tests the brown broth in the cast iron pot with her wooden spoon, then adds more salt.

"Wow. You ran away? May I ask why?" Izuku's curiosity got the best of him, he hoped he didn't push his boundaries by asking such a personal question.

"You may." Seiji sent the foliage headed man a rare smile, but it didn't last. "We were shipped off west on the orphan train. To be sold to the highest bidder. They were to sell us off to work, not find a loving family. We made a break for it the first chance we got after arrival into the west."

"I heard about the crazy amount of orphaned children in the east, with the population ever growing with all the immigrants coming in by boat over the years. It's such a travesty that so many children who lost their families are to live their childhood practically as slaves. I had no idea those were the kind of people who took them in." Izuku found himself somber, thinking of the children who just need a loving family to dote on them. Wishing he could help them.

"A lot of kids are like us. Runaways, but worse. Most children who escape end up being street thugs, stealing and drinking on the streets. But we are more civilized than that. We earned our cash and our place in the world together." Seiji boasted.

Izuku has learned since he first seen the man, he was truly a gentleman, proper and with a just mind. A good man with a strict moral compass to live by.

"That's amazing Seiji." Izuku complimented. "I can only imagine how hard that must've been for the three of you.

Seiji rose his eyebrows in surprise but then gave another smile. Happy that someone understood and acknowledged their accomplishments.

Izuku knows the orphan train is still running. He can't help but think of the children who are on it every year and it begins to weigh on his heart as he stares into the flames.

Katsuki comes up to the group from the woods and Izuku looks up and meets his gaze. "Welcome back Kacchan."

"Where did you wander off too?" Eijirou questioned.

"Checking the perimeter, making sure we weren't followed." He answered matter of factly as he plops himself to Izuku's left, opposite of Inasa.

Izuku felt kinda boxed in having the two larger males sitting on both sides of him. He couldn't help but blush a little at the odd feeling of vulnerability he wasn't used to. Not that is was bad, just foreign.

He felt a moments of relief when Inasa got up to go through his things in the tent he, Camie, and Seiji were to be sharing. Pushing the open flap of the cloth tent to the side and coming back out with a large bottle with the three "XXX" displayed across it.

"Who's thirsty?!" He asked enthusiastically.

Katsuki looked over and let out a huff. "Ugh, fucking disgusting." He mumbled.

"I'd love some!" Eijirou replied in almost as much enthusiasm. Katsuki rolled his eyes. Of course. Izuku chucked.

"How about you little boss man?" Inasa asked Izuku as Eijirou takes his swig and cringes at the flavor with an apprehensive grin.

Inasa plops back down at Izuku's left as the smaller man responds. "Oh no I couldn't. I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to the flavor of moonshine." He reasons.

Inasa brings the bottle towards him anyways. "That's because the point is to get fucked up not enjoy it! Now loosen up little boss man, enjoy the night for tomorrow is a big day!"

Izuku couldn't bring himself to deny the man anymore and took the bottle in his hands, pressing his lips to the glass rim and tilting back. He then begins taking several gulps of the harsh burning liquid that felt as though it was searing him on its way down his throat.

Katsuki staired mezmorized as he watched Izuku take multiple swallows in one swig with wide eyes. Watching the bob of his small Adam's apple. Izuku brings the bottle down with a large gasp and coughs.

"Aaah! Oh god, that shit is strong." Izuku exclaimed his eyes glossing over as tears threatened to breach his eyes.

Inasa breaks out in a boisterous laughter, impressed and Katsuki is blushing as he takes in the shock of how the smaller man handled the overly potent liquor and just realizing he hasn't heard him curse before either.

It kinda turned him on.

The sun was slowly setting and the vegetables were added into the stew to cook. Seiji took a seat next to Denki and Camie plopped into Inasa's lap and took a swig of the moonshine as well and giggled as Inasa pulled her close to him, nuzzling into her neck.

Izuku looked at them surprised then looked to Seiji who seemed to not even notice their obvious display of affection. The three have been together for practically their whole lives but he began to wonder what their personal relationships were like. Were Camie and Inasa together? They didn't say they were married. He hummed in contemplation as he felt the liquor work into his system and his head begins to fog over a bit.

He leans over against the blond beside him and Katsuki takes a moment before he wraps his arm around him. Izuku smiles, happy that the other man was okay with not hiding their relationship. He relaxes against Katsuki, content, as he looks into the flames as the wood crackle and pops.

Eijirou looks at Camie and Inasa in envy and spares a glance at Denki beside him. The smaller blond's face was flushed as he obviously was forcing himself to look into the fire and trying not to watch the affection displayed across from them. Eijirou leans over to him, wrapping his arm around the sunshine blond as he whispers into his ear.

"Den, I've been wanting to hold you all day. I don't know if I can resist much longer."

Denki sits up straight at that. He quietly gasps as his blush grows hotter. Seeing the other too had him thinking about Eijirou as well. He glances back at Eijirou and feels the other man's large hand run down his back and tenderly grab at his ass. Denki bites his bottom lip to suppress a moan as arousal shoots straight down to his cock..

Seiji looks over to them uncomfortably but doesn't say anything. Camie who notices the whole thing giggles as Inasa kisses down her neck and begins nuzzling his face to her large plush bosom. She breaks away from Inasa's grasp and struts around the fire, she then lifts the front of her dress and sits on Seiji's lap facing him. Seiji looks up at her with a light blush as she leans in to kiss him. Inasa takes another swig of moonshine and grins as he watches his friends who were practically family but not at all. Watches as Seiji places his hands on her waist and allow the woman to rock her hips against him in front of everyone.

Izuku is stunned more because this is Seiji and less by the frivolous nature. Working in a saloon helped him grow accustomed to this sort of thing. This development between the hired men (and woman) was just unexspected. Perhaps this was the kind of relationship they had?

Izuku is then reminded of the night Kacchan came back to him and how close they got with him dressed as a woman. In retrospect is really embarrassing now but it was still also very fun.. and sexy.

In his drunken fog he places a hand on Katsuki's long leg that is pressed against his, groping the muscular thigh hidden beneath the cloth. He looks up and sees those almost deadly red eyes glow as they look at him. He swears he hears the other man growl as he brings his hand higher up his thigh. He's so wrapped up in the blond he doesn't notice that Inasa is watching them, or how Eijirou and Denki get up to leave somewhere private.

Katsuki is sober and 100% aware of everything happening. He hears Inasa chuckle and glares at the man. As Deku's smaller hand cups his hardening cock Katsuki decidedly snatches the little minx up. He will never deny Deku's advances if he could ever help it, but he won't be able to hold back soon if he kept this up and would rather make like the dunce couple and find someplace private before dinner.

Izuku squeaks as Katsuki grabs him and stands up, arms fly around his neck and legs wrap tightly around his waist. Katsuki knows Eijirou dragged Denki to the tent they all shared. He cursed under his breath, knowing his bag with his gun oil's were stored inside but figured they could improvise. So he walked past the tent and went closer to the lakeside and stopped were it was more grassy. The moon glowed bright, its reflection mirrors off the water's surface with a glimmering shine. Izuku nuzzled into Katsuki's neck.

"Kacchan.."

"Ei..?"

Denki knows what's coming but he couldn't help the questioning tone in his voice. After dragging Denki into the tent Eijirou faces him and gently holds his face in his hands. Like he did before, he softly pressed his lips against his and gives the most sensual kiss Denki can ever imagine. It was so powerful, hot, and gentle all at once. It touched his heart and made him feel elevated. Eager for more Denki leans in closer to larger male.

With Izuku's back to the grass they kiss with fever. Izuku opens his mouth and sighs as Katsuki bites his bottom lip with a tug. Izuku runs his hands up Katsuki's large chest as the blond unbuttons Izuku's white shirt.

Eijirou kisses along Denki's long neck as he pushes the fabric of the now undone shirt off his shoulders. Denki moans as Eijirou sucks and licks along the juncture and continues along smaller pale shoulders. They slowly kneel together on the grassy floor as he pulls the blonds shirt completely off of him and gently runs this large warm hands against the skin of his back.

"Ei.." The blond sighs softly at the tender affection.

"Kaacchan.. ah!" Izuku moans softly as the bigger blond tugs on his sensitive nipples.

Katsuki takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking on the small nub and playing his tongue against it. He cups his hand against Izuku's arousal as he switches to the other, playing with the one he just left between thumb and forefinger. Izuku gasps at all the stimulation and his back bows away from the grass as his legs spread wider apart.

Eijirou has both hands on Denki's hips as they rub his bare skin with his thumbs. Denki begins unbuttoning Eijirou's shirt as they kiss more eagerly. Their tongues clash as the hands on his hips both slides to his bottom and squeezes. He moans into the kiss and his hands feel under the cloth and gropes the bigger mans bulging muscles, the large chest and built stomach he always admired from afar with both admiration and attraction. He wouldn't admit it back then but now.. He cannot deny it. This attraction that have built up over the years they've spent together as coworkers and friends. Best friends, then now…

Lovers.

Katsuki had quickly pulled his shirt and vest off. Izuku looked up, the blond hair glowed in the moonlight like a halo. An angel who made him feel the urge to commit any and every sin he can dream of. He moans as he hooks his legs tight around his waist and reaches, pulling himself up from the grass with his surprisingly strong arms and pressed himself against his sinful angels godly body.

"Deku," Katsuki says his name deep in almost a warning. Izuku is being very eager and it was driving him mad.

"Kacchan.." he responds as he gyrates his hips against the taller man.

"Fuck." Katsuki breaths out as he wraps an arm around a small waist and his other hand slides up a thigh and gropes ass.

Eijirou pops the buttons of Denki's slacks through the holes and eagerly started tugging on the fabric, pushing it down past a cute round ass. He leans over Denki's shoulder to look down at it and gives it a playful smack. Denki gasps and Eijirou smiles as the watches the pink swell up then slowly fade away. He gives it another smack, a little harder this time and Denki moans.

Denki feels his stiff member caught beneath the cloth of his pants that needs to be removed already.

"Ei.. hurry." He gasps and Eijirou groans at that and kisses his shoulder. He grabs both bare cheeks into his hands and squeezes them. Denki gasps again beautifully as Eijirou watches his thumbs press into the skin from above. Behind them the skin begin to bloom white trails fading to pink.

He then finally leans back and pulls Denki's trousers the rest of the way, his cock springing free, flushed pink at the head and fully erect with need. Eijirou grins as he bites his bottom lip and gently rubs a hand upon Denki's hip.

"Den.. turn around for me please." He asks. Denki's face is flush from ear to ear, he nods and slowly turns around onto his hands and knees. With his ass up, his cock hung pretty between his skinny thighs.

Eijirou leans his face forward as he runs his hands up the exposed skin.

"God your gorgeous." he whispers as he opens his mouth licks his entrance. A whimper is heard and he sucks and kisses messily, allowing his saliva to fall free from his lips and he then slowly probes his tongue inside. Denki wildly moans.

"Aaahh! Ei! NNnnmm haa!."

"Fuck! Kacchaaaan ahhhn!"

Deku moans out the curse as three thick saliva coated fingers work him open. He's on his back again, pants off and holding one leg up against his chest. He kept his head off from the ground while watching the bigger man attempt to stretch him out for a much bigger appendage.

Izuku could see the outline of Katsuki's straining cock pressed against the fabric of his pants.

He wanted to be connected with Kacchan.

"Pleaaase.." he begs.

Katsuki kisses his forehead. "Almost Deku." He says into his ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation and arousal.

Katsuki pumped his fingers in rubbing against sensitive velvety walls. He spreads his fingers apart and twists his wrist. He pulls them out to spit on this fingers again and reinsert. Wanting to be sure there is proper lubrication. He then hooks his fingers and searches for the button of flesh that caused Izuku great pleasure the night before.

Izuku shuddered a strained gasp as he successfully pressed his fingers against it. He continues to abuse it as he tries to stretch him further for him. Hoping it will hurt him less this time.

"Oooh god!"

"More haannn~"

Denki's face was now pressed to the grass as his arms have given out and he needily rocks his hips against Eijirou's eager mouth, hungrily eating him out and making a mess out of him. Large hands continues to grope and squeeze at the now tender flesh of his bottocks. A playful smack is sent every so often as Eijrou pulls back to look at his meal. He presses spits into his hand and starts with two fingers right away, knowing his mouth has already probed and relaxed the muscle well. He presses the digits in and begins to pump them in and out at a steady pace.

A string of moans begin to fall from Denki's lips as he gets stretched out. He reaches down and begins to slowly work his own cock. Not trying to get off but just enjoying the extra sensation as Eijirou teases his prostate.

Fingers are pulled out and lips are again feasting eagerly upon him. Denki moans as he gyrates his hips against that mouth. Eijirou sucks and probes his tongue inside. He inhales sharply through his nose as he cups his hands around both cheeks, groping them as he continues to smother himself between them.

He backs away again and carefully presses three fingers in this time. Eijirou works him open further, his entrance nice and wet. He speeds up, the palm of his hand smacking against his rear as fingers dive back in again and again.

"Fuck." Eijirou groans as Denki raises his ass up more in want.

He then pulls his fingers out and kisses a cheek with a nice squeeze with his hand. He then eagerly undoes his own pants and spits on his own cock, strokinging it before he positions himself behind the smaller man. He presses against him and rubs himself past, teasing.

Denki cried out and whimpered.

"Please..haaann.."

"So big.. Gasp!"

Izuku felt Katsuki press his cock into him, which still delt much resistance. It wasn't as painful this time. Perhaps because of the many shots of moonshine, or the strong desire to be filled up. It hurt but the pain felt invigorating as the massive cock slowly stretches him open and splits him apart.

Katsuki presses Izuku's other leg up and begins to rock his hips, making the gradual insertion more smooth and the buildup unbelievably satisfying. Izuku moans and bites on his bottom lip as his precum drips on his belly. He's realizing that that feeling of the initial stretch around his lover was stimulating him in so many ways but it's too much to try to process right now. His foggy mind drifted to only feel and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his chin lifted up and raised his arms to lay above his head as his back bowed off the grass. He felt increadable.

"Deku.. god damn your so beautiful." Katsuki's timber voice suddenly whispers into his ear and Izuku moans.

Katsuki was mesmerized by the expressions Izuku wore, and his body language when he's feeling good. It make Katsuki feel empowered that he could do this to him. He is the reason for this, and he's the only person who has or will ever see Izuku like this.

Izuku cracks his eyes open again and Katsuki see's eyes that are fully blown black by his pupils with a ring of a dark ocean green glowing around it.

"Kacchan.."

Katsuki kisses Izuku as he presses the rest of the way in with a final thrust. Their lips part only for them to gasp into each other mouths and moan. Izuku quickly brings his arms up and wraps them around broad shoulders and a strong neck.

Katsuki starts with long strokes, pulling back to the head of his cock and pressing back in to the hilt at a smooth steady pace. Working his way into Izuku everytime.

"Ohh~ yeesss… Kacchan is amazing."

"Ei! Pleaase go faster!"

Denki cried out as Eijirou's trusts pressed him harder into the ground. The sunshine blond didn't seems to mind that his face was being pressed into some dirt, all he cared about is how the redheads thick cock pounded into him.

Eijrou grunts with each powerful thrust, but wanted to appease his lover. So he propped one foot up on the ground as he leaned forward on his hand. His other hand's solid grip on his hip pulls tighter as his hips suddenly start rapidly thrusting. Denki feels tears fill his eyes in pleasure as he presses himself back against each thrust, attempting to catch rhythm with the bigger male.

Eijirou gives the tender ass another smack, loving the way the smaller man is working against him.

"Den you like that?" He pants as he kisses his back. "You feel so perfect." He groans.

"Yesss…" Denki moans out happily.

Eijirou stops for a moment to lay Denki onto his side and then lays behind him without pulling out. He lifts the blonds leg up and begins thrusting rapidly again at the new angle. Denki arches his back and reaches his hand back to grip his fingers into red and black hairs. He begins stroking his cock again as he bites his lip.

"Oh fuck!" Denki cries as he tugs hard on Eijirou's head and cums all over his hand and clamps himself on the thick cock inside of himself.

"Nnngh." Eijirou grunts as he presses himself in balls deep and bites onto the blonds shoulder. Denki cries as causes him extra stimulation. Tears fall from his eyes as he feels Eijirou pull his hips impossibly hard against him.

Izuku wanted to be closer. He wanted his flesh to be seared against Katsuki's. He had pulled himself up again and is now gyrating and holding himself impossibly close to him as he penetrates himself in the other mans lap. Katsuki still sat on his knees and at this point had no choice but to work with the smaller man. It was insane but it was also incredibly arousing.

Katsuki felt so hot inside of him. It was so tight and Deku's moaning was driving him wild. He wrapped his arm around his waist and squeezed his ass with another as he thrusted up into him.

"AH! Kacchan… So big haa aahn… so deep. You're amazing! Ahhn fuuuck…"

"Shit Deku. You love my cock so much huh? Want me to fill you up?"

"Yess, oh god Kacchan. Please fill me up. I want to be full. I want Kacchan's cock."

"Fuck, Dekuuu.."

Izuku bounced happily atop of Katsuki thrusts, each penetrating so deep and long. Izuku's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he felt impossibly full with every insertion. Katsuki speeds up and Izuku's ass bounces atop the muscular thighs and strong pelvis of the blond. Izuku screams as he quickly throws his head back and his whole body tenses. His body quakes in pleasure as he cums all over both of their chests and stomachs. Katsuki curses and holds him tight as he continues thrusting into him, pressing himself as deep as he can until he to feels a shudder come over him. He grips Izuku as wave after wave fills the smaller man up.

They are both panting and Katsuki, as carefully as he can, lay's Deku's now limp body down on the grass.

He is greeted with a smile when he looks down. Izuku laid with his eyes shut and a dreamy look on his face.

"That was incredible." He says with a giggle.

"You're are fucking psycho.. I fucking love it. Christ." Katsuki has no Idea where Izuku's energy came from but he's not going to complain.

Izuku's stomach then rumbles loudly, and Katsuki lifts an eyebrow.

They hear Camie shout. "Boys I hope ya'll worked up ya appah-tites! Dinn-ah's ready!"

"Let's go eat." Izuku smiles with a giggle.

"Dabi. Come play with me and my new toys! They are so cute!"

"Himiko.. You crazy bitch. You like that sort of sick shit don't you?"

"I know you wanna play. Our games are always so fun."

"...I guess we have some time to kill."

"Heheheheh I knew you couldn't resist playtime with me."

This is the conversation that's heard from the other room as Ochako wakes up. She whimpers as she attempts to pull on her restraints tied behind her back but is dreadfully unsuccessful. She looks around. The room is dark and empty with no windows but she can make out two other women still knocked out in the room but can't tell who they are.

 _We gotta get out of here..._


	8. The Train Robbery of Todoroki co

In the middle of the night screams echo from a cabin in the middle of the desert. No one but petty wildlife near to hear them.

Inside a dimly lit room Himiko giggles as she slashes her blade again, cutting Ochako along a bare thigh. Blood trickling down as she bites her lip to hold back a sob. Tears fill up her large doe eyes as she prays for the pain to go away.

She had long grown exhausted fighting her binds, her arms, wrists and ankles blistered and bleeding where the skin has gone raw. She has given up trying.

The smell of burning flesh fills her nose as she hears Midnight scream in anguish. The tall dark haired male use the fire tongs to hold a piece of hot coal to her skin. The skin of her butt cooking as he presses it hard against her.

She presses her cheek against the floor as she screams and writhes, trying her best to crawl away and break free, but the bindings are to tight. Midnight growls in frustration as she pants for air. Her heart beating a mile a minute.

Ochako doesn't notice when the third captor stirs awake. The pinkette wakes. Taking in her surroundings, her golden irises engulf themselves pitch black. Her pupils growing wide as she shrinks back in fear. Sitting up onto her bottom and whimpers in fear as she takes in her current situation.

Mina is noticed by Himiko and the blonde woman squeals in glee.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's time to plaaaay! Aaaahhnnn."

Himiko could feel her own thighs become moist with her own arousal dripping from within her. The excitement of making beautiful people bleed turning her on beyond comprehension.

Dabi darkly chuckles as he admires the multiple welts and blisters on the older woman's skin, spots where it cooked dark and even peeled off.

He wanted to turn them to ash, but first they needed to know where Izuku went and who he was with.

Once the women were worthless he will burn them alive.

After several more hours of Himiko and Dabi having their way with the three women until all three of them were covered with cuts and burns Himiko was far to high with arousal. She approaches her college with interest.

"Dabiii~ I love when we play with our toys together." She smiles wide and creepily as she wraps her arms around his midsection from behind the tall man. She pulls his shirt from his pants to feel his skin, feeling the texture of it covered with the same burns he has littered on his face.

Dabi groans as he palms his hardening cock. Torture work is always a real turn on, though he's annoyed the bitches haven't told them what they wanted. It's likely they never will at this point. He wants to just set them on fire already.

Himiko walks around him to pull his head down and begins kissing him open mouthed. He willingly reciprocates it and they begin kissing with heated vigor.

Wet, loud, and nasty.

Himiko starts leading the man back to the door, so they can go to another room.

Dabi irritably groans as he breaks the kiss away. "Ugh fucking freaky ass slut. You know Jin is going to be fuckin' pissed if he catches us together again."

Himiko giggles. "Let me worry about Jin. I just wanna have some more fun right now. I'm free to do as I please."

Dabi just leers down at her with a sneer of distaste as he clicks his tongue, but doesn't make any move to reject her. She continues by tugging his trousers as they make their way to the other bedroom.

Midnight, or rather Nemuri, finds the will power to turn from her face to her back, groaning in the process. Tears continued to stream down her face, the pain was so overwhelming. Her skin felt as if it was being torn to shreds, but there was something she felt that over came even the pain. She felt rage, anger, and determination.

She looked up, trying her best to see the younger women in the room. Her eyes grow wide as she finally was able to get a good look at either of them.

Ochako battered and bleeding all over her body. The dark room made it hard to see what damage was done from where she laid. It was surprising though that her face was untouched.

Nemuri looked to the other side and she gasped in horror as Mina was not so lucky, she had both cuts and burns on bother her body and face. Her hair singed uneven.

The looks on both of their faces were almost lifeless, but the shimmer of light they got from the sole oil lantern in the room showed the wet surface covering their cheeks as tears freely flowed from their eyes. Quiet whimpers came from them as they tried their best to ignore their bodies agony.

Suddenly moaning could be heard from the other room. Himiko sounding loud a wild and giggling while undoubtably having sex.

Nemuri's rage intensifies as he growls and forces her body to move. She is sure her body is not much better than Ochako's or Mina's, but she loved these young girls. They were the only family she had. She would get them to safety even if it killed her.

In the separate bedroom of the cabin where it was fully furnished, Dabi and Himiko was in bed sleeping naked as dawn steadily approached. They stirred as the front door swung open but made no quick move to wake until the thumps of boots approached the bedroom door that quickly slammed open.

An older man appeared in the doorway. He has short dirty blond hair and a scar going straight down the middle of his face. He looks down at them with a dark glare until suddenly one of his eyes tear up.

"Himikooooo my sweetheart! Why are you sleeping with Dabi again?!" He drops to his knees dramatically as his hands cover his face and he wails.

"Am I not enough for you? NO! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING SLUT! I thought you loved me, please I need you.. WHO THE HELL WOULD WANNA TOUCH YOU?"

Dabi groans annoyed as he is woken by the other man wailing out of nowhere. He knew this shit was going to happen and regretted allowing the woman to entice him with his own perversions.

He sits up as Himiko is already quickly stepping out of the bed, fully naked and patting Jin on the head like a dog.

"You know I need you. Dabi was just keeping me company while you were away. Come on baby." she cooed.

Jin looks up at her as if seeing an angel as she takes his hand. He stands up and she kisses him while unbuttoning his pants, rubbing his already hardening cock to life. She played him like a fiddle.

Dabi had pulled his pants on and grabbed his cigarettes, matches, and his gun needing to take a smoke.

He goes out to the front deck shirtless and lights up the cigarette rolled in brown paper. He leaned back in the chair where he sat and felt the cooler morning breeze as he watched the sky slowly light up.

He hears Himiko and Jin causing havoc moaning and screaming, he groans at how obnoxious they both are.

Once he finishes his cigarette he continues to watch the sky change, the thin layer of clouds looking as though they are on fire as the sun gets higher. He then grunts as he gets back up onto his feet and stretches. He flicks the tail end of his cigarette into the dirt and makes way back into the house, he figures he better check on their captees.

He walks across the living space to the door that lead to the room. Opening it he allows it to swing fully all the way until it hits the wall with a thump.

His cold blue eyes scan the room first with confusion, then irritation.

The room was empty, the boarded up window was opened and boards pulled off laying on the floor along with the ropes that held them.

How the hell did any of them have the strength to walk let alone untie themselves and pull off the wooden planks was a mystery to him.

He quickly ran out the door and into the other room.

"Time's up assholes those bitches got the slip on us! If you dont want to die get fucking dressed and were going to catch those cunts!"

Jin freezes in mid thrust as he hovers over Himiko and looks over his shoulder, rage building up on his face. "FUCKING SHIT!"

"Come on girls.. Haa hhaa.. ke- keep moving!" Nemuri pleaded as she held both Mina and Ochako by their hands, running as fast as their bare feet can stand on the steadily heating up sand and jagged dirt.

Their clothing were in tatters to the point that they were practically naked. They kept tripping on themselves as their bodies tried to keep up.

Their groaning and panting is all they hear aside from Nemuri's occasional encouragement to carry on.

"Everything is going to be okay. Don't stop."

Nemuri looks to her left seeing as the sun rises. She knows they are headed south. She doesn't know where exactly they are but knows there's a few small towns this way. If they keep heading in the same direction. Perhaps they can find refuge somewhere.

She had to believe that they will.

Back by the lake the sun has risen and people are waking up. Izuku feels the warm body beside him shift and raise from where they laid.

Izuku cracks an eye open and sees Katsuki pulling his shirt on.

Izuku stretches and sits up sleepily. Rubbing his eyes as his shirt is thrown to him as well.

Katsuki smirks as Izuku pulls the fabric from his face to put on properly.

Eijirou laid stretched out and Denki was laying flat on top of him from chest to feet and Izuku couldn't help but chuckle when he looked over and saw them.

Once dressed Katsuki walked past them and kicked them with a boot on his way out, startling them awake.

They both step out to see Seiji already prepping the wagon and horses.

Izuku double takes when he sees Camie, she's looking rather handsome dressed in pants and a hat with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She is cooking eggs over the hot coals from last night.

Katsuki walks off as Izuku scampers over to the lake, undoing the front of his trousers to take a leak.

Izuku lets out a sigh in relief. Denki shortly walks up beside him, sleep still evident on his face as he does the same.

"'Mornin." The blond greets.

"Good morning~" Izuku replies.

"GOOD MORNING!"

The two jump, slightly spooked as they both look over their shoulders to see Inasa behind them. The large man stood tall with his arms crossed, smiling. He had a good view of both of their behinds poking out from their loosined trousers.

Izuku laughs awkwardly, trying to diffuse the slight uncomfortable awkward feeling that crept over him.

"Ahh Inasa, good morning!"

They both finished up and were quickly covering themselves, slight blushes building up on their faces

Inasa acknowledges their discomfort but he doesn't seem apologetic anyways.

"I'm sorry little boss man! I was just admiring the both of you. Your both rather pretty, and last night you sounded real pretty too!" He gives them a suggestive smirk as he laughs.

Both Denki and Izuku's faces flush deep crimson. Denki was speechless. Luckily Izuku had at least a week of experience of being hooted at but it was still a surprise when it happens when he's not wearing a dress.

They may both have the affection of men but it was still most common for men to want to lay with a woman.

"Th- thanks haha!" Izuku pulls Denki along but Inasa tails after them like a loyal dog wanting to get his belly rubbed.

"I would love to get a chance to bed both of ya and yer cute asses!" Inasa announces, not even trying to hide his confession from the others near by.

"Oh god." Seiji groans as Camie covers her mouth trying not to laugh.

Eijirou hears him just as he is finally stepping out of the tent and looks over at them confused until he sees both Izuku and Denki red and flustered and hurries over.

"Hey! Back off." Eijirou was quick to get in between them.

"Huh?" Inasa looks confused for a moment before realising. "Oh I see... It's like he's your wife yeah?"

Both Eijirou and Denki blush from that. Eijirou looks away embarrassed but smirks. "Well.. something like that. We're obviously not married b- but we are um… together."

Inasa nods in understanding and respect, but then looks to Izuku with a grin.

"Boss?" he asks suggestively.

Izuku spots Katsuki coming back to the camp, presumably doing another check on their perimeter.

"Sorry Inasa, but I already promised to be Kacchan's wife a long time ago myself." he says with a smile before running off to the blond who was just barely in ear shot.

Katsuki looked up at him confused as Izuku ran into his arms.

"The hell?" He asks looking down at Izuku and back up and the blushing Eijirou and Denki standing next to Inasa.

Eijirou just gives him a look that said 'don't worry about it'.

Katsuki gives Inasa the stink eye but lets it go for now. They have shit to get done.

They eat breakfast and finish getting ready quickly. Guns loaded, boots and hats on, everyone mounts up. Izuku is riding Denki's horse as the sunshine blond will be riding with Camie and Seiji in the carriage along with the dynamite.

Before riding off they go over again the plan. Izuku starts.

"Okay so Seiji and Camie both of you will bring Denki to the bridge for him to start rigging the dynamite, then you'll ride over to find the switch for the tracks. Once you see the train coming, change the tracks and take the small bridge back across the river and ride up to meet Denki on the other side."

They nod in understanding.

"Kacchan, Inasa, Eijirou and I will catch the train near were the road intersects with the tracks and hop on over there. Once on board we will start from the last car and make our way to the front. We need to be sure all people on board are knocked out and accounted for. We don't want to kill anybody. We are not a band of criminals, the enemy is."

Izuku looks everyone in the eye and can see they all understand and feel the same about this. None of them are murderers. Inasa being the only professional killer seemed to agree as well. He did bounty hunter work from time to time, but he never killed innocents.

"Once we get to the front of the train Kacchan will get the conductor cooperate to allow us to cross the bridge and stop the train once we are across. The three of us will make sure there are no problems in the cars in the mean time. Then we will all meet and unload what we need onto the carriage!"

Katsuki then adds. "All of you need to follow this plan to a fuckin' tee. If you fuck this shit up then the whole plan is fuckin' screwed. Got it?"

They all nod again and Inasa shouts as he pulls up his brown bandana over his face. "Let's do this already!"

Izuku smiles and they all do the same as they kick off into a full gallop. The horses starting ahead of the carriage.

Following the path they took yesterday they swiftly make their way back across the small bridge, Izuku looks up river and sets his eyes on the wooden bridge in the distance, target in sight. Next time he sees it it will be half fallen into the water.

They continue, taking a right onto the main road heading back towards the city. They're keeping an eye out for anyone they don't want to see. It's still possible Tomura had men lying in wait for them. Izuku preyed that it wasn't the case for this road.

Most likely if Tomura found his men on the road from yesterday they went looking in the next town over for them.

Once they make it to the crossroad Izuku leads them to ride further south along the tracks for another couple miles. He wants to stay clear of any possible people's view along to road.

Then they wait.

They didn't know how fast the train would get to this spot but the silence was defining. Everyone is on edge. Izuku can see it in their eyes as he looks over them even with their faces half covered in cloth.

Katsuki looks back at him and the long pause they held together filled Izuku with the reassurance he needed.

He then shut his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, letting the air out through his mouth slowly. He then opens his eyes again and smiles as his brows narrow down in determination.

Katsuki who's eyes were still on him, furrows even deeper, but somehow Izuku could picture the smirk that was playing on his lips at this moment.

Then a quiet- chuck chuck, chuck chuck, chuck chuck.

Izuku's eyebrows raise as the faint noise in the distance reaches his ears.

They all look south down the tracks, a few trees and the steadily rising sun making it hard to see as the heat reflects off the horizon of the dusty plain.

But the noise gets louder and they all know its coming.

"Come on!" Izuku informs them as he brings his horse off to the side where some foliage could hide them. This way the conductor wouldn't see them. He wont know that the train was going to be boarded. They all followed and hid themselves.

The noise got louder and they all gripped their reigns as they prepped to give the train chase.

The front car passes and they all ride off. Getting the horses in full gallop. The train was still faster than the horses, so they had to time it right once they rode up to the last car.

Izuku is quick to hop up and bring his feet onto his horses back then hops onto the railing at the back of the car without hesitation. Grasping hold of it then climbing over onto the back of the car.

Katsuki impressed doesn't want to waste any time and quickly does the same flawlessly.

Eijirou nervously and awkwardly gets his feet up and panics as the car seems to be passing to fast, he jumps to the car. His fingers miss the railing and his heart drops until another hand snatches him by the wrist.

"Fuck! Watch it you idiot!" Katsuki hollars as he pulls him up.

Once Eijirou has both feet on the car, he gasps air back into his lugs.

"Thanks brother. I thought I was dead for a moment there."

Katsuki just clamps his hand on Eijirou's shoulder. A silent confirmation that he got his back. Eijirou attempts a grin as he tries to settle his heart back into his chest.

"Where's Inasa?" Izuku suddenly asks.

They then look around as realize there is no sign of the burly man, but then suddenly the door to the car opens.

"THIS CAR IS EMPTY!" Inasa shouts from the door entrance. Izuku pulls his hood up as he steps inside.

He looks around and Inasa is right. There was nearly nothing in the car. No crates of Todoroki co. merchandise, but Izuku noticed that there are scuff marks on the floor from crate boxes. Perhaps this car was a car they emptied at the previous towns so far.

He walks up to the wall where he found some rope hanging from a hook. Theres more on the other side too.

"Kacchan, get the rope over there. We can use them for restraining guards."

Katsuki does so, then they all approach the door that leads to the next car.

They step out and over to the next balcony. Inasa holds the door knob ready until they are all set. He then busts the door open and looks to see no guards inside but this time the car still has supplies. Its not full but still has a lot of crates stacked atop one another.

They start looking through them and picking out what they need. Izuku finds his ammo and is quick to open a box and reload his pistol. Eijirou found his own pistol and loaded it up as well.

Katsuki's eyes catch a box that read a five digit code on the side and said HAND FRAG with fuse 25 count. He opens the crate and his eyes light up as he looks at the line up of small cast iron balls with fuses trailing off the top. He smirks as he puts a few of the grenades in his bag.

Once they finish looting they meet at the next door and head out to the next car.

Eijirou is the last to step over and as soon as he does the door opens and a man in a grey tailored suit made for workers is in the door way mid step with a cigarette in hand.

He and Eijirou make eye contact then the guard looks around and sees the others on the car.

Inasa quickly grabs the man's head and slams it against the train wall, quickly knocking him out. Katsuki struts in and slugs the another guard who was close by. Just one hard right cross to the cheek, knocking out the second guard and causing him to drop heavy to the floor.

Izuku is already tying up the man Inasa knocked out and Katsuki is quick to do the same.

This car is full of supplies as well. They carry the two guards and place them in a corner and hurry to the next car.

They hop over and this time, thankfully, the door doesn't open suddenly. They all lean their backs against the wall. Inasa has his hand on the doorknob. He looks across at Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku gives him a nod and he pushes open the door, they all rush in.

The car is slightly more open then the last, all the crates stacked high on either side of the car and in the center its open, with a small round table sitting in the center.

At the table sat four men, playing a game of poker. Two were wearing the same grey uniform as the two in the last car. The other two men wore suits.

One of the men who wore a suit stood out to Izuku, he seemed so familiar. Tall, square, slicked back blackish blue hair and square framed spectacles.

Eijirou's eyes grew wide, he knew exactly who he was.

All four men at the table stand up and before anyone could draw a weapon on them Katsuki, Izuku, and Inasa dash in quick. Eijirou only slightly hesitates before he hops in as well.

Inasa punches the one wearing glasses since he was the biggest and is punched back in the jaw.

Izuku dashes forward and sends a powerful punch to a guard's gut, twisting his full body, just like how he was taught, putting everything into it as the man falls over gasping.

Eijirou is in a slug out with the other guard and punches are being thrown back and forth, but Eijirou seems unaffected by the punches when the other is not fairing so well.

Katsuki throws a hard right in the face of the other suited man and a left uppercut and the man is the first to be knocked out.

Inasa does a powerful punch to the gut causing the man in spectacles to double over, Inasa brings his elbow up ready to make a final blow to the back of the mans neck until Izuku calls out as he drops his opponent to the ground..

"Wait!"

Inasa freezes and Izuku runs over to their side of the table. Eijirou drops the man he had by the collar and looks over to Izuku.

"I know him." Izuku informs him.

Seiji and Camie already dropped off Denki at the train bridge with the dynamite and are on their way to find the switch for the railroad tracks. It doesn't take long and Camie hops off quick and pulls the lever. She watches as the mechanism shifts the metal plates on the inner side of the tracks and changes the tracks from the right rails to the left ones. Once done she gets back on the carriage and they make their way back to the small bridge to meet Denki on the other side.

Back on the train bridge, on the boardwalk below the tracks Denki is hastily running in between where he has already set up several packages of dynamite at each of the thick wooden pillars of the bridge. He is double checking the wiring and making sure that it's properly set. Once satisfied he starts unrolling more wire as he makes his way off the bridge on the opposite side of the river.

His heart is pounding as he continues to unroll it until he is a good fifty yards away from the river edge and in the grassy shade. He finds where he placed the dynamite detonator with the "T" shaped plunge at the top and connects the wire to it.

He wipes the sweat off of his forehead and lets out a sigh before plopping down on his bottom. He looks off into the distance and waits.

The man looks up, his dark eyes squinting in confusion and from his lack of glasses. Izuku takes his mask off and his eyes widen is surprise.

" ... sorry for crashing your game." Izuku says as Eijirou walks over pulling his mask off too.

"Yo!" he says with an apprehensive grin.

Katsuki is confused but then he realizes this was someone who was at the saloon that night he first arrived there. He was playing poker there as well.

"Wha- what's the meaning of this? Why are you all here, and miss Izuku why are you dressed like a man? Its not very lady like!"

Izuku blushes embarrassed, forgetting he was only undercover when he spoke to Tenya.

"I'm actually am a man!" He says covering his face.

Inasa laughs.

"Buwahahahaa! I don't know what's going on- but we still gotta stop this train boss _lady_!"

Izuku's face further heats up as he speaks. "Y- You guys go ahead. Leave me with Mr. Tenya for a moment please." They nod and head to the next car, Eijirou putting his mask back on. Katsuki stays, leaning by the doorframe, not willing to leave Izuku's side.

Izuku thinks its possible to talk to this man. He doesn't know how often he came to the saloon but Izuku knew that he was a regular patron for Ochako and the Saloon as a whole.

"Mr. Tenya… the saloon was burnt to the ground by the Alliance of lost men. I- I don't know if there were any survivors."

Izuku watched Tenya's eyes widen in shock. His brows then knit together and the dark eyed man seemed to be studying him suspiciously.

"How do I know I can trust you? You were new to the saloon and now I learn your really a man... Why should I believe you?"

Izuku is silent and thinks it over, worry on his brow as he looks back up at him with ernest. "You can't… I have no proof. All I can do is tell you that I loved those girls. They took me in and gave me shelter and treated me like family during my short stay and, and I brought danger onto their doorstep. It's all my fault…." Izuku sweat drips from his temple. "but I will do what I must to protect other innocents from meeting a similar fate."

Tenya stays silent but cant help but feel after looking in to his eyes that he can trust Izuku. "Very well, but this is a crime, if your caught you'll go to jail for sure."

"Thats why we wont get caught. Please don't say anything to anyone… I- I have a connection.. with Shoto Todoroki."

Tenya raises his eyebrows at that. Izuku lets out a nervous sigh.

"Please don't make me regret telling you about him. He's a precious friend of mine."

Tenya studies him a little more, what he sees puts him at an ease. He places a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Go. finish your job. I will play that I was knocked out as well."

Katsuki walks up. "We need to go."

Izuku nods and gives Tenya one more look before running ahead. Tenya takes a seat in a chair and pulls a pipe, tobacco and matches out of his pocket. He fills it up and lights it as he takes a drag, trying to ignore the pain from his beatdown from the gorilla of a man.

"Ochako.." he sniffs worries that the little bit of information he got from Izuku didn't mean what it seemed to imply and preyed for her safety.

Katsuki and Izuku get to the last car to see Inasa and Eijirou fighting five guards. They were getting overwhelmed. Izuku and Katsuki quickly dive in to their aid.

Izuku jumps the guy that got Eijirou in a head lock on one side of the car. There is a guy throwing body punches at Inasa as he is held back by two guys, Katsuki quickly dashes in and jabs in the man throwing punches, giving Inasa a moment to collect himself and pull the men who are on him off headbutting one and punching the other in the gut.

Izuku successfully got Eijirou out of the headlock and now they were both fighting a guard one on one. Luckily Eijirou has a hard head and isn't fazed to much by the beat down he got. As Izuku kept one guy busy he now could take on the other. He rushes the guard grapples him over his shoulders then knees him in the gut.

The guard let out a wheezing gasp and Eijirou punches him with a right cross, successfully knocking him out.

Izuku gave a hard body punch to the side to the guard and sent a kick to his shins, knocking him over. He quickly hopped on top of him, grabbing his collar and sent several jabs to the face until he was out.

Eijirou and Izuku look over to see Katsuki and Inasa finishing off their opponents as well. Katsuki sends what looks like a second right cross against the guards face before he drops him and Inasa finishes off the other two by knocking their heads together.

Inasa spits blood out on the floor.

"Well that went well." Inasa informs with a grin.

Katsuki clicks his tongue. "You couldn't even handle a bunch of extras without us comin' in to save your asses."

"Gaaahahahah!" Inasa bellows out and smacks Katsuki hard on the back, earning himself a dark glare.

Izuku finds more rope and they all work to tie up the five guards.

"Eijirou and I will go back and tie up the guards in the last car. Kacchan, take care of the conductor and get him to stop the train once we cross the bridge. Inasa, stay here in this car and watch these guards. Make sure they don't wake up and get out of their bindings."

Katsuki's brow furrows but he nods. His eyes seem to drag before he turns away and goes out the next door.

"Ok lets go." Izuku hands Eijirou more rope and they go to the last car together.

There they find Tenya still sitting and smoking his pipe, now wearing his glasses that thankfully wasn't broken but maybe a little crooked.

Izuku walks up to him. "Mr. Tenya, I'm sorry but in order for you to look like you were knocked out as well we are going to need to tie you up."

Tenya takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose before letting out a long sigh.

"Okay."

Izuku and Eijirou tie them all up. Tenya being very compliant and not giving a single complaint despite obviously being a bit withdrawn. Izuku figured he was still shocked about the news about the saloon.

Izuku goes to check on the car before and sees the two guards are still knocked out in the corner.

Camie and Seiji come up a bend as they ride along the cliffside of the river going uphill towards the bridge. Some of the trees clear and they see Denki sitting in some shade while looking out at the bridge, dynamite detonator right beside him.

Denki's heart skips a beat as he notices he is no longer alone. He lets out a shuttery breath of relief when he sees they are friendly, running fingers through his golden hair as he fidgets.

He watches Seiji and Camie approach him and stands up to greet them.

"Hey." He bites his lip nervously.

Camie's brows bow in concern. "Honey you look as white as a ghost."

"Ah don't worry about me. Just a little nerve wracked is all. Not every day ya rob a train yea?"

Seiji nods in understanding. Camie leans over into the back of the carriage and pulls a jug from the back.

"Here, it'll take the edge off." She offers.

Denki gives her a small smile. "Thanks."

He takes the jug and takes a large swig. It burns terribly the whole way down his throat but its exactly what he needed. He hands it back to her.

He leans against the carriage as Seiji gets off and feeds the horses and gives them their much deserved water.

For a while all the sounds around them is all they heard. Birds were singing, bugs chirping and the heavy sounds of the steadily increasing speed of the tides down below.

Then a rhythmic drumming gradually made itself present. The lugging noise of a trains wheels working down the tracks grows louder by the second.

They all look up.

It's time.

Denki walks over to the detonator, on the ready for when the train passes.

Seiji gets back into the carriage and is ready for them to ride once the bridge is collapsed.

The sound becomes more defining and then they see it. It doesn't take long before its upon the bridge.

Denki watches as the train's conductors car quickly passes them to his right. His hand is one the plunger and once the final car passes him he pushes it down as he feels his heart once again shutter in his chest.

His golden irises quickly look over to the bridge and watches as several bursts of flame combusted one after the other.

A series of explosions going off and breaking the support beams he put them on.

The bridge began to collapse as the splintering wood shot and broke apart.

Suddenly the rest of the bridge seemed to fall as if it were a pyramid of playing cards, crashing down into the rapids below.

Denki was already upon the carriage and Seiji quickly got the horses going again.

They ride along the tracks and see the train is slowing down ahead of them.

It comes to a complete stop once they catch up. They slow down and stop beside the train.

It only takes about a minute before a train car slides open.

Eijirou looks down at them and grins.

"Help me unload!" He shouts.

Denki is quick to hop off the carriage and do just that.

The other two car doors on either side of Eijirou's car open as well, Inasa and Izuku both present and busiing themselves with getting what supplies they need.

Katsuki then is seen climbing down a short ladder from the locomotive. He then makes his way down to them to get started as well.

Inasa calls Seiji over to enter his car. There he shows him a small safe he found locked near the front of the car.

"The money should be in there." Inasa informs him.

"Not a problem." Seiji says as he kneels down and leans in close to the safe.

He first slowly rotates it counter clockwise, listening closely to the clicks of the dial. Once he hears the first pin make contact with the tab on the inside unlocking the first number. Then going clockwise he does the same, taking his time and listening carefully.

Once a fifth number was unlocked the door was open and stacks of cash was inside along with some paperwork.

Izuku walks over.

"Wow thats quite the skill."

Seiji looks over his shoulder as he stuffs the money into a bag Inasa is opening up for him.

"Comes with the trade." He simply puts as he looks away and continues his job.

Izuku smiles sadly but nods in understanding. He probably learned it when they were kids. Izuku has learned the man was very righteous in many ways so having this skill was probably something he wishes he never needed.

Or so Izuku assumed.

They continue unloading the train until they had a good haul without overloading their carriage.

They work fast to try not to overstay. They don't want law to show up or worse Tomura. They also don't want the guards to wake up until after they leave.

Once all set Izuku kneels down by Iida and whispers something to him. "If he turns up… Tell Mr. Toshinori Yagi that the battle of All for one and One for all is not over. He will know what it means. Make sure no one else hears."

Tenya's eyes widen as we watches Izuku back away and smile with the most serious look of determination in his eyes before standing up and walking away.

Tenya feels a little shocked for a moment before he collects himself. Then the first thing that comes to his mind is.

'All Might is alive?'


End file.
